Solucionando errores
by alemar107
Summary: Hola: Ron y Hermione se divorcian! Así empieza esta historia, en el medio un giratiempo, unos diarios, muertes, resurrecciones, amnesias, un culebrón que ni les cuento y lemmon por supuesto. Besos. Ale
1. Chapter 1

**Hola: Nueva historia, es cortita y un poco desordenada. Besos Ale.**

 **Prólogo**

Extendió el pergamino que la lechuza había dejado para él.

"Demanda de divorcio" y leyó nuevamente, no salía de su asombro, más abajo el motivo "Incompatibilidad de caracteres"

¿Qué significaba eso? Siempre tuvieron diferentes temperamentos y hasta ese momento creyó que todo estaba bien.

Se desapareció a la casa de Harry y Ginny y para su sorpresa ella estaba allí.

\- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó serenamente.

\- No deseo hablar ahora – Sólo respondió ella; Ginny y Harry se veían nerviosos.

La miró por unos instantes esperando que ella levantara la mirada pero al no hacerlo se marchó, su hermana y su amigo no merecían una escena en su casa.

Una vez que hubo desaparecido Harry le dijo a su amiga

\- Debes decirle la verdad – Hermione se estremeció, la verdad iba a ser dolorosa para Ron como lo fue para ella descubrir que durante muchos años estuvo casada con un hombre que creyó amar, pero no era así, ella estaba enamorada de otro, y en un caso común sería fácil decirlo, pero ese hombre del que estaba enamorada, ese hombre era Draco Malfoy.

 **-00000000000000000000000000-**

 **Estoy dispuesta a recibir todos los "¡QUE! Que quieran. Pero, aunque me adelante saben bien que no me equivoqué, esto es un Ron Hermione pero me gusta hacerlos sufrir jaja.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola: Ya avisé que esta historia tiene varias desprolijidades. La verdad que no he hecho "el homework" y de seguro habrá errores de fechas y personajes, pero les ruego sean leves al notar esos "detalles" temporales. Besos. Ale**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Errores**

Una joven Hermione de diecisiete años corría emocionada por los pasillos de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y no era para menos, habían derrotado a Voldemort, ellos tres habían sobrevivido, se había animado a besar al muchacho del que estaba enamorada y era correspondida. Y lo mejor de todo era que ese pelirrojo maravilloso le demostraba que era el hombre de su vida.

Entró al salón comedor, donde ya estaban la mayoría de los alumnos, aún con el trozo de pergamino entre sus manos y se abalanzó sin importarle nada, ni nadie a esos potentes brazos que la recibieron, pronto ambos labios se encontraron en un beso suave que fue gradualmente dándole paso a un más candente.

Cuando se separaron ninguno de los dos prestó atención a los que los rodeaban echándoles miradas sorprendidas.

\- Eres el mejor novio del mundo – Ron sonrió sorprendido pero no dijo nada. Hermione se apoyó en su hombro y todo regresó a la normalidad.

En la mesa de las serpientes unos ojos grises no separaban la vista de la pareja, pero al verla besarse nuevamente dirigió su mirada a otro lado, evitando que cualquiera de sus compañeros notaran su actitud.

Veinte años después Ron se encontraba en la cocina de su casa preparando alguna de las tantas comidas que su madre le había enseñado.

Aún la noticia que su matrimonio había fracasado no cabía en su mente. Lo único que sabía era que amaba a Hermione, que había hecho todo lo posible para asegurarle a ella y sus hijos un buen pasar y hasta el mismo instante en que el recibió ese pergamino su vida parecía perfecta; Hermione nunca le había dado ningún indicio de infelicidad o peor aún que no lo amara.

Estaba metido en esos pensamientos cuando alguien ingresó en la cocina.

\- ¿Hermione? – preguntó automáticamente pero no era su esposa, era Rose, su hija mayor y pudo observar una maleta en la sala.

\- ¿Qué haces papá? – Preguntó la chica extrañada desde la puerta

\- Cocino, debemos comer ¿No? – Le contestó con una apagada sonrisa.

\- ¿Y el trabajo?

\- pedí unos días. ¿Y esa maleta?

\- Sé lo que sucede – simple y letal, el saber que todos menos él sabían lo que sucedía le golpeó duro, haciendo que despertara de su estupor.

\- ¿sabes por qué?

\- No me concierne a mi decírtelo por eso como ya tengo diecisiete años me voy al departamento que me regalaste cuando me recibí, realmente no quiero tomar partido por ninguno de los dos, pero si necesitas mi ayuda con Hugo y Denis me quedaré.

\- No hija, tu decisión me parece correcta.

\- ¿Puedes cuidarlos tú solo?

\- Por supuesto. ¿Por qué dudas?

\- Porque siempre lo hizo mamá.

\- porque yo trabajaba más tiempo que ella, pero no significa que no se hacerlo. Quédate a cenar y luego te vas, así tienes algo en el estómago – Rose lo miró como si frente a ella estuviese un extraño pero llamó a sus hermanos e ingresó en la cocina donde incluso ya la mesa estaba lista.

\- Huele delicioso.

\- Espero les guste. Tus hermanos saben…

\- Hugo lo intuye, no es un niño, pero Denis es aún muy pequeño – Ron sólo asintió, cuando los dos varones ingresaron a la cocina, sorprendiéndose tanto como su hermana se sentaron a la mesa y él los esperó con una gran sonrisa, pero sus ojos delataban su tristeza.

\- esto está buenísimo – declaraba Hugo – Mejor que el que cocina mamá.

\- ¿Dónde está mamá? – Preguntó Denis de seis años

\- Tuvo un trabajo importante

\- Que raro, siempre tú estás ocupado – Y le sonrió, pero ese comentario puso nerviosos a Hugo y Rose y Ron rápidamente dedujo cual podía ser el problema.

\- Bueno – acotó – hoy estoy yo y así será por algunos días, suban pónganse el pijama, lávense los dientes y a dormir.

\- mamá me lee un cuento.

\- En un rato subiré – Le dijo al pequeño y les dio un beso a cada uno en la cabeza. Rose atinó a levantarse pero él la detuvo - ¿café?

\- Bueno papá – Contestó la chica y regresó a su asiento. Mientras ambos tomaban la infusión Rose volvió a preguntar - ¿En serio no necesitas ayuda?

\- No, Rose, no por ahora, igualmente hablaré con tu abuela Molly y de seguro contrataré un elfo para la limpieza doméstica, creo que este problema tiene solución y espero que tu madre regrese pronto a pesar de la demanda que me envió; además tu estás preparando tus exámenes de ingreso a la escuela de medicina y no quiero agobiarte.

\- ¿Podrás solo?

\- No entiendo porque lo repites una y otra vez – Se notaba el desconcierto en él - el hecho de no hacerlo…

\- Nunca – Agregó tajante la chica

\- Nunca – repitió él – No significa que no sé cuidarlos. ¿esto tiene que ver con la decisión de tu madre, mi ausencia? – la chica no respondió pero su mirada dijo todo - ¿Por qué jamás dijo una palabra? Yo podría haber hablado con George y acortar mis horas de trabajo. Nunca pensé que era eso lo que quería, siempre llevó la casa a la perfección y yo me dediqué a trabajar para asegurarles un futuro.

\- tal vez te preferíamos a ti antes que a la seguridad.

\- ¿Y por qué no decírmelo?

\- No lo sé papá, pero no quiero seguir hablando de eso.

\- Tienes razón – Ambos se levantaron, él terminó de lavar los platos y fue a la habitación del pequeño que lo esperaba con un libro de cuentos, Ron se lo leyó imitando las voces de los personajes y haciendo ruidos onomatopéyicos, Rose lo miraba desde la puerta de entrada y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, nunca había visto esa faceta de su padre.

\- Me encantó papá, mamá nunca hace tantos ruidos – Sonreía Denis feliz.

\- Bueno amor, ahora a dormir. Buenas noches – Contestó el pelirrojo y acarició la mejilla del pequeño quien cerró los ojitos.

Cuando bajó a la sala, Rose, ya repuesta, lo esperaba maleta en mano.

\- papá – declaró y soltando su maleta lo abrazó fuertemente – te quiero

\- yo también mi amor, pídeme cualquier cosa que necesites.

\- No digas nada pero de seguro vendré a comer más seguido, eres un excelente cocinero, mejor que mamá – Intentó bromear la chica

\- pero no se te ocurra decírselo –respondió él intentado seguir con la broma de muy mala manera, sus ojos continuaban sin brillar.

\- mañana vendré

\- tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

Rose se marchó, pero no se apareció en su apartamento, lo hizo en la casa de sus tíos y lo primero que hizo fue gritarle a su madre

\- ¡has sido injusta y egoísta!

Hermione la miró poniéndose pálida y se levantó lentamente.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó.

\- Lo que has escuchado, has sido injusta y egoísta, nunca le has dicho a papá que necesitaba cambiar, y preferiste arrojarte a los brazos de ese aristócrata refinado, mientras él se deslomaba trabajando – la cachetada sonó fuerte y clara, Harry y Ginny se pusieron de pie pero para su asombro ninguna de las dos mujeres se movió de su lugar.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – A Hermione comenzaron a caerle lágrimas de sus ojos como si le hubiesen golpeado a ella, Rose la imitaba pero a la vez sostenía la mejilla lastimada con su mano, aún así ninguna dejó de discutir.

\- Porque acabo de estar con papá. ¿Sabias que el cocina, lava platos y cuenta cuentos? – Hermione dio un paso atrás - ¿sabías que él no tenía ni idea de lo que te sucedía? ¡Claro que no lo sabía! ¡Nunca se lo dijiste! ¡Y yo he sido tu peor cómplice! Yo permití que te encontraras furtivamente con ese hombre, yo permití que le fueras infiel a papá en lugar de decirte que primero hablaras con él. ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho? ¿Alguna vez has hablado con papá sobre lo que querías? ¿O fue más fácil pensar que él no te entendería y correr a la cama de otro? – otra bofetada sonó, esta vez Harry la sostuvo.

\- ¡basta! - Dijo fuertemente.

\- ¡Déjala tío! Como no tiene respuesta prefiere golpearme. En realidad no necesito una respuesta, ya la sé. ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás has hablado con papá sobre lo que tu necesitabas! ¿Y adonde te llevaron tantos años de abnegación? ¡A la infelicidad, de papá, de Hugo de Denis y de mí! Porque tu estarás muy feliz revolcándote con Draco. ¿No?

\- Yo amo a Draco.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es mejor que papá? ¿Acaso es más romántico, letrado y refinado? No lo dudo, él no ha tenido nunca que trabajar, su fortuna familiar le permite ser un poderoso arrendatario. ¿Acaso alguna vez le pediste a papá que fuera más romántico?

\- Él nunca lo fue.

\- ¿Se lo pediste?

\- No

\- Muy mal, porque de haberlo echo, el hubiese dejado a Julio Iglesias como un pescador de bacalao.

\- No lo sabes.

\- tú tampoco nunca lo sabrás. Has sido cobarde e ingrata. ¿Alguna vez le has dicho que trabajara menos?

\- No quería arruinar sus planes.

\- ¡Ah! Pero no te molesta arruinar su vida. ¿Sabes como está en este momento? ¡Destruido! Y sin embargo le leyó un cuento a Denis de una forma tan primorosa como jamás lo vi, y preparó un estofado que a ti te hubiese dado vergüenza siquiera comparártele.

\- No puedes comparar por un día…

\- ¡Si puedo! ¡Por qué él mismo me declaró que de haberle tu dicho algo hubiese cambiado toda su vida! - Rose meneaba la cabeza, miraba a la mujer frente a ella como a una desconocida – siempre te admiré, te veía tan sufrida, corriendo de aquí para allá para que todo estuviese perfecto, cuidándonos y esmerándote por ser una buena esposa, madre y persona. Y siempre culpé a papá por tu infelicidad, por su ausencia, por su falta de cariño, defendiéndote internamente por correr a los brazos de otro hombre. Pero al verlo hoy me di cuenta que el error fue tuyo, no de él. Papá es maravilloso, y definitivamente la persona que te acompaña ahora no le llega ni a los talones.

Hermione cayó arrodillada al piso y Ginny fue a abrazarla, Harry miraba a su sobrina y se sentía orgulloso por la actitud y a la vez culpable.

Todos conocían a Ron, y siempre supusieron que lo mejor era dejar que él hiciera lo que quisiera, pero nunca pensaron que tal vez él podría cambiar si tan sólo le comentaran algo de lo que sucedía.

Se sintió fatal y al mirar a Ginny notó que lo mismo pasaba por la mente de su mujer.

\- Todos tenemos un poco de culpa respecto a esto. Nunca nadie habló con tu padre.

\- No era su obligación, ustedes no eran los involucrados.

\- Aún así pudimos hacer algo al respecto, un comentario a tiempo.

\- Pero lamentablemente el tiempo no se puede volver atrás.

\- eso no es del todo cierto – Hermione se levantaba del piso y todos la miraron.

¿Había enloquecido?

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? – Harry ya intuía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga, había experimentado con ella los efectos de ese artefacto, pero siempre creyó que se había roto.

\- Hay un giratiempos en el ministerio.

\- ¡Tú estás loca!

\- ¿Existen? – preguntaba Rose sorprendida.

\- Si. - le decía su madre - y lo pienso usar.

\- Te pueden mandar a Askaban.

\- tendré mucho cuidado.

\- ¿Por qué no solucionas todo desde ahora?

\- Porque como están las cosas ahora no hay solución Ginny.

\- Puedes hablar con papá.

\- podría Rose, pero como él entendería que Denis no es su hijo.

Todos llevaron sus manos a la boca.

\- ¿estás segura? – Le preguntaba su cuñada.

\- No tuve ningún abuelo de ojos grises, es una mentira. Denis es hijo de Draco.

\- Eres una… - pero Rose se detuvo, ante la mirada de su tío que negaba con la cabeza. Tomó su maleta, miró a su madre y antes de desaparecer le dijo – espero soluciones esto, tú eres la única culpable y nos has hecho cómplices de tu locura.

Minutos después Ginny trajo unas tazas de té. Ninguno de los tres hablaba, la información recibida, tanto de Rose como de Hermione, era demasiada.

La castaña ya no tenía fueras ni para llorar se sentía culpable y en cierto modo así lo era.

\- ¿Cómo pude llegar a ser tan mala?

\- No Hermione, no es así.

\- Si Harry, siempre pensé que Ron no cambiaría, que era un cómodo y desamorado marido y padre, y nunca me fijé en lo que lo que él realmente estaba haciendo era por el enorme amor que nos tiene. ¡Pero lo remediaré! Mañana idearé como robar el giratiempo, necesitaré la capa de invisibilidad.

\- ¿estás segura? ¿Dónde vas a ir? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Me detendré de cometer los errores que llevaron a mi matrimonio al fracaso, y lo haré como siempre debió ser perfecto.

\- No existe matrimonio perfecto. – Declaraba Ginny.

\- porque nunca le di una oportunidad a Ron de creer en él. – Contestó la castaña decidida. – Ahora voy a casa.

\- ¿Segura?

\- debo decirle a Ron, debo confesarle todo, y decirle lo que voy a hacer, por si algo sale mal.

\- ¿Todo?

\- Si me llevaran a Askaban al menos él me odiará y podrá seguir con su vida.

\- Él nunca podría odiarte.

\- ¿Estás segura Ginny?

\- Yo lo estoy – Contestó Harry – Él siempre te amó y por nada, ni siquiera por tu romance con Draco dejará de hacerlo.

\- ¿Y Denis?

\- para él es su hijo, nada le importará.

\- No lo sé Harry, aún, pero pronto lo averiguaré. – Se dirigió al baño, se enjuagó la cara y se marchó a su casa previo recibir de Harry la capa de invisibilidad.

\- te prepararé una vía de escape por si algo sale mal.

\- ¡no! No quiero que te involucres.

\- despreocúpate, como director del departamento de aurores tengo algunos trucos para que nadie me relacione con el caso.

\- Gracias – Los abrazó a ambos y se marchó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

 **Confesión**

Ron estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, bebía su quinto café y al parecer le había surtido efecto porque no tenía el más mínimo rastro de sueño, pero estaba extenuado. Sabía que no era por la infusión que no dormía, sino porque repasaba uno a uno los momentos de su vida, desde que conoció a su esposa el primer año de Hogwarts, hasta ese momento, en el que no estaba con él.

Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, aún había tiempo de remediar lo sucedido. Él hablaría con ella en la audiencia de mediación y le plantearía trabajar menos, y disfrutar más la vida en familia.

Lamentó el tiempo perdido con Rose y en gran parte con Hugo que ya contaba con catorce años, pero aún tenía oportunidad de demostrar su paternidad con Denis y no la desaprovecharía.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas resarciría a Hermione por los años perdidos, se haría su esclavo de ser necesario, se olvidaría de todo con tal que ella vuelva a su lado.

Escuchó abrir la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¿Te has olvidado algo Rose? – Preguntó sin girar, ya que se encontraba de espaldas a la misma.

\- Soy yo Ron – Volteó violentamente, y sin dudarlo sea cercó corriendo a su mujer y la abrazó, Hermione se dejó apretar, sin importarle que sintiera dolor, pero a la vez sintiéndose protegida por esos brazos. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciega?

\- Regresaste, regresaste – Sólo repetía el pelirrojo y sin poder evitarlo se largó a llorar, siendo imitado por ella. Luego enjuagó sus lágrimas y dijo – Disculpa, vamos a sentarnos, vamos a hablar, esto lo debemos solucionar, veinticuatro años de matrimonio no se pueden echar por la borda de la noche a la mañana.

\- Me equivoqué, pero tienes razón debemos hablar.

\- Tengo una idea de lo que sucede, te descuide, los descuidé a ti y a los niños, me obsesioné con el trabajo y con la idea de que un bienestar económico era más importante que mi presencia, yo pensé que tu llenarías todos los espacios vacíos que yo dejaba y me equivoqué. Lo siento – Hermione comenzó a llorar nuevamente – No llores, yo tengo la culpa.

\- No Ron, yo la tengo. – Él acarició su mejilla secándole alguna de las lágrimas que caían.

\- Lo solucionaremos, juntos.

\- No es eso solo – Los ojos de ella se clavaron en los de él y sintió como la mano de Ron temblaba.

\- Podemos enfrentar cualquier cosa. Yo haré cualquier cosa para que regreses.

\- ¿Podrías perdonarme?

\- Lo que sea – Y él volvió a estremecerse, en sus ojos se veía el temor de lo que pasaba por su mente

\- ¿Lo que sea?

\- Si – Contundente y rotundo. ¿Cómo era posible que aún la amara a pesar de lo que ya intuía? Pensaba Hermione.

\- Te fui infiel, te soy infiel – Y cerró los ojos, no podría afrontar la mirada de él en ese momento. Sintió que la mano que reposaba en su mejilla bajaba y el frío se plasmó en sus pómulos ante la falta de contacto, helándole la sangre.

Bajó el rostro y abrió los ojos, pero aún no podía enfrentarlo, pero los minutos de silencio se hacían eternos y debió elevar la mirada, para encontrarse con la decepcionada de Ron.

\- ¿Desde cuando?

\- Desde hace siete años.

\- ¿siete años? – Ella asintió - ¿Quién es? – esa era la pregunta que ella más temía e intentaría eludirla.

\- Si tú quieres continuamos con los trámites de divor…

\- ¿Quién es?

\- ¿Es necesario?

\- Indispensable.

\- ¿para qué?

\- Hermione simplemente dime quien diablos es tu amante – Había una serenidad en su voz pero a la vez, en forma dicotómica una sensación que un volcán estaba a punto de activarse.

\- Draco Malfoy – Ron se levantó, ese era el golpe más bajo que alguien pudiera haberle dado. Podría haber soportado que cualquiera fuese el amante de ella, incluso Harry, pero no Malfoy. ¿Acaso ella se olvidó las veces que la insultó, que los insultó? Las veces que él la protegió de él. ¡Por Merlín, si incluso fue un mortífago!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No hay un motivo…

\- ¿Por qué él?

\- Siempre estuvo enamorado de mí.

\- Yo también y nunca te insulté como él lo hizo, me imagino la forma de amarte que tiene, debe ser muy peculiar.

\- Por favor…

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor un cuerno! – Ron se llevó ambas manos a la frente, y se despeinó los cabellos. - ¿Siete años dijiste? – Ella asintió, dándose cuenta que él estaba atando los cabos que destaparían la caja de Pandora que sería verlo furioso por primera vez en la vida. - ¿Denis? – Y bastó mirarlo para que él cayera nuevamente sentado en la silla. Durante unos minutos permaneció en silencio, sus ojos se movían nerviosos, recorriendo los arabescos del mantel de la mesa y calculando todo lo que estaba escuchando. - ¿Cómo pudiste?-

Pero ella no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta, en ese momento todo perdía sentido.

\- Ron – Intentó acercar su mano a la de él, pero el pelirrojo volvió a levantarse violentamente.

\- Voy a dar una vuelta.

\- Por favor no te vayas.

\- Creo que no estás en condiciones de pedirme nada. – Y comenzó a irse - ¿Sabes lo que más lamento? – preguntó y sin esperar respuesta la dio él – Que yo nunca te dejaré de amar, a diferencia tuya que ya lo has hecho.

\- pero yo…

\- ¡No te atrevas a decirme que me amas! – La interrumpió - ¡Alguien que ama no hace lo que tu has hecho!

\- Por favor…

\- es preferible que me vaya un rato, porque no merece la pena que termine en Askaban por matar a alguien que no merece mi condena. – las palabras sonaron frías y sin vida.

Ella había matado a Ron, y lo tenía merecido.

Lo observó marcharse y lo esperó, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos en la mesa de la cocina.

Se despertó a la media hora sudada y agitada, había tenido el mismo sueño desde hacía siete años atrás, pero esta vez se le asemejó a una pesadilla.

Se encontraban en King Cross, despidiendo a Rose, James y Albus; todos se fijaron en el blondo que apenas los saludó con un gesto adusto.

Antes de irse recordó que a Hugo le gustaban unas pastillas de la entrada y les indicó que aguardaran para darle una sorpresa ya que su hijo estaba bastante triste por la partida de su hermana.

Sin darse cuenta se chocó con él, quien aparentemente salía del lugar luego de haber comprado algunas cosas.

\- Lo siento – Decía ayudándolo a recoger las mismas y sin darse cuenta sus manos se rozaron. No pudo explicar lo que sucedió, pero en ese instante sintió una descarga eléctrica y al ver a los ojos de su eterno enemigo algo extraño la embargó.

\- podría perderme en el fulgor de tus ojos y fundirme con el calor volcánico de tu piel – Comenzó él a recitar. Ella se sorprendió ¿Cómo sabía del poema que años atrás le escribiera Ron? – desearía amarte hasta la muerte y sería ese un dulce padecer. Yo lo escribí, para ti. – Ella se levantó aturdida. Nunca más Ron le dirigió un poema, aunque en realidad no le llamó la atención porque le regaló otros detalles románticos – y las rosas amarillas en tus cumpleaños, y los chocolates con menta en San Valentín, y el libro de poemas de… - pero no lo dejó continuar se levantó y se marchó.

Por su mente lo único que pasaba era que todos aquellos pequeños detalles que adoraba de Ron no eran de él, eran de Draco y en ese momento cayó en cuenta que estaba viviendo una vida con el hombre equivocado.

Luego negó con la cabeza, ella amaba a Ron y Draco estaba inventándolo todo, pero bastó algunos meses para darse cuenta que lo que el blondo le decía era cierto.

Durante esos meses estuvo inquieta, y entonces una tormenta lo empeoró todo, iba por el callejón Diagon, haciendo algunas compras cuando un aguacero la sorprendió y volvió a chocar con él.

\- Al parecer nuestros encuentros serán siempre de esta manera. – Le decía galantemente y ella no pudo evitar sentir ese escozor en sus entrañas al escuchar la voz del platinado.

\- Nosotros no tenemos encuentros. – Respondió firmemente.

\- Deberíamos – Directo y brutalmente honesto. – Yo nunca te dejaría sola, ni por un instante.

\- ¿No dejas sola acaso a tu mujer?

\- No estoy enamorado de ella, lo estoy de ti.

\- hermosa forma de demostrarlo, con tus desprecios.

\- No debo excusarme por deber congeniar con los míos en ese momento. Realmente te pido disculpas por ello.

\- ¿Acaso te olvidas que soy una sangre impura?

\- Eso nunca me interesó. Siempre creí que era una locura pensar de esa manera.

\- Lo disimulabas muy bien.

\- toda mi vida debí disimular, incluso ahora, que me muero por poder besarte – Y se le acercó lentamente, pero ella retrocedió. Pero no pudo evitar observar los cabellos que caían en la frente goteando y la ropa pegada al cuerpo por la lluvia. Él volvió a acercarse pero ella ya estaba contra la pared, y sin pensar en lo que hacía recibió el beso, no sólo lo recibió sino que sin darse cuenta lo estaba correspondiendo, frenética y alocadamente.

Y desde ese día se convirtió en la amante de Draco Malfoy.

Él la trataba como si fuera un objeto delicado y siempre la llenaba de aquellos detalles que adoraba, y sin darse cuenta se enamoró perdidamente. Ron estaba cada vez más metido en su trabajo y ella dejó que eso sucediera.

Lo peor fue cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, no había estado íntimamente con Ron demasiado contrario a las veces que estaba con Draco que era a diario y al nacer el niño, y ver sus características se lo confirmó.

Él le pidió infinidad de veces que se separara, que huyera con él, pero no podía, Rose y Hugo eran pequeños, y temía al que dirán, sin embargo eso no le impedía disfrutar de la compañía de Draco.

Y ahora se lamentaba, era todo un error, lo que sentía por Draco era un espejismo, inducido por unas pocas palabras bien dichas, un carisma enigmático al hablar y ese porte gallardo.

¿En que estaba pensando cuando de lió con él? Ahora que lo pensaba, su hija tenía la razón, no le llegaba a los talones a Ron, en ningún aspecto, ni siquiera el sexual.

Sacudió la cabeza no era el momento de hacer comparaciones sexuales, debía esperar por Ron y decirle lo que iba a hacer, y que si fallaba en su misión, siguiera con su vida.

Se calentó un café y arregló sus cabellos, oyó a alguien ingresar por la puerta de entrada, salió de la cocina y se encontraron frente a frente.

\- Podrías haberte dormido, mañana debes ir al ministerio, yo he pedido unos días –Le hablaba como si la conversación de horas atrás nunca hubiera existido.

\- Ron…

\- Déjame hablar a mi por favor – la interrumpió

\- Solo si después tú me escuchas a mi – él asintió.

\- mañana antes de ir al Ministerio, retira la demanda de divorcio. No puedo decirte que será fácil para mí superar el hecho que me has sido infiel, y menos con – cayó sacudiendo la cabeza – No me interesa saber nada más, en lo que a mi respecta Denis es mi hijo, tiene mi apellido, se parece a tu abuelo y yo lo quiero como a Rose y a Hugo y eso nunca dejará de ser así. - ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan magnánimo en un momento como ese? Él debería echarla la calle y con hijo bastardo incluido por lo que le hizo, pero estaba allí dándole una oportunidad, pensaba Hermione. ¿Cómo era posible dejar de amar a alguien así? ¿Cómo pudo estar tan equivocada? Pero por suerte eso tenía remedio. – tardaré algunos días en asimilar la información recibida, pero yo no puedo dejarte de amar, y espero que tu aún lo hagas.

\- ¡No! – Gritó la castaña y Ron la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿No a qué? ¿Acaso… - hizo una pausa y continuó – ya no me amas?

\- ¡Me he dado cuenta en un simple segundo que nunca te dejé de amar! – Decía ella llorando – Pero necesito que me odies, que me humilles y que nunca más desees verme en toda tu vida.

\- Nunca podría hacer eso, no es fácil sacarte de mi corazón, siempre te amé, y ni siquiera una noticia tan dolorosa podrá hacer que deje de amarte. Sé que soy débil.

\- ¡No Ron! Yo lo fui, fui cobarde y egoísta. Si tan solo…

\- Si tan solo nada, lo hecho, hecho está. Y yo no me alejaré de ti, ni de ninguno de mis tres hijos.

Hermione corrió a sus brazos y se reconfortó el saber que era recibida.

\- Nunca me perdonaré por lo que te hice, pero tengo una forma de remediarlo –Y sin más comenzó a contarle su idea.

\- ¡Es una locura! Puedes ir presa.

– Por eso necesito que me odies, porque si voy presa tú podrás seguir con tu vida.

\- Yo creí que eras una de las brujas más inteligentes que conocía, pero evidentemente me equivoqué. No puedes dictarle al corazón odia o ama así porque sí. Yo puedo sentir dolor y furia por todo lo que sucedió, pero no se puede pasar del amor al odio con un chasquido de dedos.

Las palabras de Ron le confirmaban a ella que sus sentimientos fueron erróneos, que lo que sentía por Draco era una simple atracción y que al verlo ahora fríamente nunca había dejado de amar a Ron, que lo amaba, no por esos detalles sin importancia, sino por todos los demás, su dedicación al ciento por ciento al trabajo para darles lo mejor, su completa adoración hacia ellos cuatro y por sobre todo esta demostración de que a pesar de haber hecho ella lo peor que podría hacerle, aún la amaba.

\- No encuentro otra salida.

\- Si, seguir, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

\- No es justo para ti. Tú mereces una vida pacífica y llena de amor. Por más que me ames esto siempre permanecerá en tu corazón.

\- Pero es algo con lo que podemos lidiar.

\- Quiero arriesgarme, lo único que te pido es que cuides de los niños si eso llegara a caer presa.

\- No puedo permitírtelo.

\- pero necesito hacerlo.

\- Mira, te repito el pasado ya pasó, yo te amo y nada más me importa.

\- pero podríamos tener una vida perfecta.

\- la tendremos.

\- ¿Seguro? – Pero Ron no contestó, aún estaba aturdido por todo lo que sabía. - ¿ves? Y no te reprocho tu actitud, todo lo contrario, estás aquí dispuesto a darme otra oportunidad, es mucho más de lo que me merezco.

\- Cuando amas a alguien no hay nada que valga más que eso.

\- Por eso mismo, no hay nada que valga más que solucionar esto.

\- pero tú lo recordarás todo.

\- Yo debo cargar mi cruz, no he sido una buena esposa, madre o mujer.

\- No es justo.

\- Si lo es, además me dará oportunidad de estar atenta ante cualquier anormalidad que se presente.

\- Dime que necesitas.- Declaró Ron resignado.

\- nada, solo que estés hoy a mi lado.

Y así fue, Ron la acompañó, se quedaron en el sillón de la sala, ya que aún se sentían incapaces de estar juntos en la habitación pero el sólo hecho de sentirse rodeada por los brazos de su marido la reconfortó, dándole fuerza y seguridad para lo que debía hacer.

Al día siguiente fue como siempre al ministerio, entró en su despacho, diligenció algunos expedientes, estuvo en una reunión, se cruzó con Harry en una oportunidad, solo se asintieron con la cabeza y antes de irse se dirigió al recinto donde sabía que guardaban artefactos prohibidos, entre los cuales se hallaba un giratiempo, tal vez uno de los pocos existentes, sino el único.

Le resultó muy fácil apropiarse del mismo, ya que estaba amparada por la capa de invisibilidad y luego se marchó casualmente como todos los días.

Ya en su casa, se encontró con Ron que jugaba con Denis y ayudaba a Hugo en algunas tareas pendientes de la escuela.

-¡Mamá! – Gritaron los dos al verla y corrieron a su encuentro. Ella los abrazó sin dejar de mirar a su esposo.

Luego de cenar, y ya habiéndole participado que tenía el giratiempo él insistió.

\- ¡Déjame acompañarte!

\- es imposible, si esto lo hago precisamente porque no quiero que tú recuerdes nada.

\- No confías en que podemos lograrlo.

\- Si, confío, pero tú no te mereces esta vida, tú mereces una vida ideal.

\- No hay forma de convencerte.

\- No la hay. –Ron se acercó y le dio un suave beso.

\- regresa a mi, yo te estaré esperando.

\- Y tendremos una vida maravillosa – Le dijo ella sonriéndole.

Se colocó su capa y la capucha. Salió de la casa quedándose al costado de la entrada y giró el artefacto varias veces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola: Quisiera contestar el review de InaWeasley. Gracias por leer la historia. En realidad Harry y Ginny no apoyan ni a uno ni al otro, simplemente Hermione se amparó en ellos creyendo que no podía sincerarse con Ron lo cual como habrá visto estaba equivocada y en alguna medida ella creía que Draco era el indicado, por supuesto otro error imperdonable, sólo el perfecto de Ron puede hacerlo pasar por alto (se nota que me gusta el personaje jaja). Bueno, espero este capítulo te guste también. Bss. Ale**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Hablando conmigo misma.**

Pudo observar como los días retrocedían raudos, y a ellos saliendo y entrando de la morada, luego la misma se vio diferente y recordó cuando la compraron, pronto otras personas hacían lo mismo que ellos, entrar y salir, reconoció al hombre que se las vendió y a su esposa.

Lentamente todo comenzó a moverse con normalidad, esperaba haber retrocedido lo suficiente y sin dudarlo se apareció en Hogsmeade.

Aún podían verse las consecuencias de la batalla, temió haber retrocedido demasiado, pero entonces notó un grupo de chicos avanzar por una de las calles y reconoció a Luna, Ginny y sorprendentemente a ella misma.

Corrió a la casa de los gritos y esperó hasta la noche para ocultarse en el castillo, luego de averiguar que día era, se adueñó de la sala de menesteres.

Por suerte tuvo un par de días para observarse, se veía tan joven, tan llena de vida, tan enamorada, salvo las dos primeras características estaba igual, pero veinte años mayor.

Entonces llegado el momento se ocultó en un pasillo cerca del comedor, resguardada por unas estatuas, aguardando su propia llegada.

De lejos pudo escuchar sus pasos apresurados, su mano apoyada en el pecho portando el pergamino y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ilusa?

La joven Hermione estaba emocionada, iba prácticamente volando al comedor y cuando sintió que alguien la aferraba del brazo, lo único que vio fue a un encapuchado.

\- ¡Mortífago! – Dijo pero la persona que la apresaba le tapó la boca. Intentó liberarse, pero cuando su captor se despojó de la capucha quedó como petrificada.

\- Si, soy tú – Le dijo Hermione sonriente – Pero unos veinte años en el futuro.

\- estoy destruida – Se lamentó la niña y ella sonrió

\- Digamos que no es mi mejor momento.

\- Nuestro querrás decir. – la Hermione adulta se limitó a sonreír.

\- ¿Acaso no te sorprende mi aparición?

\- Claro que si, pero si has venido hasta aquí es porque algo malo sucedió y quieres arreglarlo.

\- realmente somos inteligentes - llegó a bromear

\- Pero creo, por tu presencia aquí, que en algún momento he perdido el rumbo.

\- ¡Y no sabes como! He venido para enmendar un enorme error, que cambiará tu futuro, lamentablemente ese poema no lo escribió Ron.

\- ¿Cómo? - Y ante una sorprendida niña pasó a explicarle los detalles justos, y mínimos para que el futuro próximo se modificara.

\- No puedo creer que ese maldito esté enamorado de mí – decía la joven Hermione. – Yo amo a Ron y nada lo va a cambiar.

\- eso es verdad. ¿Recuerdas lo que debes hacer?

\- Totalmente – Y se despidieron, luego la chica volteó - ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

\- Sí – respondió ella.

\- ¡Báñate! ¡Aún no puedo creer que te hayas acostado con Malfoy! - Hizo un gesto de asco llevando el dedo a la boca.

\- Es un hecho.

\- Y otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Usa cremas para el rostro, estas echa un desastre. – Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

Tomó la capa de invisibilidad y agachada se acomodó en un rincón del comedor para observar lo que acontecía.

Se miró a ella misma acercarse a Ron y darle un beso, que el pelirrojo alargó haciéndolo más apasionado.

\- Me encanta el poema que me has escrito – Le dijo ella en voz muy alta, como para que la escucharan especialmente desde la mesa del otro extremo donde un ansioso Draco observaba y Ron la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿No me has escrito este poema? – Hermione movía el pergamino al viento.

\- Lo siento mi vida pero no, no he sido yo. ¿Acaso tienes un admirador secreto? – pareció sonar celoso.

\- tal vez – Hermione hablaba lo más alto que podía – Pero sabes qué, me halaga mucho, más yo no quiero poemas de amor que no vengan de ti, así que lo siento por aquel que lo envió - y haciendo mágicamente que el papel volara lo encendió en el aire, y el pergamino se consumió en una voluta de fuego.

Los ojos de Drago fulguraron y una mueca de desprecio se dibujó en su rostro, Evidentemente estaba despechado, pero la adulta Hermione estaba feliz, prefería el odio de Draco antes que su amor.

\- Si tu quieres puedo intentar ser romántico, Hermione. Pero yo creí que esas cosas no te gustaban.

\- claro que me gustan, a todas las chicas nos gustan. Y yo soy una chica. ¿Te habías dado cuenta? – Le decía acercándose al pelirrojo y abrazándolo.

\- ¡Por Merlín que me doy cuenta que lo eres! ¡Y lo bendigo todos los días por ello! Te prometo que intentaré ser más romántico a partir de ahora, pero deberás tenerme paciencia.

\- Toda la paciencia del mundo.- Le decía la castaña besándolo otra vez.

Hermione estaba feliz, su plan funcionaba, pero aún no estaba todo dicho.

Giró en forma inversa el giratiempo y se adelantó unos años, debía ir precisamente al día su cumpleaños, cuando recibió el primer ramo de rosas amarillas de Draco, sin ella saberlo.

Se apareció en su nueva casa, la observó recién pintada, todo era nuevo y novedoso, como su relación con Ron, que ya comenzaba a trabajar con George dejando de lado su idea de ser auror, pero demostrando su lealtad a la familia, cosa que ella valoraba mucho. Además los ingresos en Sortilegios eran mucho mejor que los de auror y en ese momento eran necesarios ya que habían adquirido esa casa con la recompensa del Ministerio y necesitaban reponer sus arcas en Gringotts. Ambos estaban enfocados en prosperar.

Esperó pacientemente en su nueva casa, la cual habían comprado con Ron luego de casarse, que por supuesto fue inmediatamente terminar Hogwarts, habían ahorrado bastante gracias a los intereses de la recompensa por haber derrotado a Voldemort y Ron trabajaba desde sexto a medio tiempo en Sortilegios, cuando se recibió en la escuela comenzó a trabajar con George, y contrajeron nupcias apenas un año después de terminar el colegio.

En apenas un año, él pudo asociarse con su hermano y de esa forma tener un porcentaje de las ganancias y la prosperidad llegó, junto a Rose. Pero esos eran detalles de su vida que no quería olvidar jamás, pero en los que no debía enfocarse.

Aguardó que ella regresara del Ministerio y se presentó otra vez.

\- Hola – La aún joven Hermione se sorprendió con su presencia, pero aún así contestó

\- Hola. ¿Eres yo? ¿Soy tú?

\- Si soy tú pero del futuro, y es un poco bizarra esta situación.

\- definitivamente, pero te recuerdo de Hogwarts.

\- Bien, eso es positivo.

\- ¿No me digas que otra vez Malfoy?

\- otra vez – Declaró la adulta Hermione y relató lo que iba a suceder.

\- Debo reconocer que es bastante persistente.

\- debemos hacer que deje de serlo.

\- definitivamente, yo soy muy feliz con Ron.

\- Claro que sí. Debo agregar algo más en esta oportunidad - y le comentó otro de los desaciertos de su pareja.

\- Me encargaré de ese tema también. Realmente es un esfuerzo muy grande el que estás haciendo. Tú no recordarás nada de lo que estoy viviendo ahora.

\- Lo sé, pero lo único que me importa es Ron. – Su más joven interlocutora simplemente asintió.

La noche llegó y la Hermione adulta, otra vez oculta con la capa observaba la fiesta sorpresa que le había preparado Ron, no recordaba que él nunca lo hubiese hecho. Y el ramo de rosas llegó.

\- ¡Ron! – Lo llamó la joven chica desde la puerta donde un mensajero aún aguardaba.

\- Si mi amor.

\- ¿Tú me has mandado esto?- Ron leyó la nota, en voz alta.

\- "Cada una de ellas representa un momento en el que he pensado en ti." – Luego la miró – Yo nunca pude haberme mandado ese ramo de rosas. – Declaró – Porque si lo que la nota dice lo hubiera escrito yo, tendría que haberte mandado todas las rosas de Inglaterra, o del mundo, porque no hay un solo instante en el que no piense en ti. – Y la abrazó, besándola amorosamente.

Entonces la chica retornó el ramo de rosas al mensajero desistiendo de recibir las mismas.

Por su parte la Hermione adulta aún no salía de su asombro por las declaraciones de Ron, él definitivamente nunca se había comportado así con ella.

Cuando la fiesta terminó y ambos juntando los platos observó como ella se le acercaba en forma sexy.

\- hay algo que quiero hablar contigo – Le dijo aferrándose a su cuello.

\- Si me lo pides así – Rió el pelirrojo y a la adulta Hermione le pareció una sonrisa de las más sensuales que había visto.

\- Estás mucho tiempo en sortilegios, yo sé que te preocupas por darme todos los lujos, como los regalos, las fiestas y en incrementar tu fortuna…

\- Nuestra fortuna – le aclaró el pelirrojo

\- Nuestra fortuna – replicó la castaña – en el banco, pero quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo, además está en camino un bebé – decía acariciando su vientre siendo imitada por su esposo – Y quisiera que ambos experimentemos su crecimiento y compartamos su crianza. ¿Estas de acuerdo? – preguntaba besando su cuello. La adulta Hermione tampoco recordaba que ella fuera tan efusiva con Ron.

\- Me parece buena idea, hablaré con George, iré a trabajar hasta las cinco, que coincide con tu horario en el que sales del ministerio y le diré que por un tiempo no quiero viajar tan seguido, aunque algunas veces deberé hacerlo.

\- Me parece justo, pero no todas las semanas como lo estabas haciendo hasta ahora.

\- ¿Me extrañas mucho?

\- ¡Mucho! – respondía coquetamente

\- ¿Cuánto?

\- ¡Muchísimo! – Entonces él la levantaba en brazos - ¡Ron! ¡Que estoy más pesada!

\- Eres ligera para mí, pero no cambies de tema. ¿Hasta donde me extrañabas?

\- Hasta el infinito – Contestaba ella.

\- Sabes que yo te extrañaba hasta el infinito y más allá. – Y ambos subían la escalera, hasta llegar a su dormitorio.

La Hermione adulta se sorprendió muchísimo, esas escenas nunca las había vivido con Ron y auguraba un fantástico futuro.

Adelantó otra vez el tiempo y nuevamente las figuras esta vez avanzaron rápidamente, comenzó a notar que algo cambiaba, las paredes estaban descascarándose y el lugar a ponerse más lúgubre, todo estaba lleno de polvo como abandonado.

Cuando el tiempo se detuvo la casa maravillosa en la que estaba momentos antes ya no era la misma.

¿Qué había sucedido?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Resucitando

Se despojó de la capa y caminó por el comedor, mirando las fotos que colgaban de las paredes y las que estaban en una cómoda contra la misma. Pudo reconocer a Rose y a Hugo, y se alegraba que sus chicos fueran idénticos a como los recordaba, además había muchas fotos de ella y Ron en diferentes lugares, la playa, la montaña, la nieve y el campo, sonreían y se besaban.

Notó que Denis no estaba es sus vidas, por un instante se entristeció, pero eso significaba que no había estado con Draco, pero de repente algunas fotos, más recientes le llamaron la atención.

Pudo observar a Rose recibida de Hogwarts, pero ella no estaba, calculó que estaría tomando la foto, pero notó particularmente la tristeza en los ojos de Ron, la misma que había visto cuando le dijo que le era infiel.

Se acercó a la sala y entonces observó a Ron sentado en el sofá, frente a la chimenea, se colocó frente a él y lo saludó.

\- Hola – Él levantó la vista y sonrió pero había tristeza en esa mueca.

\- Es increíble, cada vez te imagino con más claridad, parece que con los años, se acentúa mi locura.

\- ¿Locura?

\- ¿Ahora interactuamos también? Generalmente cuando alucino simplemente me miras y sonríes.

\- ¿Me explicas que sucede?

\- Que me estoy volviendo loco, nada más simple que eso. Y ahora hablo con los muertos.

\- ¿Muertos? ¿Estoy muerta?

\- Dicen que algunos espíritus no interpretan cuando mueren, menos cuando lo hacen en condiciones violentas, por mí está bien si no te quieres ir, me gusta verte, pareces tan real.

\- Soy real.

\- Claro – y agitaba la mano en el aire – en mi mente eres real.

\- No, soy real, soy yo – Y se acercó tocando al pelirrojo que ante el contacto se levantó y retrocedió asustado.

\- Realmente estoy empeorando, si me parece sentir que me tocas.

\- pero si te toco – Le decía acercándose otra vez

\- ¡Atrás! – Gritaba el hombre atemorizado. Hermione iba a replicar pero el sonido de las llaves en la puerta de entrada y una voz familiar la detuvieron de continuar.

\- ¡Llegué! ¡Y más vale que no estés borracho, de lo contrario te daré una nueva ducha fría! – La voz amenazante de Ginny se escuchaba desde el comedor - ¡Cuando saldrás de… - He hizo silencio, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Ron estaba de espaldas a ella observando a Hermione y sin girar le dijo.

\- No estoy borracho, te lo puedo asegurar, aunque bebí unas cervezas, pero nada que me sacara de foco, aún así creo que estoy enloqueciendo, hermana. No sólo la veo, sino que ahora hablo con ella e incluso creo que me ha tocado. – Giró con las manos tapándose la cara y cuando la descubrió el gesto de Ginny lo perturbo - ¿Qué sucede?

\- es que tú solo no la ves, yo también puedo verla.

\- ¡estoy aquí! Pueden decirme que ha sucedido. – Ginny retrocedió, Ron volteó lentamente y la miró sorprendido

\- ¿Eres real?

\- ¡Más te vale que lo soy! – Y sin más el pelirrojo se acercó corriendo y la abrazó, envolviéndola en sus brazos y besándola apasionadamente.

\- ¡Estas viva! ¿Cómo? – decía asombrado, sin dejar de apretarla.

\- Es increíble, vimos tu cuerpo, estabas muerta, hace más de cinco años.

\- ¿Cinco años? – Hermione se sorprendió y luego de unos instantes preguntó - ¿Cómo?

\- Malfoy te mató. – Ella se sorprendió pero luego contestó serenamente.

\- Lo supuse Ginny.- Y comenzó a contarles como había llegado allí, decidió cambiar un poco los hechos que la llevaron a tomar el giratiempos, en definitiva no quería que su viaje al pasado perdiera todo sentido, aunque ahora con ella muerta realmente nada lo tenía.

\- ¿Obsesionado? – preguntaba su amiga.

\- Si, desde Hogwarts no dejó de mandarme regalos y cosas que siempre rechazaba sin saber que eran de él.

\- El poema, las rosas, los chocolates.

\- exacto Ron, no sé bien cuales fueron las causales de mi muerte, pero al parecer, él no debió tolerar el rechazo.

\- Ahora está en Askabán cumpliendo una condena de por vida. – declaró Ginny. – No pudimos lograr que lo sentenciaran a muerte, tiene muchas influencias.

\- Y tenemos un gran problema – declaraba Hermione.

\- A mi nada me interesa, sólo saber que te tengo al lado mío otra vez. – Y Ron volvía a abrazarla.

\- pero hay consecuencias legales con mi regreso.

\- ¿Consecuencias legales?

\- Si yo estoy viva, Malfoy podría salir de la cárcel. – Ginny empalideció.

\- He intentar matarte otra vez. – Dijo el pelirrojo más pálido que su hermana.

\- exacto, Ron. Además cómo le explicaríamos a todo el mundo que regresé de entre los muertos.- Los tres se sentaron en el sillón y Ginny aprovechó para tomar la mano de su cuñada, cuando la sintió también la abrazó.

\- realmente te extrañábamos. – Le dijo - ¿Puedo llamar a Harry?

\- Por supuesto – Ginny se desapareció y reapareció con un extrañado moreno que al verla saltó de su lugar.

Entre todos le explicaron lo sucedido y él no tardó tanto como su mujer y rápidamente la abrazó.

\- Yo apresé a ese maldito, y estoy feliz de que esté en la cárcel. ¿Cómo lo mantenemos allí?

\- Tal vez podríamos retroceder hasta el día que te secuestró, rescatarte y luego volver.

\- Pero Harry, si no lo hace en ese momento, lo intentará en otro, debemos hacer que él se quede donde está.

\- Si Hermione y de ser posible que tiren la llave al océano.

\- ¡Oh Ginny! ¡Extrañaba tus comentarios! - Reía Hermione.

\- Yo los debí soportar, día tras día.

\- Tú eres mi hermano, nunca te dejaría solo, como lo hicimos con George cuando murió Fred, él fue el más afectado, la fami… - Pero Hermione la interrumpió.

\- Se me ocurre una idea. – decía Hermione. – Yo no puedo regresar al mundo mágico como yo misma, pero podría hacerlo como una gemela idéntica.

\- ¿Gemela? - preguntaron los tres.

\- Si, una gemela muggle de Hermione que nadie conocía porque sus padres enviaron a un internado y de la cual ella no quería hablar porque estaban enemistadas por el hecho de ser ella bruja.

\- Un estilo Petunia Evans – Decía Harry.

\- pero linda e inteligente – Declaraba Ron que en ningún momento soltaba la mano de Hermione como si con ello evitara que desapareciera.

\- pero si eres muggle, no podrás trabajar en el ministerio.

\- pensé en eso, podríamos decir que al morir yo.- Se detuvo - ¿eso sonó tan mal como lo escuché? – Llegó a bromear.

\- ¡Si! – Contestaron los demás.

\- Podemos decir que nacieron poderes en mi persona, como una transferencia genética de un gemelo a otro de poderes mágicos. ¿Quién podría refutarlo? Tal vez me obliguen a sacar algunas equivalencias en Hogwarts, pero podríamos hablar con McGonagall y que ella me certifique el título.

\- Yo creo que es un plan bueno. Demasiado novelesco para mí gusto, pero podría resultar. ¿Ante quienes lo mantenemos en absoluto secreto?

\- Creo que a los únicos que deberíamos decírselos es a la familia directa, tus hermanos, tus padres y los niños, que el resto crea la historia de que yo me presenté, con mis poderes, y podríamos decir que nos enamoramos.

\- Tendríamos que arreglar tus papeles.

\- eso sabes que se hace fácil en el mundo muggle. Adulteramos algunas mentes y desde ese momento tendré una hermana gemela. ¿Cómo me llamaré? – todos se miraron – Jane como mi madre.

\- Será difícil disimular frente a todos, para nosotros eres Hermione.

\- Se podrían confundir en llamarme, ante la igualdad de apariencias. ¿Qué dicen?

Los cuatro se abrazaron, tenían un plan, se sentían felices de que ella regresara y además el hecho de deber actuar como actores de una película muggle los regresaba a una etapa que no extrañaba por los riesgos que debieron vivir, pero si por la emoción de algunos momentos.

Hermione terminaba de darse una ducha, cuando salió de la tina observó a Ron mirándola.

\- Estás tal cual te recuerdo.

\- En realidad tengo cinco años más. Y algunas arrugas bastantes feas. – Agregó mirándose al espejo.

\- Para mí siempre has sido hermosa, eres hermosa. – Y la abrazó. – ¡No sabes como te extrañé! Por suerte estaban Rose y Hugo, y tantos maravillosos recuerdos, de lo contrario, te hubiese seguido donde fuere que estuvieras.

\- Menos mal que no lo hiciste Ron. ¿Cómo podría vivir yo sin ti?

Y se besaron. Hacía mucho que ninguno de los dos se sentían de esa manera, conectados con tanta intensidad.

Pronto la toalla que envolvía a Hermione cayó al suelo y las manos de Ron comenzaron a recorrer toda su piel.

\- Te amo, mi amor. Te amo. No me dejes nunca más.

\- he regresado, he vuelto a ti, como te lo había prometido – respondía ella apretando el abrazo, siendo llevada por él a la habitación.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama y temblaban presas de la intensidad del momento. Hermione aún recordaba los primeros años de matrimonio, cuando Ron intentaba dedicarle su tiempo y atención; él la acariciaba con sumo cuidado temiendo todavía que ello fuese un sueño.

Sin darse cuenta los dos se pusieron a llorar.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – Preguntaron al unísono y luego de mirarse se echaron a reír.

\- Nosotros somos un par singular – Le decía él secándolas las lágrimas que cubrían la suave mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Siempre fuimos así, intensos y apasionados. – Hermione lo miró incrédula - ¿No recuerdas?

\- Creo que el viaje en el tiempo afectó un poco mi memoria.

\- descuida mi amor, yo te pondré al tanto de los últimos cinco años y si mal no recuerdo tu llevabas un diario hasta… - Hizo silencio y sus ojos volvieron a nublarse. Ella se los besó, absorbiendo las insipientes lágrimas que comenzaban a caer.

\- No llores más, nunca más. Ya no me iré a ningún lado. Ahora – Le decía de sensual forma, ya que realmente deseaba a Ron en ese momento - ¿Me recordarás algunas de las cosas que hacíamos? – Mientras hacía la pregunta sus dedos recorrieron el pecho de su marido, avanzando por el vientre y llegando a la hebilla de su pantalón.

\- No veía la hora de que preguntaras – Él se colocó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente, Hermione intentaba sacarle el pantalón, pero su mano había quedado atrapada entre ambos cuerpos y pudo sentir la enervación de su marido dentro de la prenda.

\- Necesito que estemos en igualdad de condiciones – Llegó a decir antes de que él comenzara a besar sus senos no pudiendo ni queriendo reprimir un gemido que fue música en los oídos de Ron, quien levantó apenas sus caderas para que la castaña cumpliera con su cometido. El pantalón voló por la habitación, y la camisa siguió el mismo destino.

Hermione lo apartó para observarlo detenidamente. No recordara que él tuviese el cuerpo tan definido, recorrió uno a uno los músculos de su abdomen y acarició su cuello, Ron cerró los ojos recibiendo la caricia que culminó en los rojos cabellos, que ahora tenían pequeños y casi indefinidos mechones blanquecinos en la zona de las sienes.

\- Eres hermoso – Suspiró antes que él volviera a imprimir su cuerpo sobre el de ella y a besarla con mayor pasión.

\- No mientas, mira mi panza. Todos estos años me han llevado a abandonar mi persona.- Hermione no entendía lo que decía, para ella estaba mil veces mejor que cuando lo dejó, ya que Ron nunca hacía ejercicio, sólo se dedicaba a estar frente al esritorio de su oficina de Sortilegios y eso lo llevó a ganar kilos de peso. – Por suerte tú insististe en que jugáramos quiddichs juntos los fines de semana y entre semana, de lo contrario ahora estaría peor. – Hermione lo miraba interrogante - ¿Sigue fallándote la memoria?

\- perdona amor, es que…

\- No importa, lo importante es que tú eres la hermosa. No sabes como me costó vivir sin ti todos estos años, sin sentir tu voz, tu risa, tus peleas – mientras hablaba Ron besaba cada parte del cuerpo de Hermione pasando de la boca al cuello, luego por los hombros y finalmente se hundió en la meseta de sus pechos - saciarme con la dulzura de tu piel, con la suavidad de tu cuerpo – Bajaba por el vientre y Hermione arqueó el cuerpo inmersa en sensaciones apabullantes que jamás había experimentado ni siquiera…, pero sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de recordar nada horrible, era el instante de dejarse invadir por esa marea de emociones que llevaban a su cuerpo y a su mente a lugares insospechados, que jamás conoció y dejó que esos sentimientos afloraran, sin poder evitar gemir cuando su marido llegó a su sur, y comenzó a recorrerlo con sus labios, con su lengua con sus dientes. Una volcánica fuerza nacía en su interior y pujaba por salir y ella no tuvo fuerza para reprimir esa potencia y estalló en un violento orgasmo.

Ron se incorporó, sonriendo, satisfecho de lo que sabía había provocado en su mujer.

\- Sigo sin entender – decía mientras subía por su cuerpo con la misma caricia emanada de sus labios prolongando el éxtasis en la que Hermione se hallaba inmersa – Si tú viajaste en el tiempo deberías recordar nuestros encuentros, siento como si fuese nuestra primera vez.

\- No me recuerdes nuestra primera vez fue desastrosa – Llegó ella a declarar aún jadeante con los ojos entrecerrados. Sintió que Ron se detuvo y lo miró, su mirada reflejaba desconcierto - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nuestra primera vez fue maravillosa, para ambos, no lo digo de una manera machista ni egoísta. Ambos disfrutamos de nuestro primer encuentro, muchísimo – Y se separó levemente de ella, quien en un rápido movimiento lo aferró con sus piernas por la cadera.

\- No te alejes, no ahora, me confundí, estoy aún despistada, no te olvides que la noticia de mi muerte fue muy impactante para mí también. – Ron la miró dudoso, pero ella aún podía ver que un brillo de deseo perduraba en su mirada y sin esperar más comenzó a recorrer su espalda, rasguñándolo levemente y prolongando la caricia hasta los glúteos, los cuales presionó, obligando a Ron a acercarse a ella. – hazme recordar nuestros momentos, hazme revivir esos instantes mágicos que se han borrado de mi mente. – Imploró de tal manera que el pelirrojo no vaciló en hacerla suya, como hacía años esperaba, de alguna manera nunca se resignó a su muerte y creyó que ella regresaría, y sus esperanzas no fueron en vano, ella estaba allí, la suavidad de su centro cobijando su virilidad, dándole una doble sensación de calor sereno y fuego apabullante, llevándolo a la más álgidas de las emociones que pudiera experimentar con cualquier otro ser.

Los movimientos acompasados, se hicieron más intensos, más prolongados, más acelerados, Hermione sentía su nuevo clímax acercándose y este llegó junto al de Ron, que sin dudar atrapó un hombro de su mujer con la boca ahogando un grito desesperado y a la vez glorioso por sentir nuevamente esa sensación tan añorada.

Luego de unos minutos, él acariciaba su espalda y ella se dejaba mimar por ese fabuloso hombre que había despertado un lado que desconocía en ella, uno salvaje, pasional y arrebatador y que no dudaría en experimentar con el correr de los días.

Pero ahora, ya más sosegados, debía atender asuntos más importantes, para poder asegurarse de que aquellos momentos de intimidad pudiesen prolongarse.

\- Iré a ver a Harry al ministerio – decía Ron al salir de la ducha y comenzando a vestirse – veré en que lo puedo ayudar y además concertaré una reunión familiar para que todos se enteren de tu regreso.

\- Me parece bien – Decía ella acomodándose en la cama.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí?

\- ¿Es una propuesta? – respondía ella

\- No por ahora, debo ir a solucionar los problemas legales primero. – Ella lo miró haciendo un puchero y él sonrió

\- Es así como te recordaba – Le dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios – En el altillo están tus diarios…

\- Tú los has leído.

\- No – Ella suspiró pero el comentario posterior la sobresaltó – Muchas cosas las hemos escrito juntos. Ahora que lo pienso – recapacitaba acomodándose la capa – parecería que sabías lo que iba a suceder y quisieras dejar un recuerdo de tu vida.

\- Los diarios son eso, recuerdos de tu vida.

\- es verdad – el pelirrojo agitó la mano en el aire y acotó – olvídalo, son ideas alocadas. Al lado de tus diarios hay algunos míos, de los años posteriores a…

\- A mi muerte – Completó ella.

\- Aún me cuesta asimilarlo – se disculpaba él

\- A mi también –decía ella poniéndose de pie y comenzando a vestirse.

\- Está tu ropa, Ginny la guardó con ayuda de Rose.

\- ¡Los niños! – exclamó ella llevándose la mano a la boca. Él se acercó y la abrazó.

\- ya los verás y podrás disfrutar un tiempo con ellos también.

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- Hugo en Hogwarts y a Rose debí convencerla que se fuera a su apartamento.

\- El que le compraste cuando se graduó – Él la miró incrédulo.

\- No, el que aún continuamos pagando para que sea de ella, recuerda que no somos ricos mi vida.

\- ¿No lo somos?

\- Sortilegios funciona muy bien, pero es una expansión lenta, pero pujante, calculo que con algunos años más podremos llevarlo a nivel internacional.

\- ¿Aún no tienen sucursales internacionales?

\- Ello levaría mucho tiempo y trabajo y te recuerdo que habíamos acordado que trabajara menos.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – contestaba ella.

\- igualmente no te preocupes, tenemos un excelente pasar, esta casa es nuestra, y calculo que con la ayuda de Rose ahora que se reciba de sanadora y con la nuestra pronto tendrá su apartamento, debemos pensar también en Hugo, pero pretendo que si lo desea se alíe conmigo y George en Sortilegios, tal vez él sea quien le dé un empuje renovado a la empresa.

\- Yo podría trabajar con ustedes – Declaró Hermione como meditando – Dudo mucho que ingrese en el ministerio, sería muy sospechoso y altamente peligroso ya que podría poner en riesgo el que me descubran, pero trabajando con ustedes estaría segura.

\- ¡Es una excelente idea! ¡Además estaríamos juntos más tiempo!

\- Dicen que no es del todo bueno que las parejas compartan todo el tiempo – declaraba casi científicamente ella, pero él besó su cuello, provocando un escalofrío.

\- Pierde cuidado que evitaré que te aburras, lo prometo, seré un jefe muy exigente.

\- ¿Jefe?

\- ¿Acaso piensas ingresar como accionista? No mi vida, al trabajo se lo aprecia comenzando de abajo, y tú deberás hacer mucho mérito para ascender – Le decía sensualmente.

Esa faceta sexy de Ron la cautivó inmediatamente.

\- sabes que soy muy aplicada – respondía ella de igual manera.

\- Entonces ascenderás rápidamente – Completaba él la broma besándola. Cuando se separaron ella agregó.

\- Más allá del chiste, me parece muy justo comenzar de cero.

\- Era una broma, serás una accionista más, de hecho ya lo eres, las acciones son mancomunadas. ¿Lo olvidas? Lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío.

\- Si mal no recuerdo teníamos muchos ahorros – Llegó a plantear mientras bajaban la escalera.

\- Es verdad, pero los disfrutamos. ¿No lo recuerdas? – Ella negó con la cabeza y él suspiró – Salíamos mucho, solos o con los chicos, todos los años nos íbamos de vacaciones a diferentes lugares. Creo que hemos tenido una vida maravillosa – se detuvo – seguiremos teniendo una vida maravillosa – Agregó sonriéndole.

\- No lo dudo. – Ella acarició su mejilla – Vuelve pronto, ya te extraño.

\- Yo también mi vida, yo también – Y desapareció.

Hermione bebió un café en la cocina, tardó un poco en ponerla en orden y verificar donde estaban todas las cosas.

Luego subió al desván. El lugar estaba prolijo pero lleno de polvo.

Pronto encontró unas cajas con su ropa y cosas personales, y detrás de muchos juguetes y objetos que no recordaba, al fondo dos cajas más.

Una estaba cerrada y la otra abierta con algunos diarios mágicos extendidos por encima.

En ellos podía ver la foto de Draco Malfoy siendo llevado preso a Askaban y comenzó a leer la noticia.

" _Joven aristócrata hallado culpable del asesinato de la esposa de Ronald Weasley, empresario de Sortilegios Weasley. El cadáver de la señora Weasley fue encontrado parcialmente enterrado en los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy, luego de obligar a confesar al condenado. A pesar de su estado de descomposición se pudo comprobar las torturas y vejaciones que sufrió la dama antes de morir, presa de las maldiciones que el reo le impartió. Sin lugar a dudas fue uno de los crímenes más espantosos que hemos vivido desde la muerte de Voldemort hace tantos años atrás"_

Continuó leyendo y viendo las fotos, del juicio, su funeral, podía observar el semblante de Ron pálido como un muerto y la tristeza en los rostros de todos sus seres queridos.

" _Siguen sin saberse las causas del actuar de Draco Malfoy, los motivos que lo llevaron a cometer tan brutal crimen han sido reservados por motivos de seguridad jurídica y los miembros del Ministerio se niegan a dar ninguna información. Concluimos que la mano de Harry Potter y sus influencias impiden que salga a la luz los motivos que llevaron al ex mortífago, reestablecido en la sociedad como un arrendatario de costumbres normales, buen esposo y padre reconocido por todos, a cometer tan macabro asesinato"_

Tomó otro periódico donde aparecía Draco, le recordó a la foto del padrino de Harry cuando había huido de Askaban, estaba sucio y demacrado y leyó nuevamente.

" _En una entrevista exclusiva hemos obtenido la información de los hechos que motivaron tamaña agresión a la señora Weasley" –_ Hermione se extremeció – _"Al parecer el señor Malfoy ha amado en silencio y secreto todos estos años a Hermione Granger, pero ella descartó y desterró, sin saber él como, todos los intentos de acercamiento del mismo. No nos es sospechoso ya que todos conocemos la feliz pareja que los Weasley eran, siendo constantemente fotografiados y seguidos por este periódico para conocer más sobre sus vidas. No escapó nunca a nuestro conocimiento y al de nuestros lectores que ellos eran una pareja perfecta y una de las más envidiadas, tanto por mujeres como por hombres en el mundo mágico. Lo que nunca intuimos fue que Hermione Weasley podría llegar a convertirse en el objeto de obsesión de Draco Malfoy"_

Hermine siguió ojeando algunos diarios más, donde mostraban el dolor de todos los Weasley, recordando que no se los veía así desde los funerales posteriores a la derrota de Voldemort e infinidades de noticias más.

Luego reparó en algunos cuadernos y notó la letra de Ron.

Levantó uno de los diarios y leyó.

" _Mi amor: Hoy se cumple una semana de tu partida. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te fuiste, dejándome solo? Te he enviado infinidad de lechuzas buscándote y ya he dado parte a los aurores para que investiguen tu desaparición. ¿Te he hecho algo? ¿Hay alguna cosa que te hace infeliz? Sabes que simplemente diciéndomelo yo cambiaría todo para cumplir con tus deseos, tal cual lo haces tú para conmigo. Aún guardo la esperanza de encontrarte y poder sentirte junto a mi otra vez"_

" _Me he enterado de aquello que te pudo hacer huir lo he leído y ella me lo ha confesado. ¿Cómo pudiste creer en sus mentiras? Ludmila está equivocada, se siente atraída hacia mí, pero yo no correspondo en lo más mínimo sus absurdos coqueteos. ¡Tú eres la única mujer en mi vida! ¡Tú eres la única con la que deseo estar hasta el fin de mis días! ¡No veo la hora que regreses y poder estrecharte en mis brazos! ¡Vuelve! ¡Regresa a mí! ¡La soledad me está enloqueciendo!"_

Cerró el libro, lo mejor sería comenzar desde el principio, entonces reparó en la caja cerrada y la abrió encontrando infinidad de cuadernos con su letra plasmada en ellos.

Los revisó por unos instantes y al ver que estaban cronológicamente acomodados comenzó a leer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola. Felices fiestas. No pude actualizar por ese motivo asi que subiré 3 caps. Bss.**

Capítulo 5

Recordando el pasado

" _Este diario lo comienzo hoy, hoy a nacido Rose, un ser de luz mágica y maravillosa, fruto del amor de dos personas que se aman con locura, lo hago por ti, ángel de mi guarda, para que puedas al menos imaginarte estos fabulosos años de extrema felicidad._

 _Es por ello que comenzaré relatando mis experiencias desde mucho tiempo atrás, luego de derrotar a Voldemort, de despedir a los que partieron, de comenzar Hogwarts nuevamente y de estar al lado de la persona más maravillosa del mundo._

 _Sé que el ángel que me protege merece conocer toda la felicidad en la que me veo envuelta y es por ella que escribo este diario, para que leyendo sus páginas recuerde uno a uno los detalles de nuestra, espero, maravillosa vida."_

" _¡Nos hemos recibido! El año pasó sin ningún inconveniente, me ha costado hacer que Ron estudie un poco más, pero lo cierto es que él ya tiene decidido trabajar con George y a mi me parece bien. Igualmente sus notas fueron muy buenas. ¡Aún no entiendo como las mías lograron mantenerse! Ya que su esfuerzo por "distraerme" fue más efectivo de los míos por hacerlo estudiar (jaja) la verdad que no deja de sorprenderme con regalos, desde dulces hasta flores, siempre lo reto diciéndole que no gaste, y para darme el gusto muchas veces me las regala del jardín, y a mi me parecen las más hermosas de todas. Pero antes de seguir contándote de mi vida fuera de Hogwarts quiero contarte algo mágico que sucedió antes de partir"_

" _Hoy te contaré sobre nuestra primera vez, no sé como decírtelo pero fue… –_ Allí la página terminaba y mientras Hermione daba vuelta la misma recordó brevemente como había sido, fue a escondidas, en el baño de Mirtle, rápido y doloroso, todavía no sabía que lo fue más si rápido o doloroso, solo supo que el único gratificado fue Ron que logró su objetivo pero ella no obtuvo nada, excepto ardor, incomodidad y frustración. Luego recordó que Ron le había dicho que su primera vez fue genial y se levantó de hombros, de seguro para él lo fue, entonces continuó leyendo – _ESPECTACULAR! –_ Hermione quedó sorprendida y releyó – _ESPECTACULAR! Habré tenido como tres orgasmos o más (ji ji) y eso que estábamos escondidos, en los vestuarios del equipo de Quiddich._

 _Gryffindors ganó la final, nada más y nada menos que contra Slytherin y todos estábamos eufóricos, casi todo el castillo, incluso los perdedores salieron a festejar a orillas del lago, donde se habían apostados fogatas para que la fiesta durara hasta que algún docente decidiera acabarla, cosa que iba a resultar rara ya que incluso McGonagall, que ahora era la directora, no podía olvidar su favoritismo hacia Gryffindor y hasta me pareció verla bailando (jaja). Ron se me acercó y me arrojé a sus brazos, no me importaba que estaba todo sudado y sucio ya que lo habían hecho caer de su escoba y estaba enlodado ya que el día anterior había llovido bastante, se acercó a mi oído y me dijo "Debo bañarme, estoy hecho un desastre" No era para menos además de las caídas, había jugado como todo un verdadero león, no sólo protegiendo los tres aros sino que por primera vez haciendo un gol de aro a aro. ¡Imagínate la fuerza de su cuerpo! Bueno, eso no te lo debo decir ¿O si? (jaja) Me preguntó "¿Quieres acompañarme?" ¡Guauuuu! Creo que allí tuve mi primer orgasmo (ji ji) pero no, aún no sabía lo que era tener UN ORGASMO (sí en mayúsculas y tal vez debería agregarle algunos signos de exclamación pero lo dejo para otros futuros jaja) Ya que si bien ambos nos tocábamos provocándonos mutuo placer, no fue hasta entregarme a él que experimenté la más fabulosa de las sensaciones. ¡Mejor que recibir la orden de Merlín!_

 _Imagínate que no dudé un segundo y le pregunté "¿Solos tú y yo?" Él simplemente asintió tomándome de la cintura y apretándome a su cuerpo para que sintiera su tremenda erección –_ Eso si recordaba Hermione, Ron tenía un miembro grande tal vez por eso le había dolido tanto y si bien con el tiempo mejoraron sus encuentros al ella no decirle lo que quería él daba por sentado que ella también disfrutaba. ¡Que idiota! – _Bastó solo eso para mojarme completamente –_ No recordaba que ella tuviese esa forma tan atrevida de hablar y notaba que era mucho más optimista que de costumbre jamás recordó utilizar un jaja en sus relatos, mucho menos un jiji pensó y continuó leyendo– _más que cuando nos quedábamos solos en la sala común y él me tocaba hasta hacerme correr. ¡UFFF! Ya estoy entrando en calor otra vez recordándolo (ji ji) Ron sabía donde y como tocar, hasta hacerme llegar, gracias a nuestra gran comunicación yo nunca dudé en decirle lo que me gustaba y él tampoco con los cual los dos nos conocíamos a la perfección, pero faltaba subir un escalón más, un pequeño escalón ¡Pero el más importante! Bueno continúo, después de recibir esa invitación tan sugerente ya ni palabras me salían y simplemente asentí; él me sonrió, con esa sonrisa sexy, ya sabes cual –_ No, no lo sabía – _la de la foto de nuestro compromiso –_ Hermione hizo una nota mental de buscar fotos y continuó leyendo – _Y tirando de mi fuimos corriendo a los vestuarios, que estaban desiertos, comenzamos a besarnos y él de un movimiento de varita abrió todas las duchas y el lugar comenzó a llenarse de vapor, lo suficiente para calentar el ambiente, pero no tanto como para no poder vernos frente a frente. Comenzamos a sacarnos la ropa lentamente, sin dejar de mirarnos por un instante, poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo, cuando ambos estuvimos desnudos el se separó para mirarme, en realidad sentí que me estaba admirando y me dijo "¡Eres hermosa! Te amo, y quiero que sepas que si tú aún no estás segura, si tienes dudas…" Yo lo interrumpí, le di un beso y comencé a empujarlo hasta que el agua que caía de los grifos nos empapó, me separé y le contesté "No tengo dudas, absolutamente ninguna" Y nuevamente nos besamos, con mayor pasión, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo y exploraron mis senos, yo ya sentía que estaba en el cielo, pero todavía no sabía que estaba lejos de estarlo; tomé su miembro y comencé a estimularlo, aunque debo confesar que él ya estaba listo, igual que yo, pero creo que ambos deseábamos alargar más ese momento, aunque lo que aumentó no sólo fue la expectativa ¿Entiendes? (ji ji)._

 _Luego comenzó a besar, lamer y morder mis pechos ¡Eso me enloquece! Pero sus manos no se quedaron quietas ¡O no! Las bajaba por sobre mi vientre hasta llegar a mi sexo y cuando sus dedos llegaron a mi clítoris yo rápidamente me tensé, con algunos movimientos me hizo llegar y mis piernas me fallaron, pero él me abrazó antes de caerme "Parece que te ha gustado" Me dijo al oído para después morderlo ¡Uy eso es lo más! ¿No te parece? Cuando imposta la voz al mejor estilo locutor y te dice esas cosas tan obvias pero que parecen frases filosóficas del más sabio de los eruditos, hacen que el placer se extienda._

 _Empecé a agacharme, para poder de alguna forma retribuirle tan buen trabajo (ji ji) –_ Hermione releyó ¿Ella haciéndole sexo oral a Ron? Si no fue hasta que nació Rose que se atrevió. Evidentemente la persona que escribía no debía ser ella misma, pero al parecer sí lo era, retomó la lectura – _él me detuvo"Hoy no, quiero hacerte mía ya mismo" declaró "Pero tú…" "Shhh, es que así va a ser más placentero para ti, si estás más estimulada" Entonces me extrañó que estuviese tan seguro, no porque no lo demostrara anteriormente, sino porque incluyo yo que estaba super deseosa no sabía bien que hacer. Se me cruzó por la cabeza que tal vez esa no sería su primera vez y sin dudar le pregunté "¿Cómo sabes tanto?" Él me miró serio por un instante y yo temblé "¿No te enojarás?" Cuando me dijo eso casi muero de un infarto parecía que el vapor me sofocaba, igual tomé coraje y negué con la cabeza "Hablé con Bill, él está casado y sabe de estas cosas, pero te juro que me prometió que no diría nada" Yo largué un profundo suspiro y el oxígeno regresó a la habitación. "¿Te molestó?" "No mi amor, entonces esta es también tu primera vez" "¡Claro! Yo no concebiría entregarle mi amor a otra persona que no seas tú" "Te amo Ron, yo tampoco" "Y dime ¿Quieres que te lo de? Digo, todo mi amor"¡Siempre tan atrevido! Pero yo no me quedé atrás y respondí "Si, quiero que me lo des, ya!" (ji ji) Y sin más me levantó de las caderas y enredó mis piernas a la suya. "esta no es una buena posición, puede dolerte…" Parecía reflexionar y querer bajarme "¡Por favor Ron, hazme el amor ya mismo!" le grité aferrándome más a él y sin esperar, apoyó mi espalda a los azulejos de la pared y comenzó a penetrarme. ¡Dolor! ¡Dolor! –_ Y otra vez una vuelta de página Hermione ahora iba a leer la verdad ¡Qué tonta! ¿Cómo se dejó penetrar de esa manera? ¡Esa posición era extremadamente dolorosa! - _¿Qué dolor? Sólo sentí un poco de ardor y luego placer, el frío de los azulejos contrastaban con las cálidas manos de Ron aferrando mis caderas, su boca ardiente besando mis senos, su virilidad como lava invadiendo mi interior, lenta pero profundamente.-_ Hermione no salía de su asombro y comenzaba a excitarse - _Yo rodeaba su cuello con mis manos y me apoyaba con los brazos sobre sus anchos hombros y lo ayudaba en el movimiento. ¡Increíble! ¡Poderoso! Y en apenas algunas embestidas llegué a mi primer verdadero orgasmo; sentí que mi sangre confluía a mi vientre y explotaba y no pudo evitar morder su hombro para ahogar un grito que salía imparable de mi garganta, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y Ron no me pudo sostener, además, la mordida debió ser fuerte ya que intentó separarme con una mano. ¡Y ambos caímos al suelo! (jaja) ¡Merlín! Luego de comprobar que estábamos los dos bien, comenzamos a reír, él aún de espaldas al piso y yo sobre él. "Perdón" llegó a decirme "¿Por qué? Por hacerme sentir que volaba. Me parece que ahora no temeré volar más en escoba" Contesté y ambos reímos nuevamente. Besé su pecho, su abdomen y no pude evitar poseer su hombría, pronto sus gemidos me hicieron mojar otra vez ¡Es tan estimulante escucharlo gozar! Pero nuevamente él me detuvo, me sostuvo de los hombros y me colocó completamente sobre él "Quiero sentirme otra vez dentro de ti" Y sosteniendo su miembro me dejé invadir otra vez; ahora lo podía sentir más, y además era yo la que controlaba el ritmo, fue maravilloso, comencé a moverme lentamente y poco a poco aceleré el ritmo; Ron acariciaba mis senos y el movimiento aumentaba, aumentaba. Pero mis piernas comenzaron a dolerme. Ahora ya están ejercitadas (jaja), pero en ese entonces mi única gimnasia era sentarme a leer libros y no podía seguir. Cuando Ron notó que desaceleraba me tomó de las caderas y continuó él con el movimiento hasta que llegué a mi segundo orgasmo. ¡Impresionante! Mi cuerpo cayó, extenuado sobre el de él. "No puedo más" le dije y él levantó mi rostro hasta la altura del suyo y declaró "Yo recién comienzo" Eso subió mi libido hasta el Himalaya pero realmente mi cuerpo no daba más, era mi primera vez, y bueno… Ron no tiene precisamente un miembro Standard ¿Comprendes? (jaja) sentía un poco de ardor, pero al pensar en el resultado de sus embestidas a la vez no podía evitar desear querer más. Pero un poco de lógica salió de mí ¿Aún me quedaba algo de ella? (jaja) y debí mantenerme firme en mi decisión "OH Ron, realmente no puedo más" Le rogué y él sonrió, con esa sonrisa que hace que todo pierda sentido y me dijo "esta vez pasa, pero yo quiero darte más, mucho más" "Tendremos mucho tiempo" Contesté y en un rápido movimiento quedó sobre mí. "Siempre terminas teniendo la razón" Y me penetró, lentamente, besando, mordiendo mis labios, lamiendo mi cuello. "Quiero que te vengas conmigo" Le dije "Lo que tú ordenes" Contestó mirándome directo a los ojos, comenzó a acelerar el movimiento, aguardando por mi orden que no tardó en llegar "¡Me corro, Ron, que me vengo!" Gritaba arañando su espalda, él apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y embistió ferozmente prolongando mi clímax, sentía que iba a estallar de placer, y luego mordió mi cuello acallando un grito de placer, pero no sentí el dolor, sólo sentía su simiente entrando apabullante dentro de mi y mi tercer orgasmo apretando su miembro convirtiendo un acto tan común en la más maravillosa de las sensaciones que jamás sentí en toda mi vida._

 _Allí nos quedamos, hasta que nuestras respiraciones se calmaron, nos levantamos y enjuagamos mutuamente, mientras nos secábamos y vestíamos le dije "En verdad tengo una duda" "Quédate tranquila, Bill me enseñó un hechizo anticonceptivo" Me quedé mirándolo. "Gracias, no había pensado en esa posible consecuencia" Él sonrió y declaró "Bueno, algo más en lo que me adelanté" Y ambos reímos "¿Qué dudas tienes, mi amor?" Parecía preocupado, pero yo sólo quería gastarle una broma "¿Cuándo lo podemos repetir?" Él se quedó estático por unos segundos y se acercó "¡Ya mismo!" Y me apresó entre sus brazos. "¡Hoy no!" llegué a decirle "¿Te lastimé, te dolió?" Me preguntó preocupado "No mi vida, es más bien una molestia" Realmente lo veía muy triste y no quería arruinar la magnífica sensación que había tenido "Ya me acostumbraré, además has visto que me ha gustado mucho" "Lo vi y lo sentí" Me contestó mirando su hombro que ya comenzaba a amoratarse y subiendo su camisa para que vea su espalda "ojalá nunca desaparezcan estas marcas" "Mira que yo también tengo lo mío" Respondí mostrando mi cuello "Menos mal que tengo el cabello largo" "Perdóname" "Deja de pedir perdón, fue lo más maravilloso que viví en mi vida, solo tengo que acostumbrarme" "¡Más te vale que lo hagas! Yo ya no puedo estar sin ti." "Yo tampoco mi amor" "Quédate tranquila en cinco días terminan las clases, arreglamos los asuntos con nuestras familias, buscaremos una linda casita y…" Entonces se dirigió a su túnica y sacó una caja pequeña y azul del bolsillo, la abrió ante mi hincándose en una rodilla y pude observar el anillo más hermoso que vi en mi vida, de hecho lo tienes en tu mano ahora –_ Pero Hermione no lo tenía, hacía mucho que se había sacado ese ostentoso anillo de compromiso, de pésimo gusto – _Era precioso, un diamante bordeado por otros más pequeños formando una flor, de oro blanco –_ Ese no era el anillo de compromiso, en realidad Ron se le propuso en un caro restaurante luego de una cena, no luego de aparentemente haber tenido la experiencia más extraordinaria de su vida sacudió la cabeza y continuó leyendo ya buscaría ese anillo – _"…nos casaremos ¿Me aceptas?" Concluyó. ¡Me propuso matrimonio! Yo no dudé un segundo y me arrojé a sus brazos contestando "Si, para siempre" "Para siempre" Repitió él colocándome el anillo. Luego nos fuimos abrazados, de lejos aún se podían ver las llamas de las fogatas que indicaban que la fiesta seguía y nos unimos a nuestros compañeros, sin soltar nuestras manos por el resto de la noche. Fue hermoso ¿No?_

Hermione suspiró. ¡Cómo deseaba poder tener esos recuerdos! Pasó los dedos por la escritura y de repente las páginas comenzaron a brillar, una espiral de luz comenzó a elevarse como una voluta de humo hasta su frente y súbitamente, las imágenes de aquel momento se plasmaron en su mente, las sensaciones, las caricias, los sabores, los perfumes, como si hubiese estado allí y comenzó a llorar de felicidad, era todo tal cual lo relataba.

Viró la página y leyó

" _Este es mi regalo, ángel de la guarda, cuando termines de leer un recuerdo, y al pasar los dedos por la escritura, un hechizo hará que este ingrese en tu mente haciéndote sentir lo vivido. No olvidarás tus propios recuerdos, pero creo que tú también mereces ser feliz."_

Ahora entendía el porqué a Ron le parecían tan extraños esos diarios. Él no sabía que en realidad estaban dirigidos a ella misma, sin esperar más continuó leyendo ávidamente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola: este cap. yo lo leería con la canción Mi sueño de Franco de Vita. No románticos, abstenerse (ji ji)**

 **Besos Ale**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Mi sueño.**

" _Por supuesto no todos son rosas, menos con nosotros dos. Creo que no debo aclararte ese punto (jaja). Pero hemos logrado que nuestras peleas tengo un final feliz. Igualmente la primera discusión fue la peor, porque encerraba tantas dudas, tanta incertidumbre. Yo no sabía como él iba a proceder, sabía que estaba yo en lo cierto. Otra cosa que aprendí a cambiar con el tiempo. ¡HERMIONE NO SIEMPRE TIENES LA RAZÓN, APRÉNDETELO DE UNA VEZ! (JAJA) Habíamos terminado el colegio y ambos teníamos muchos planes personales y como pareja, pero no todo el mundo gira a nuestro alrededor, había mucha gente que quería estar con nosotros. Por supuesto que nosotros no queríamos separarnos ni un instante, pero mis padres necesitaban estar conmigo. Les había faltado mucho, casi habíamos muerto y eso era muy duro, y los padres de Ron estaban igual. La diferencia era que Molly y Arthur no querían irse a ningún lado, pero mis padres querían ir en un viaje de tres semanas por toda Europa._

 _Al principio yo también estaba sin muchas ganas, pero al verlos tan felices por tenerme tan cerca y además sabiendo que pronto me iría otra vez de su lado, para siempre, para formar una nueva familia, la idea no me disgustó._

 _¡Para qué le confesé eso a Ron! Creo que sus gritos pudieron fácilmente sacar a Voldemort de su tumba. Y comenzó con su niñería, que no lo quería, que pronto deseaba separarme de su lado, que demostraba que el amor no me importaba. Ninguna cosa que le refutara lo convencía, ni siquiera cuando le dije que eso sería bueno para que él se interiorizara de todo lo relativo a Sortilegios tranquilo, que podía los fines de semana trasladarse a donde estábamos con mis padres, ya que ellos no tenían problemas. ¡Nada parecía tener sentido para él!_

 _Yo me fui golpeando la puerta de la madriguera, luego hablé con Molly pidiéndole disculpas, pero ella estaba de acuerdo conmigo._

 _Mis padres me dijeron que si quería cancelaban el viaje, pero la verdad era que no quería defraudarlos en ese último contacto con ellos. Igualmente insistieron, ya que si iba a estar tan triste no tenía sentido para ellos. Esa noche incluso dormí con ellos, como cuando era pequeña y me asustaban las tormentas eléctricas (jaja) ¿Recuerdas? –_ Hermione asintió – _De repente a las dos de la mañana los tres nos despertamos con una música que venía de la calle._

 _Al principio pensé que era algún vehículo que pasaba, pero cuando la música no cesó me incorporé, seguida de mis padres y sin encender la luz me asomé por la ventana._

 _En la acera estaban Ron, Harry, George, Bill y Percy._

 _George tocaba una guitarra, Bill un órgano mágicamente adaptado y Percy un violín._

 _Harry tenía una pandereta para marcar la percusión y en el centro y adelantado Ron que al verme asomada por la ventana comenzó a cantar. ¡Si! ¡No lo leas nuevamente! ¡A CANTAR! Debo confesar que ahora que lo recuerdo estaba bastante desafinado (jaja) al igual que todo el grupo, pero en ese momento me parecían un coro de ángeles._

 _¡UNA SERENATA! ¿Hay algo más romántico que una serenata? ¡Si! Pero en ese momento era lo más hermoso que alguien había hecho por mí, por mi amor._

 _Comencé a prestar atención a lo que cantaba y su voz llegó clara a mis oídos._

" _Tal vez sea yo_

 _El hombre más feliz de este planeta_

 _Si cuento con tus besos_

 _Cada vez que se me antoja_

 _O también el más afortunado de este mundo_

 _Si cada vez que me despierto_

 _Yo te encuentro aquí a mi lado_

 _O tal vez no exista nada que me importe más que tú_

 _Y me basta con saber que estas allí_

 _Pensando un poco en mí"_

 _Mientras cantaba George lo acompañaba con la guitarra y a los demás se los veía un poco nerviosos, pero Ron sólo me miraba a los ojos sin importarle nada más y yo le correspondía._

" _Y tú la vida_

 _En cada beso tú me das la vida_

 _Y tú mi fuerza_

 _Para entender un poco más el mundo donde vivo_

 _Un tiempo para sentirse seguro_

 _Un tiempo donde se puede soñar_

 _Tal vez sea yo_

 _El hombre más feliz de este planeta_

 _Si has hecho con mi vida lo que a ti te dio la gana_

 _O también nunca llegué a decirte todo lo que siento_

 _Yo no me atrevería a ver quién tiene ese talento_

 _O tal vez no exista nada que me duela más que tú_

 _Y me basta con saber que estás allí_

 _Pensando un poco en mí"_

 _Pronto los demás se le unieron con la música de cada uno de sus instrumentos, debía reconocer que Percy tocaba muy bien el violín y le daba más romanticismo, pero esas son apreciaciones actuales ya que en ese momento lo único que escuchaba era a Ron que de esa forma me estaba pidiendo disculpas, demostrándome que haría cualquier cosa, incluso llegar a convencer a Harry para que lo acompañara con el coro (jaja) ¡Tú sabes lo tímido que es Harry! Y tiraba de la manga de la camisa para que lo ayudara a cantar._

" _Y tú la vida_

 _En cada abrazo tú me das la vida_

 _Y tú mi fuente_

 _De donde bebo cada día de mi vida_

 _Un tiempo para sentirse seguro_

 _Un tiempo donde se puede soñar"_

 _Donde se puede vivir… sentir"_

 _El solo de Percy en el violín me terminó de emocionar y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi mejilla, comencé a ver movimientos detrás de mi y pude ver a mis padres que abrazados bailaban al ritmo de la música y sonreí para luego volver a mirar a Ron._

" _Y tú la vida_

 _En cada beso tú me das la vida_

 _Y tú mi fuerza_

 _Para entender un poco más el mundo donde vivo_

 _Un tiempo para sentirse seguro_

 _Un tiempo donde se puede soñar_

 _Un tiempo donde todo luce tan perfecto_

 _Por si acaso no me muevo_

 _Que no quiero despertar_

 _Tal vez sea yo el hombre más feliz de este planeta."_

 _No esperé más y salí corriendo de la casa, bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y abrí la puerta, iba tan rápido que no preví que él ya estaba en el umbral esperándome y ambos caímos al suelo, besándonos apasionadamente._

" _Nosotros nos vamos" Decía Harry "Puede venir la policía a arrestarnos en cualquier momento." Los miramos a todos desde el piso, soltando el beso y le sonreímos, ellos nos saludaron con las manos y tomando los instrumentos salieron corriendo. Fue muy gracioso (jaja) Yo volví a besarlo apasionadamente. "Tus padres" Llegó a decirme él avergonzado, pero al mirar hacia la ventana ellos había corrido las cortinas y apagado la luz que habían encendido cuando escuchamos la música. "Mis padres duermen" Le dije y volví a besarlo. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo por sobre la fina tela de mi pijama y yo me apretaba fuertemente sobre él. De repente una luz seguida de un carraspeó nos hizo separar; era un policía._

" _Disculpen" Nos dijo "Nos han reportado ruidos molestos" Ron se puso colorado y ambos nos levantamos. "¿Ruidos molestos?" Pregunté yo indignada "Mi novio estaba dedicándome una serenata. ¡Y estaba bastante afinado por cierto!" "Bueno, mi amor, eso no es del todo cierto" Trataba de decir Ron y el policía comenzó a sonreír. "¿Cómo que no" yo lo defendía "Si tranquilamente puedes participar y ganar un concurso de canto" "Se nota que está enamorada señorita" Simplemente declaró el policía "¡Por supuesto que estoy enamorada! ¡Me voy a casar con él! ¿Cree que lo haría sin estar enamorada? ¡Habrase visto!" Entonces Ron me rodeó con sus brazos y dijo "Disculpe oficial, no volverá a ocurrir" "Bueno, buenas noches" Simplemente saludó el hombre y se marchó reportando el hecho por su radio._

" _¿Por qué no me dejas defenderte?" "Porque no hay nada más que decir, excepto que lo siento" Allí me olvidé del policía, de los vecinos, de mis padres que se habían asomado nuevamente al oír al oficial, de todo y volví a besarlo. "Yo lo siento. Nunca pienso en tus sentimientos, soy egoísta" "No, no digas eso, yo soy egoísta, dentro de unos meses te tendré toda para mí, fue muy injusto que te atormente por unas semanas con tus padres. ¡Es que no sabía si podía vivir sin ti! Bueno en realidad no sé si podré soportarlo, pero tienes razón, me dedicaré a Sortilegios, nos escribiremos y cuando vuelvas no te dejaré ir más. ¿Estás de acuerdo?" "¡Te amo tanto Ron!" Simplemente le dije y nos volvimos a besar. Papá bajó y le ofreció a Ron quedarse a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes y en cuanto ellos se quedaron dormidos fui a la misma, la trabé, la insonoricé he hicimos el amor hasta el amanecer. –_ Eso era imposible ¡Ella teniendo relaciones en la casa de sus padres! Era inconcebible. _– Debo reconocer que estaba un poco inhibida, pero en cuanto Ron me invadió me olvidé de todo, es que todo pierde sentido, excepto él cuando hacemos el amor. "Creo que tu tienes el suficiente talento para decirme todo lo que sientes" le decía antes de despedirme a mi habitación haciéndole entender que apreciaba la canción que había elegido._

 _Mas tarde desayunamos todos juntos, Ron estaba nervioso, yo lo notaba, y en un momento se levantó y llamó a mi padre para hablar con él, regresaron al rato ambos sonrientes. Yo estaba muy intrigada, a mamá la veía más tranquila pero debí esperar hasta quedarnos solos para preguntarle que había sucedido. Me confesó que no era por la noche anterior que estaba incómodo, sino porque en realidad habían sido muy pocas las veces que estaba con mis padres y además que no había pedido mi mano como era la costumbre primero a mi padre y quiso remendar ese error, pidiendo disculpas y quería saber si ellos lo aceptaban como mi futuro esposo. Yo empecé a reír y él me miró intrigado "eso es del siglo XVIII" reía yo "Ahora no se pide más la mano al padre de la novia, además ¿Te casas con él o conmigo?" "Contigo" respondió él "Entonces quien debe aceptarte soy yo y ya lo he hecho" "Son nuestras costumbres" Contestaba Ron "Y tal vez sean arcaicas pero a mi me gustan" Lo veía enojado, no enojado no, más bien ofendido. "Disculpa, no quise ofenderte. Creo que si es importante para ti yo no tengo nada más que decirte, es más, creo que mi padre está mucho más contento. ¿Me perdonas?" "No tengo que perdonarte" Y nos abrazamos, luego nos despedimos y él me acompañó a comprar algunas cosas, lo cual fue muy divertido ya que aún no se adecuaba muy bien en el centro comercial muggle. Pero lo que yo no sabía era que ese tema traería una discusión aún mayor en el futuro."_

Nuevamente Hermione pasó los dedos por la escritura y el recuerdo se plasmó en su mente, se rió mucho ya que como ella lo había dicho, los chicos parecían gatos callejeros y no un coro de angelitos, pero no por ello le supuso menos romántico.

Luego pudo leer los detalles del viaje con sus padres, y cuando Ron se unió a ellos un fin de semana, las cartas que le llegaban y enviaba, y finalmente su regreso, luego cuando fueron a buscar la casa, en la que estaban en ese momento, y como manejaron hábilmente la situación para sacar un mejor precio.

El día de su boda fue más que mágico, igual que su noche de bodas, el viaje de luna de miel espectacular y la inserción de ambos en el mundo laboral, tanto ella en el Ministerio como él en sortilegios. También leyó cuando ella se le presentó el día de su cumpleaños y lo que siguió a la subida de escalera de ellos. ¡UFFF! Realmente eran candentes. Cuando nació Rose y muchas salidas y viajes juntos. Pero luego leyó un final de página que la congeló.

" _Hielo, eso fue lo que sentí…_

Intuyó que se avecinaba su encuentro con Draco y con miedo viró la página.

 _ **-0000000000000000-**_

 **La parte que ella discute con el policía la recordé de una película vieja Argentina con María de los Angeles Medrano y Pablo Alarcón, llamada "Carmiña" del año 1972 (viejita, viejita yo ni había nacido jaja) donde después de luchar contra millones de prejuicios y personas se casan y cuando el cura le pregunta ¿Acepta usted… Ella lo interrumpe y le dice "¿Cómo no va a aceptar? ¿Usted sabe todas las cosas por las que pasamos para llegar acá? Y empieza a hablar (ella es una chica de pueblo muy inocente y chistosa jaja) y él la interrumpe y le da un beso y se calma. Algo así intenté hacer, pero más recatado porque Hermione es más cerebral, pero quise demostrar que se le va cuando defiende a Ron (jaja) No se si valga la aclaración, pero aquí está.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

Hielo

" _Hielo, eso fue lo que sentí cuando oí la fría voz de Ron. "¡No lo concibo más!" Y ahora qué, pensé yo, y entré en el cuarto de lavado para verlo frente al lavarropas con una camisa rosa pálido en sus manos, pero yo no recordaba que él tuviera una de ese color, entonces me miró, y sacó un bóxer, una camiseta y un par de bragas mías del mismo color, para terminar sacando una pollera mía roja. Al notar que no eran rosa, sino blancas desteñidas me mordí el labio inferior levantándome sutilmente te hombros, eso siempre solía funcionar, pero al parecer esta vez no iba a ser suficiente._

" _Mañana. ¡No! ¡Hoy mismo quiero ver estos funestos aparatos fuera de la casa!" "Pero Ron…" Me quejé "¡No! ¡No más concesiones! ¡Esto desaparece ya!" "Es un lavarropas" "¡No me interesa saber su nombre!" Estaba realmente enojado y la verdad era que tenía razón, era la quinta vez que eso sucedía, incluso yo misma me había molestado en una de esas tantas oportunidades. "¡Ni tampoco ese aparato giratorio!" "Seca ropas" Acoté y me miró de tal forma que bajé la mirada entendiendo que no quería saber sus nombres._

" _¡Tampoco esa cosa chupa tierra! ¡Ni la otra que saca el brillo al piso!" Mientras hablaba salía del lavadero y se paraba en la sala "¡Ni ese aparato bochinchero!" "¡Es una radio!" "¡Pero no capta ninguna de nuestras señales!" Luego entró en la cocina y la misma suerte corrió, la procesadora, licuadora, batidora y extractor de jugos. "Ron, yo vengo cansada del Ministerio y estas cosas me ayudan a hacer la labores más rápido" Y la discusión comenzó "¡Puedes usar la magia!" "No me sale bien, requiere práctica pero no tengo tiempo" "¡Deja de trabajar!" "¡Tú estás loco!" "¡Más loco del que inventó…? – Y señalando el refrigerador dijo "¿Cómo se llama esto, regidor?" "Refrigerador, y esto te permite tu bebida fresca!" Le contesté sacando una cubitera de hielo. "Puedes congelar un vaso con un simple hechizo" "¡Pero no puedo hacer esto!" Le grité y metiéndole la cubitera dentro de la camisa dejé caer varios cubos dentro de ella. "¡Frío, frío, frío!" Comenzó a gritar él sacándose los hielos mientras yo giraba con la total intención de marcharme "¡No te escaparás!" Me dijo apresándome de la cintura y colocándome un par de cubitos dentro de mi camisa por la espalda. Ahora era yo la que saltaba para sacarme el frío en mi trasero y él reía gracioso. "¡AH No saldrás ileso!" grité y una guerra estalló; comenzamos a intentar introducir hielos en la camisa del otro, hasta que él me colocó uno pequeño en la boca y me besó. Su cálida lengua en contraste con el frío cubo rápidamente me dio muchas ideas y arrancándole la camisa comencé a pasarle un hielo por su cuello, su pecho y abdomen, lo despojé de sus jeans y bóxer y tomé entre mis manos a su miembro mientras sostenía un cubito y él se estremeció dándome otra idea más osada; busqué un cubo sobre la mesa lo introduje en mi boca y luego tomé posesión de su erección. "Hermione" Suspiró Ron y llevó su mano a mi cabeza imponiéndome un ritmo lento, disfrutando de la enervante sensación, así hasta que el hielo desapareció. Él tomó otra cubitera y mirándome con su sexy sonrisa declaró "Mi turno" Y sin más desprendió mi camisa, sacó mi sujetador y recostándome sobre la mesa terminó de desnudarme completamente._

 _Lentamente comenzó a pasarme el hielo por mis senos, mis pezones se endurecieron como rocas y luego los lamió; la sensación era apabullante; frío y calor uniéndose para generar placer._

 _Luego tomó otro trozo de hielo y lo pasaba por mi abdomen, luego de dejar el rastro de agua heleada su cálida lengua seguía el mismo recorrido provocando con las dos dicotómicas sensaciones las mismas emociones._

 _Abrió mis piernas y mis muslos sufrieron esa bella tortura y cuando creí que allí iba a terminar todo, que no se atrevería a continuar, él lo hizo. ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo dudar que el no se atrevería?_

 _La frialdad del hielo sobre mi sexo hizo que me arqueara pero cuando su lengua siguió el mismo movimiento no puede evitar jadear su nombre "Ron" Y no pude pensar más, menos aún cuando enfrió su lengua con el hielo y la introducía en mí, todo perdió sentido "Si, Ron si" Gritaba como una poseída, él jugaba conmigo llevándome a ese terreno donde sabía que ganaría la batalla, en realidad donde ambos lo haríamos._

 _Pude sentir dos cubos de hielo sobre mi vientre para luego notar que él subía a la mesa y me penetraba diciendo "Si te ayudo. ¿Intentarás hacer las cosas con magia?" "Si, sólo necesito de ti para hacer magia" le contesté ya presa de sus embestidas y sumergida en la sensación de percibir su piel ardiente contrastando con el hielo que cedía, derritiéndose al contacto de ambos cuerpos; llegamos a un orgasmo profundo e intenso y mientras nos desacelerábamos el acotó "Bien, el refrigerador puede quedarse"_

Esa era una de las vivencias que Hermione quería tener en su mente, pero además se propuso que debía repetirla en breve, le supuso muy intensa y altamente gratificante.

\- Altamente gratificante – Dijo en voz alta y luego pensó como lo diría la Hermione de los diarios – Caliente al máximo – Declaró y se echó a reír.

Hermione se pasó toda la mañana, sentada en el suelo leyendo esos diarios, su estado de ánimo pasaba de la risa al llanto, de la alegría al enojo, y del desgano al éxtasis total ya que los primeros tiempos de la pareja parecieron ser difíciles, pero siempre lograban sortear sus diferencias.

Luego una de las notas le llamó la atención.

" _He chocado hoy con Malfoy en el callejón Diagon…_

Hermione no pudo evitar arrojar el libro ante la impresión. Lo recogió del piso, para continuar leyendo cuando una voz la distrajo.

\- ¿Mamá? – Volteó, para ver a Rose y a Hugo frente a ella con una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros.

Se levantó lentamente y les abrió los brazos.

\- Soy yo – Simplemente dijo y los dos niños corrieron a sus brazos, detrás de ellos Ron observaba la escena. Respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire y sintiéndose vivo por primera vez desde hacía cinco años atrás. Su familia estaba entera, y los asuntos legales fueron arreglados rápidamente por Harry.

Su amigo jamás le había fallado, como nunca lo abandonó su familia en ningún instante. Podía decir que era el hombre más feliz del mundo pero aún algo le seguía sin cuadrar.

¿Por qué Hermione utilizó un giratiempo para regresar al pasado? En un principio pensó que era por las mentiras que Ludmila, su secretaria, le había dicho a su mujer y en su afán de saber la verdad cometió un delito.

La verdad en un principio prefería no indagar, gracias a ese hecho ella estaba allí y en definitiva era lo único que importaba, pero los comentarios y el comportamiento de ella le hacía pensar que algo más oscuro rodeaba todo ese asunto.

Pero en ese momento prefirió alejar esas dudas y disfrutar de cómo sus hijos besaban y abrazaban casi llevando a la asfixia a su mujer y exclamó.

\- ¡Déjenla respirar! ¡No se va a ir a ningún lado! – Los tres voltearon a verlo y él se unió al grupo. Miró de costado y notó que Hermione había leído gran parte de sus diarios y también los periódicos posteriores a su muerte. Lo cual le trajo aún más dudas.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala y entonces un estruendo se escuchó de la chimenea, para luego dar lugar a un humo verde.

\- ¡Ronald Weasley! – gritaba Molly - ¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que debes limpiar la chime… - Pero quedó estática y sin habla al ver a Hermione junto a los niños.

\- ¡mamá! – Llegó a decirle la castaña corriendo a abrasarla y la dama aún sorprendida correspondió el saludo.

\- Era verdad – Llegó a decir mientras acariciaba los rizos de la cabellera de Hermione – pensaba que Ginny también se había vuelto loca, como Ron.

\- Yo no estaba loco. – Reclamó el aludido.

\- ¡Abandonaste tu trabajo, tus hijos, tu vida! – Lo retaba la dama y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse tan cómoda, Molly era siempre igual, y adoraba poder sentir esa familiaridad al menos con ella, lo mismo le sucedía con sus hijos, pero con Ron se sentía distinto, era todo tan nuevo, hermoso, mágico, intenso, pero novedoso.

Gracias a los diarios pudo saber que su vida era un cuento de hadas, tal cual lo predijo, con sus altibajos normales en una pareja pero en definitiva un y vivieron felices por siempre.

Ron era maravilloso, cariñoso, romántico, apasionado, atento y un excelente compañero, padre y por sobre todo esposo, y ella era su igual femenino, excelente esposa y madre, buena amiga y compañera, se complementaban a la perfección y si bien debieron sortear las diferencias comunes en toda una pareja lo hicieron con suma facilidad, no habían nunca dejado de ser amigos, se comentaban sus dudas y las sobrellevaban, y a la vez la pasión los envolvía en los momentos de intimidad, aún algunos recuerdos la sonrojaron y descubrió que hizo cosas que jamás creyó que podía hacer ni con Ron ni con nadie.

Había logrado el cometido que se había propuesto, había solucionado los problemas de su vida y ahora era cuestión de redescubrir y experimentar en carne propia todos esos recuerdos plasmados en los libros.

Miró a Ron y notó que a pesar de sonreírle con sumo amor, algo le molestaba, más allá que él era diferente, a ella no se le escapaban esos detalles.

Pero en ese momento otro estruendo la hizo virar y pudo ver la llegada paulatina de Arthur, Goerge, Bill, Percy, incluso de Charly, que al verla viva no dudaron en abrazarla y saludarla.

Ya sabía por sus diarios que ella era un Weasley más, nunca más se hizo llamar Granger desde que se casó con Ron, a diferencia con su vida anterior donde férreamente luchó por mantener su independencia, en esa hermosa realidad, ella era una Weasley, le decía mamá y papá a Arthur y los hermanos de Ron eran los suyos.

Muchos podrían decir que abandonar su apellido y hacerse llamar por el de su esposo, era algo antiguo, absurdo y machista, pero no lo hizo por esos motivos, incluso Ron se negó que ella fuera reconocida como Weasley en el ministerio, porque la conocía y sabía que ella defendía la individualidad y derechos de todos, y él no la iba a sentir menos su mujer por no hacerse llamar Weasley, pero ellos fueron su familia desde que ingresó en ese mundo; pudo leer que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente y que absolutamente toda la familia de Ron la acompañaron en ese momento de dolor que debió revivir leyendo sus notas, y desde ese momento había decidido que ella era definitivamente una más de ellos, se sentía orgullosa de ser Granger, pero su corazón ya era Weasley y así lo sentía con todas sus fuerzas.

Pronto arribaron Harry y Ginny y el círculo de familiares de completó. Más adelante les dirían a las esposas de los muchachos y a los hijos menores, pero por ahora, sólo ellos sabrían la verdad.

Relató, mientras los demás reorganizaban la casa cuales fueron las circunstancias que la llevaron a utilizar un giratiempo, maravillada de cómo funcionaba la maquinaria Weasley, todos, siguiendo las ordenes de Molly llevaban adelante la tarea de acomodar toda la casa que Ron había abandonado y al llegar la tarde todo estaba listo, la cena preparándose y ellos terminando de escuchar su relato inventado.

\- O sea que básicamente tú viaje fue en vano porque no pudiste evitar que él continuara obsesionado contigo.

\- la verdad que sí, mi idea original de rechazar los presentes que en su momento no hice pensando que eran de Ron, en lugar de desistir su comportamiento lo hicieron más peligroso. – Miraba a todos los Weasley contando su casi real historia pero al posar los ojos en Ron intuyó que él no le creía.

Uno a uno se fueron marchando, ella entregó el giratiempo a Harry y este lo restauraría al Ministerio lo antes posible.

Por la noche, se encontraba entre los cálidos brazos de Ron pero ninguno podía dormir.

\- ¿Qué te sucede, te noto extraño? – preguntaba ella.

\- No es nada, es que hay algo de tu relato que no me cierra, disculpa, no es común que yo descrea de ti, de hecho es totalmente imposible que tú me mientas, salvo para ocultarme alguna sorpresa que estás preparando – Le sonreía – Pero te siento diferente.

\- Ya te expliqué que mi viaje al pasado me descolocó un poco en tiempo y espacio.

\- Tienes razón. ¿Por qué releías tus diarios?

\- Porque quería hacerlo, lo que había leído en los periódicos fue tan macabro que quería leer y recordar los momentos felices que vivimos.

\- Y habrá más – Le decía él estrechándola más cerca de su cuerpo.

\- De seguro que sí – Contestaba ella feliz.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

 **La muerte, la resurrección y la sorpresa**

Al día siguiente mientras estaban todos preparando su retorno al mundo mágico, como Jane Granger, la hermana gemela de Hermione, ella regresó al ático y retomó la lectura que había sido interrumpida.

" _He chocado hoy con Malfoy en el callejón Diagon, pero tú, mi ángel de la guarda no has aparecido para prevenirme, además me he enterado de una noticia apabullante y no pude sortear la situación como debería. Creo que Ron tiene una amante. ¡Sé que es ilógico! Pero Ludmila me confesó que ellos se aman desde hace mucho tiempo, casi desde que ella comenzó a trabajar en sortilegios. ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡No lo creo! Pero la presencia de Malfoy me desconcertó aún más. "¿Cómo estás?" Me preguntó como si fuésemos grandes amigos y yo sin saber porque respondía que podría estar mejor. Sin darme cuenta le estaba confesando lo que me había enterado minutos antes y él como si nada me respondió que la mejor forma de responder a una traición era con otra. Por supuesto que lo mandé al demonio y me marché._

Luego de eso el diario no tenía más notas.

Entonces retomó la lectura de los libros de Ron.

" _He leído tu diario, y he informado de tu encuentro con Malfoy a Harry que ya lo está interrogando. Espero que el sepa tu paradero y que no hayas hecho caso a sus insidiosos comentarios."_

" _Me he enterado que Malfoy estaba confabulado con Ludmila para separarnos. ¡No lo puedo creer! Y ahora confesó que él te raptó, estamos buscándote ya que él no confesó nada más"_

A diferencia de los suyos, las anotaciones de Ron no tenían fecha, y eran cortas, intermitentes y desprolijas.

" _Muerta, estás muerta, él te raptó, te violó, te torturó y te asesinó. Harry intentó evitar que me enterara pero le fue imposible que llegara a saber los detalles de tu muerte. Deseo matarlo y vengar tu brutal asesinato, pero todos me detuvieron. No vale la pena ir a Askaban por ese maldito, me decían, pero ese maldito me arrebató lo único que me importaba en la vida. Pienso en Rose y Hugo, y eso evita que ahora mismo me quite la misma, pero no puedo evitar desearlo con todas mis fuerzas."_

" _He visto tu cuerpo, por más que Harry intentó que no debiera reconocerlo, los miembros del comité que está juzgando a tu asesino obligó a que fuese yo quien te reconociera. ¡No podía creer que el cuerpo frente a mi fuese el tuyo! Recordaba todos los momentos que el mismo vibró junto al mío y no pude evitar llorar frente a todos, como un niño, como lo estoy haciendo ahora, y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que se me agoten las lágrimas si eso existiera"_

" _Es posible morir de amor, yo soy la prueba de ello, tal vez el cuerpo resiste, en su afán casi salvaje y primitivo de subsistencia mantenerse con vida, pero la mente se aferra a la muerte, he abandonado a George, a los niños, a mi familia. Te pido disculpas, no puedo seguir sin ti, no puedo y sin embargo me inundan los buenos momentos juntos, creo verte en cada rincón donde te hice el amor, donde reímos, donde lloramos y nos peleamos, y donde nuevamente nos devoramos con una pasión casi inhumana. ¿Recuerdas mis besos? ¿Recuerdas mis abrazos? ¡Yo lo hago todos los días, todas las horas, todos los minutos!"_

" _Ayer creí ver tu figura cerca de la puerta de entrada, fue un instante, como si fueras invisible y por un momento aparecieras. Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco. Todos me dicen que debo volver a trabajar y a estar con los demás. Temen por mí, Ginny viene todos los días y ayer me ha dejado un traje ya que Rose se recibe mañana y me han obligado a ir, ella es excelente, se parece tanto a ti, es fuerte, inteligente y defiende lo que piensa a capa y espada, estarías muy orgullosa, siguió con tus fundaciones, llevó al P.E.D.D.O. a escalas internacionales, y fundó varias organizaciones en defensa de las criaturas aún discriminadas. Me han dicho incluso que se ha encontrado con vampiros. ¡Definitivamente lleva tu sangre en las venas! Pero desea ser doctora, ayudar a la gente desde esa perspectiva y lo veo bien. No he dejado de pagar las cuotas del apartamento, el dinero de Gringott es para ellos ahora, ya que yo no necesito nada. En realidad sí, te necesito a ti, pero no te puedo tener. No puedo superar tu perdida, ni los gritos de mi hermana, ni las súplicas de Harry, ni las constantes intervenciones de mi familia que me obligan a presenciar las reuniones familiares me hacen querer volver a lo que era. ¿Por qué moriste? ¿Por qué no luchaste? ¿Por qué no te escapaste? Esas interrogantes no dejan de presentarse en mi cabeza, tú eras más fuerte e inteligente que él, más astuta y hábil. ¿Acaso le hiciste caso y te quisiste vengar de mí por las mentiras de Ludmila? Sé que ya hace más de cuatro años que partiste y él nunca confesó nada de eso. ¿por qué pienso en eso? ¡Nosotros éramos felices, perfectos, la envidia de todos!"_

" _¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Por dudar de tu amor, de tu fidelidad, de ti! No mereces que tenga esos pensamientos, no mereces que siquiera cruce eso por mi mente. No veo el porque sigo escribiendo estos diarios, ya que tú nunca los leerás, tú no regresaras, pero hay algo que me dice que eso no es del todo cierto, no sé porque pero siento que tú me prometiste regresar y aquí estoy esperándote. ¿Tan grande es mi locura?"_

\- Estás aquí – La voz de Ron la hizo regresar a la realidad - ¿Qué sucede? – Hasta que él se le acercó ella no había notado que estaba llorando.

\- Nada – decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas y Ron observó los diarios.

\- Perdóname, yo no debí dudar de ti.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, pero lo cierto es que yo tampoco sé lo que sucedió, y tus dudas eran lógicas. Lo único que puedo decirte – acotó poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo – es que yo nunca te dejaré de amar, tú eres todo para mí.

Ron respondió el abrazo y sonrió. Sus dudas se despejaban y Hermione pudo observar en la mirada de su esposo que desde ese momento su vida sería maravillosa.

Días más tarde la prensa estaba extasiada.

¡Una hermana gemela muggle!

La asediaron con preguntas. ¿Dónde había estado todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué tardó en presentarse en el mundo mágico? ¿Por qué ahora se decidió a hacerlo? ¿Qué relación mantenía con Ron? Y miles de preguntas que contestó tal cual lo planeado.

Debió prometer algunas entrevistas personales y luego se marchó a su casa.

Los días fueron pasando y todo se presentó tal cual lo establecido, poco a poco los acosos periodísticos fueron mermando y sus vidas encaminándose.

Como lo habían hablado ella comenzó a trabajar en Sortilegios y su ayuda fue muy apreciada, de hecho George estaba feliz ya que no sólo recuperó a su cuñada sino también a su hermano y se quedaba mirándolos embobado como los dos eran cada vez más inseparables, pero debían aún guardar las apariencias y si bien la prensa sabía que ella vivía en casa de su hermana muerta, seguían apostando hasta donde la relación de Ron y la nueva Jane era estrictamente familiar y no romántica.

Pero lamentablemente todo tiene una falla y esta se encontraba en Askaban, planeando su huida junto a otro grupo de reos, que odiaban tanto como él a los Weasley Granger incluso a Potter.

Draco Malfoy nunca dejó de idear como escapar, y ahora más que nunca al ver que de alguna manera ella había regresado.

Se hacía llamar Jane pero sólo él sabía que era mentira, podría engañar a todos, incluso a su marido, o tal vez estuvieran confabulados, pero él sabía que era Hermione.

\- Tú la mataste hijo – Le decía su madre.

\- ¡No! – gritaba él.

\- ¡Lo he visto con mis propios ojos! ¡He visto como sepultabas su cadáver!

\- ¡Mírala! ¡Es ella!

\- Es su gemela – La madre de Draco intentaba razonar con su hijo, pero sabía que cuando algo lo obsesionaba nada lo hacía entrar en razón.

Se encontraban aguardando la visita de Scorpius que los iba a ver una vez por mes.

\- ¿Qué sabes? – Sin ningún preámbulo Draco interrogó a su hijo.

\- Nada – respondió el muchacho, un perfecto calco físico de él en su adolescencia.

\- ¡Imposible!

\- Estudio, hago las prácticas y comparto el departamento con Rose Weasley sin nadie saberlo. Te puedo asegurar que no hay nada extraño en torno a la aparición de su tía.

\- ¡Es su madre!

\- ¡Tú mataste a su madre! – El chico se levantaba, pero ante la mirada de su abuela regresó a su asiento.

\- No puede ser, no puede ser – Draco se desesperada – Yo he estudiado toda la vida de Hermione, he seguido a sus padres, he investigado todos sus detalles muggles y mágicos y nunca surgió la existencia de una hermana gemela.

\- La historia es la siguiente, ella estaba en un internado, ya que contrario a sus padres no aceptaba la magia de su hermana y decidió separarse de la familia, incluso ingresó con otro nombre en el instituto al cual perteneció.

Nunca más se vieron, y al morir Hermione los poderes de ella le fueron trasferidos, algo que jamás se escuchó en el mundo mágico, pero todos sabemos que la condición de Hermione era muy particular.

\- Esa es la versión de la prensa, si quisiera saberlo leería el profeta. – Le decía su padre – Quiero saber más.

\- No hay más, Rose estaba muy impactada al encontrar a su tía en su casa, al punto de creer que era su madre, pero ella rápidamente se presentó como su gemela. Los papeles son genuinos y la reacción de Rose lo es también. La presencia de su tía la perturba porque le recuerda a su madre, además ella se ha quedado a vivir con su padre y es todo muy confuso para todos.

\- ¿A qué se dedica?

\- Se ha puesto a trabajar en Sortilegios con su cuñado.

\- ¿No regresará al mundo muggle?

\- Al parecer, al ostentar poderes mágicos su visión de la magia cambió y se decidió a encontrar a su hermana, ella tampoco sabía que estaba muerta y luego los médicos dedujeron que los poderes se heredaron por la muerte de Hermione.

\- Espero la próxima vez hagas mejor tu trabajo de espía.

\- No habrá otra vez padre – Contestaba el muchacho – No haré más el papel de soplón de la vida de Rose y los suyos, menos aún que la misma se está componiendo. ¿Qué más quieres lograr? ¿Acaso ahora intentarás algo con la hermana de Hermione?

\- ¡Ella es Hermione!

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Deberías estar en un manicomio en lugar de la prisión! ¡Estás demente! – Se levantó de la silla – Adiós abuela y ya que no preguntaron, me va muy bien, el estudio avanza y tengo muy buenas notas, trabajo a medio tiempo en una clínica pero mi meta es trabajar en San Mungo. Adiós.

Y se marchó sin voltear, no iría nunca más a verlos, ellos no se preocupaban por él, eran egoístas y perversos, por suerte había heredado el carácter de su madre, aunque todos les dijeran que eran idéntico físicamente a su padre, pero su madre lo crió bien, le brindó amor y cuidado, de hecho lo seguía haciendo, y avalando su amistad con Rose.

Amistad que se forjó en el colegio, a pedido de su padre, para saber sobre la vida de Hermione Granger y que luego dio paso a una genuina simpatía entre ambos.

Pero lo que nadie sabía, ni los dementes que abandonaba en Askaban, ni la familia de Rose era que era algo más que afecto amigable los que los unía, ellos se amaban desde hacía mucho tiempo y entre ambos se apoyaban en los momentos duros.

Fue muy difícil enfrentar el hecho de ser el hijo del hombre que mató a su madre, pero el amor ya estaba instaurado en sus corazones y les fue imposible desprenderse de él, incluso los hizo más unidos, ya que él se dedicó a hacer de bastón ante tanto sufrimiento, por el asesinato de Hermione y por el hermetismo de Ron.

No lo culpaba, si él perdiera a Rose se sentiría igual.

Pero la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad a Ronald Weasley, él sabía la verdad, sabía que la madre de Rose había regresado, que había utilizado un giratiempo y por eso no estaba muerta y que todo era una farsa para proteger su identidad y poder permitir que su padre continuara en la cárcel.

Muchos podrían decir que era un ingrato por permitir eso, pero no aquellos que conocían su historia como Rose, aquellos que sabían que su padre nunca lo amó, y que sólo lo utilizó toda la vida para colmar su obsesión por una mujer que jamás lo amó sabrían que su actuar era totalmente entendible.

Esperaba nunca más verlo en la vida, él iba a ser feliz, con la mujer que amaba y que correspondía ese amor, sabía que sería difícil ser aceptado por la familia Weasley, sobre todo por todo lo que les hizo padecer su padre, pero él no era igual, aunque exteriormente fuera idéntico a él, por dentro era una persona totalmente diferente.

Entró al departamento y respiró el perfume a flores tan característico de ella, la cual envuelta en una toalla salía del baño.

\- Llegaste – Le decía sacudiendo su cabello para secarlo - ¿Todo bien?

\- Si mi amor – Contestaba él acercándose – ya me he librado de mi padre, ya le he dicho que no iré nunca más, ya es parte de mi pasado, y tú eres mi futuro.

\- sabes que cuando se entere de nuestro compromiso intentará llegar a ti otra vez.

\- Ya no me interesa, me costó asimilar que no me quiso y nunca me querrá, ahora estoy enfocado en obtener el amor de otra persona – Declaraba hundiendo su rostro en el cuello aún húmedo de la chica.

\- ¿Si, de quién? – Preguntaba ella coqueta.

\- De tus padres y tu familia – respondió sonriendo y ella lo miró interrogante - ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que iba a decir de ti? – Ella asintió aún sorprendida – Tú amor lo tengo hace mucho, como tú al mío, ahora deberé enfocarme en ser aceptado por tu familia.

\- ¿tan seguro estás de mi amor?

\- Por supuesto, ese anillo que llevas en tu mano es prueba de ello.

\- Aún no estamos casados y nuestro compromiso no es oficial – Ella intentaba dar un paso atrás, pero él se lo impidió abrazándola por la cintura.

\- Así que me lo harás difícil.

\- Tal vez. ¿Qué me ofreces? – Le decía ella sensualmente.

\- Te ofrezco mi vida, mi corazón, todo lo que soy y esto – contestaba besándola apasionadamente.

De repente una voz los separó abruptamente.

\- ¿Rose? – Ambos miraron desde donde provenía la misma y vieron a Ron, abrasado a Hermione parados frente a ellos con cara de asombro.

\- Parece que nuestro trabajo comienza – Le dijo la chica por lo bajo yendo al encuentro de sus padres.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

El compromiso

-¡Desde cuando! – Volvía a preguntar Ron con su cara enrojecida y los puños cerrados.

\- Cálmate mi amor.

\- ¡Aguarda! – La frenaba a su esposa. - ¡Esto no te incumbe!

\- ¿Qué no me incumbe? ¿Acaso la pariste tú?

\- Estaba bajo mi cuidado cuando sucedió, yo soy el responsable y yo lo arreglaré. – Frente a ellos Rose, ya vestida, y un avergonzado Scorpius los miraban apenados.

\- Disculpen señores Weasley, yo intenté hablar con usted señor, pero Rose me pidió que aguardáramos…

\- Tu padre…

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir nada más! – Lo detuvo su hija levantándose de la silla – Draco es Draco y Scorpius es una persona totalmente diferente a él.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Ron parecía todo un auror interrogando a su hija y a su novio.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Contestaba decidida Rose. – Nunca podría enamorarme de una persona malvada, es inconcebible, y Scorpius es bueno, generoso, amable y siempre me ha apoyado.

\- ¡Ya hemos visto como te apoya! – Gritó Ron y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír por el sarcasmo de su marido y este la miró - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Nada – Llegó a contestar tapándose la boca y observando la mano de su hija, la cual había visto anteriormente pero que ahora le llamaba más la atención con el anillo que portaba – Creo que los chicos tienen metas muy claras.

\- ¿Claras? – preguntaba Ron y Scorpius se levantó.

\- Yo le he pedido a Rose que fuera mi esposa – Declaró tímidamente y Ron se tambaleó

\- Me imagino que te has negado – Decía el pelirrojo pero también reparó en la mano de su hija y sin esperar respuesta de la misma comenzó a gritar - ¡Casarse! ¡Casarse! ¡Y de qué vivirán! ¡Por que yo desde este momento no pagaré una cuota más de este departamento! ¡No le haré la vida fácil a un Malfoy! ¡Jamás!

\- Me parece bien señor, de hecho nosotros estamos pagando por él – La respuesta lo dejó anonadado – Redepositamos su dinero en Gringotts y lo pagamos con nuestro trabajo.

\- ¿Trabajo? ¿Trabajo? Si recién se reciben. ¿Qué trabajo? – Preguntaba Ron sin entender.

\- Ambos hicimos un curso de enfermería y trabajamos en una clínica privada en el verano, la paga es muy buena y al no tener otros gastos, ya que ambos vivíamos con nuestras familias, ahorramos bastante, de hecho estamos intentando reembolsarle todos los años que usted ya ha pagado por adelantado.

\- ¿Desde cuando? – Pero Ron no necesitó respuesta – Desde hace cinco años – Se respondía el mismo.

\- Disculpa papá, pero tú estabas ausente, yo no quería ser una carga para los tíos y se nos ocurrió a ambos esta idea.

\- ¿Alguien más lo sabe? – Los chicos negaron con su cabeza.

\- Los felicito – La voz de Hermione desestabilizó a Ron, que le pareció no escuchar bien, pero al ver a su mujer abrazando a ambos chicos no salía de su asombro.

\- ¿Felicitar?

\- ¡Basta mi amor! – Le decía Hermione – Ellos se aman y están demostrando ser muy maduros, incluso más que nosotros a su edad. Yo confió en Scorpius, se puede ver en sus ojos que no es igual a su padre. – Y Hermione sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, pero Ron la atajó.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes como son los ojos de Malfoy? - Ella tardó en reaccionar pero luego agregó

\- Parece que no recuerdas los desprecios que nos hacía y que lo dejé mal parado en tercero dándole un puñetazo. Yo lo recuerdo muy bien. – Ron la miró por unos instantes, él conocía al hijo de Malfoy, recordaba que Harry siempre hablaba muy bien de él y si bien siempre le chocaba el parecido físico con su padre debía reconocer por los dichos de James y de Albus que era una persona muy diferente.

Debía reconocer que lo dicho por Hermione era muy cierto y además a él le caía bien el chico, de alguna manera al verlo junto a su hija le recordaba a ellos, más jóvenes, pero de seguro no más apasionados y sonrió.

\- Bien – Llegó a declarar y sus tres interlocutores sonrieron – pero aún no has pedido la mano de mi hija – decía solemnemente.

\- Señor…

\- ¡No! – Se aventuró a contestar y ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos se largó a reír. – estoy bromeando, no necesitas mi aprobación, no te casas conmigo, lo haces con Rose y en cierta medida me apiado de ti, heredó el carácter de su madre – Confesaba por lo bajo pero haciéndose escuchar a la vez

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡Ron! – Lo amonestaban las mujeres y él sonreía.

\- No las entiendo, intento llevarme bien con el chico y también me retan.

Y los cuatro se largaron a reír, pero el pelirrojo aún tenía sus reservas.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Draco al enterarse del casamiento?

¿Hasta donde la sangre no pesaría más que el amor?

Todas interrogantes, unidas a las causas sospechosas del regreso de Hermione nublaban su mente.

Pero al sentir los brazos de su mujer rodeándolo y desaparecerlos a su casa todo se olvidaba.

Más tarde, Ron se paseaba nervioso alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Crees que hemos tomado una decisión correcta?

\- Sólo el tiempo y Scorpius tienen la respuesta a esa pregunta – Le respondía Hermione – Pásame el paquete de fideos, por favor.

Ron se dirigió a la alacena y le entregó la pasta, la cuál ella colocó en el agua hirviendo para luego revolver; una vez lista, también mezcló la salsa, sirvió un poco del líquido en la cuchara y con un gesto de su mano llamó a Ron a probarla mientras ella la soplaba.

Ron sin prestarle demasiada atención la probó, al saborearla, miró a Hermione a los ojos; el brillo en su mirada sacó una sonrisa en ella.

\- Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan. – Le decía él y Hermione dejando la cuchara sobre la mesada sacó del refrigerador una cubetera de hielo y declaró

\- Y hay otras que no queremos olvidar, por eso debemos repetirlas. – Inmediatamente Ron le siguió el juego, en apenas unos minutos toda la ropa estaba dispersa por el suelo y sobre la mesa y la tercer cubetera entraba en acción.

Ron penetraba a Hermione como un salvaje y ella no se quedaba atrás rasguñando su espalda y presionando los glúteos como queriendo fundir ambos cuerpos.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Mamá, pa…! ¡Oh, por Merlín! – Rose se quedó boquiabierta al ver a sus padres sobre la mesa de la cocina haciendo el amor.

-¡Rose! – Hermione empujó a Ron sacándoselo de encima y haciendo que cayera de la mesa, mientras intentaba taparse con la primera prenda que encontraba.

-¡Deja que te expliquemos! – Exclamó Ron asomando la cabeza por debajo de la mesa.

\- ¡Lo siento papá! – Sólo dijo la chica saliendo de la cocina.

Apenas ellos se vistieron salieron a la sala donde la chica aún shockeada se encontraba sentada en el sillón.

\- Disculpa Rose… nosotros… estábamos…

\- No hace falta que me expliques mamá – la frenaba Rose – Pero bien podrían poner un cartel o algo – Decía sonrojada.

\- Es que estábamos solos, pensando en lo tuyo con Scorpious y…

\- Veo que te preocupaba mucho papá – Llegó a bromear la chica – Ahora díganme… ¿Sobre la mesa de la cocina? ¡Allí donde comemos todos los días!

-¡¿Perdón?! – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego se miraron, Ron hizo un gesto para que Hermione lo dejara hablar a él.

\- Disculpe señorita, pero usted no tiene ninguna potestad para determinar donde estoy con su madre.

\- Disculpa papá. – Ron se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Qué necesitabas hija? – Le preguntó Hermione para cambiar de tema.

\- Simplemente quería saber como estaban, veo que muy bien – se contestó rápidamente – y además dejarlos tranquilos de que Scorpius no dirá absolutamente nada con referencia a lo tuyo mamá.

\- Ya lo intuíamos hija. ¿Algo más? – preguntó la castaña.

\- No, nada más – Contestó Rose yendo a la chimenea – Bueno en realidad… - Declaró cuando ya estaba dentro de la misma – Gracias por las ideas – Y sin más desapareció, dejando a sus padres boquiabiertos y estáticos.

\- ¡Ah no! – Exclamó Ron cuando terminó de caer en la cuenta de lo dicho por su hija – Ahora voy y… - pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

\- No señor – Le dijo abrazándolo – Usted tiene un asunto pendiente. ¿Recuerda? – Preguntaba mimosa levantándole la camisa.

\- Claro que lo recuerdo – Contestaba él levantándola del suelo y llevándola nuevamente a la cocina, pero esta vez se aseguró de trabar la puerta para que nadie entrara.

Un par de días después la familia se reunió completa en la madriguera para recibir la noticia del compromiso de Rose.

Scorpious estaba más nervioso que el primer día en Hogwarts, y es que el enorme grupo de cabelleras rojas, y algunas pocas morenas y castañas mirándolo seriamente no era nada grato.

Por suerte la mano de Rose apretaba fuertemente la suya y le daba algo de seguridad, al igual que la mirada serena de Hermione.

Al verla más de cerca podría llegar a entender porque su padre estaba tan obsesionado; era una hermosa y buena mujer, Rose había heredado el color de cabellos y ojos de su padre, pero la sonrisa era igual a la de su madre y al parecer el carácter también.

Él ya sabía que la obstinación de Rose no tenía comparación, excepto ahora que veía a su madre mirando fijamente a su esposo obligándolo con ese simple gesto a hablar.

\- Bueno – Comenzó a decir Ron – Los hemos reunidos para darles una noticia – Todos lo miraron – Rose y Scorpius se han comprometido y pronto se casarán.

Todos quedaron atónitos observando a la pareja, excepto James, Albus, Hugo y Lily que ya conocían lo que ambos sentían.

Los tres jóvenes muchachos, por detrás de los adultos, le hacían gestos a Scorpious burlándose de él; James haciéndose el ahorcado sacando la lengua; Albus pasando la mano por su cuello como si fueran a cortarlo y finalmente Hugo haciendo un gesto de asco poniendo el dedo índice dentro de su boca, por su parte Lily se limitaba a mirar a sus hermanos y primo haciendo el completo ridículo. A la vez que meneaba la cabeza.

El rubio los miraba sin ninguna aparente emoción, pero Rose podría haberlos matado con la mirada si ellos fuese posible, pero no podía hacer nada porque todos estaban observándolos a ella y a su novio, que parecía frío como un témpano de hielo pero ella podía percibir la mano temblorosa y húmeda sosteniéndole la suya.

\- ¿Esta embarazada? – Llegó a preguntar Percy.

\- ¡No! – Gritaron los dos chicos.

\- No está embarazada – saltó Hermione en su defensa para luego voltearse a mirar a Rose - ¿No? – Le preguntó dudando.

\- ¡No! – Volvieron a responder ambos chicos todavía más nerviosos al ver el rostro de Ron.

\- Entonces no entiendo – Decía Bill - ¿Qué haces con un Malfoy?

\- ¡Él no es un Malfoy! – Exclamó Rose.

\- ¿Acaso él no es Scorpius Malfoy? – Preguntó George

\- Si, lo es, pero no me gusta para nada la forma acusatoria con la que lo nombran. Scorpious es muy buena persona, tanto James, Albus, Hugo y Lily pueden confirmar lo que digo – Ante dicha declaración, todas las miradas voltearon a los cuatro chicos atrás, que al verse observados dejaron de burlarse de Scorpius.

\- ¿Y? – Preguntaba Charly - ¡Vamos que debo regresar a Rumania!

Los chicos no sabían que decir, se rascaban la cabeza y titubeaban, ahora eran Rose y Scorpious los que se burlaban de ellos señalándolos y riéndose de la situación.

\- Él es buen compañero, a pesar de ser un Slytherin.

\- ¡Bien dicho Albus! – Le decía Hugo.

\- ¡Tú cállate Ravenclaw! – Lo retaba James

\- Al menos no fui un Slytherin – Se defendía el castaño orgulloso de portar la inteligencia de su madre además de su color de cabello.

\- ¡Basta! – Gritaba Rose haciendo que las miradas regresaran a ella – Es increíble que ustedes dos pronto sean aurores. ¡Por favor! ¿Qué clase de protección nos darán? ¡Y tú! – Señalaba a su hermano – Más vale que hagas valer esas neuronas cuando trabajes con papá el año que viene cuando te recibas, y para de dejarte influenciar por estos dos tarados.

\- El vocabulario señorita – la amonestaba Molly.

\- Perdón abuela, es que estos tres me sacan de quicio, uno más inmaduro que el otro.

\- pero…

\- No James – Le detenía Ginny de contestar a su hijo– Tu prima tiene toda la razón.

\- Igualmente, no hemos venido a confirmar la idiotez de los hombres Weasley y Potter, tercera generación. – Refunfuñaba Rose y cuando todos voltearon a verla nuevamente, se acercó a Scorpius, que estaba aún más nervioso por toda la discusión que sucedió y le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – Tú eres un hombre fantástico, ellos ya lo podrán ver con sus propios ojos, además ya lo dijo mi padre, te casas conmigo, no con ellos – Y lo abrazó para decirle quedamente al oído – Aunque no sé que es menos peligroso.

El rubio ante la broma sonrió y olvidándose por completo la más de una docena de pares de ojos que lo miraban abrazó fuertemente por la cintura a Rose haciéndola levemente levantarse del suelo.

Hermione no pudo evitar recordar su primer beso con Ron y sin dudarlo buscó su mano, la cual ya estaba en camino a su encuentro, al encontrarla tan rápidamente lo miró a los ojos para notar ese brillo particular en la mirada de su marido.

\- Ellos van a estar bien – Le decía ella por lo bajo

\- Ya lo sé – Respondía él pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros y acercándola a su lado.

\- Bienvenido a la familia – La voz de Arthur sobresaltó a todos. La cabeza de la familia, ya más entrado en años, pero aún conservando ese gesto amable y solidario se acercó lentamente al chico y le abrió los brazos; Scorpious no dudó un segundo y lo abrazó y ambos se palmearon la espalda. Luego se separaron, al voltear Arthur declaró – Tiene un buen apretón, va a caber muy bien en la familia. – Y se largó a reír, siendo imitado por todos que sin esperar nada más, uno a uno fueron saludando al rubio dándole la bienvenida, previa amenazas en broma de lastimarlo permanentemente si algo le sucedía a Rose.

Cuando todos los jóvenes de retiraron, los adultos, sentados en la mesa conversaban sobre las cuestiones más importantes.

\- Él no dirá nada – Confirmaba Hermione

\- igual deberemos estar prevenidos – Decía Harry – La sangre es la sangre.

\- eso mismo pienso yo – Lo apoyaba Ron.

\- Disculpen – Scorpious se acercó desde la puerta de entrada, todos quedaron sin habla – Me olvide mi capa… yo…

\- realmente lo sentimos Scorpius…

\- No se disculpe señora, los entiendo perfectamente – Y sin esperar que alguien dijera algo más confesó toda la verdad – Durante toda mi vida, o al menos desde que tengo uso de razón mi padre me utilizó con un solo fin, averiguar sobre su vida y llevarle datos sobre su persona – Molly se llevó la mano a la boca – Por ese motivo me acerqué a Albus y Rose en primer lugar, yo debía obedecer a mi padre, pero el conocerlos no me fue difícil congeniar con ellos y posteriormente enamorarme de Rose; cuando eso sucedió me di cuenta que mi padre estaba enfermo. Nunca me brindó amor, yo no sabía que era el amor paternal hasta hablar con los chicos, mi madre es diferente, lamentablemente su matrimonio fue arreglado y no tuvo opción, pero ahora está muy bien, fuera del yugo de mi padre y mi abuela, ahora puedo decir que somos una familia feliz. Gracias a su apoyo pude convertirme en una persona diferente a mi padre, calculo que de lo contrario hoy sería tal cual él, cosa que agradezco no ser. Ustedes pueden pensar que soy ingrato, pero no siento absolutamente nada por él, ni amor, ni odio; nada. Hay un vacío que llenó Rose, en parte, y que espero, con el tiempo lo completen ustedes, y me permitan a mi y a mi madre poder formar parte de sus vidas, ahora que seremos emparentados de por vida. Porque le aseguro señor Weasley – Declaró mirando a Ron con absoluta convicción – Yo estaré toda la vida asegurándome que Rose y todos los que la rodean y aman como yo este bien y protegida y no dudaré un instante en dar todo lo que tengo para lograr su bienestar. Bueno, ahora me marcho – giro y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir volvió a girar – Le pido disculpas por lo que hizo mi padre señora Weasley, sólo puedo decirle que lo he visto al principio de la semana y él tiene dudas de su actual identidad, así que le ruego esté muy atenta, todos. Señor Potter, creo que él intentará escapar de la prisión.

\- eso es imposible – Declaraba seguro Harry.

\- Como usted diga, pero yo solo le advierto, mi padre está loco y no debo decirles lo peligroso que es. – Y se marchó definitivamente.

Luego de un largo silencio Hermine habló

\- Él es un buen chico.

Y no se habló más del tema.

 **-000000000000000000-**

 **Se lo que me dirán: que Ron lo perdonó muy rápido a Scorpious, que los Weasley lo aceptaron sin hacerlo sufrir demasiado, que estoy OBSESIONADA con las cubiteras de hielo, si si si si. Culpable comisario mándeme presa!**

 **Besos Chau.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola: La primer parte de este cap. está inspirado en la canción Ni un roce cantada por Ana gabriel. Yo siempre tan moderna con los temas musicales (nótese el sarcasmo jaja)**

 **Besos Ale**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Ni un roce**

-¡No lo soporto más! – Gritaba Hermione ingresando a la tienda - ¿Hasta cuando seguirán acosándonos?

\- Hasta que encuentren otra noticia más interesante.- Le contestaba George.

Hermione movió la mano al viento como para cambiar de tema y se dirigió al mostrador a trabajar, Ron se apareció desde su oficina.

\- ¿otra vez? – preguntaba sonriente

\- Estoy harta, incluso me duelen los ojos de tantos flashes de las cámaras fotográficas.

\- Ya se les pasará – Le decía él acercándosele; apenas estuvo a su lado una lluvia de luces fulgurosas inundaron el interior de la tienda.

George, Angelina, Ron y Hermione miraron por la ventana, unos diez reporteros se hallaban pegados a la vidriera aguardando alguna noticia para publicar.

-Esto me da una idea para una nueva broma – Decía George dirigiéndose al primer piso donde estaba el laboratorio.

\- Toma Ron – Declaraba Angelina extendiendo un libro en sus manos y con una nota por encima – Son las ventas de ayer y arriba el detalle de lo que me llevo hoy. Hasta mañana – Saludaba desapareciendo por la chimenea.

Detrás del mostrador se quedaron los dos, ellos sabían que la prensa los acosaría durante un tiempo, y que deberían guardar las apariencias en público, pero ya se estaba haciendo imposible de sostener.

Hermione se había integrado muy bien a la compañía, como le había hecho saber a Ron, ella quería empezar desde los puestos inferiores, con lo cual tomó el trabajo de Ludmila.

El pelirrojo le había contado que la chica, al verse acosada por los aurores, se había quitado la vida, cosa que agregaba algo más de morbo a toda la historia de la desaparición de Hermione, pero ese tema ya había quedado olvidado en el pasado.

Pero ahora Hermione era la encargada de atender la tienda del callejón Diagon, todos intentaron disuadirla de que sería mucho más eficiente llevando la parte administrativa de la empresa y ella estuvo muy agradecida por los elogios pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

Realmente Sortilegios no era una empresa muy grande desde el punto de vista muggle, pero en el mágico era una empresa bastante importante. Tenía sucursales en Hosmeade, algunas ciudades de Inglaterra y un puesto en Hogwarts controlado de cerca por Macgonagal.

El próximo paso era la expansión internacional, pero ello llevaba tiempo, cosa que ninguno de los socios tenía ya que los Weasley priorizaban a la familia.

Ron era excelente llevando los libros, manejando a los proveedores y la distribución,

George era el creador de las ideas y además ambos eran vendedores natos.

Angelina, se encargaba de la sede de Hogsmeade a la cual iba más seguido George; la parte administrativa estaba en el callejón Diagon, con lo cual Ron y Hermione estaban prácticamente juntos todo el día sin levantar sospechas.

Pero la situación se complicaba, y era que Hermione había descubierto a un nuevo Ron, apasionado, vehemente, enloquecedor y totalmente entregado a brindarle placer; lo peor es que también había descubierto una nueva Hermione, lo cual la sorprendía aún más ya que era aún más candente que su marido.

Solían entregarse por entero cada noche, ella intentando experimentar por si misma aquellos recuerdos, que si bien quedaban marcados en su mente como si los hubiese vivido, no sabían de igual manera al experimentarlos realmente.

Todas las noches eran nuevas para ella, un sin fin de alucinantes sensaciones que la apabullaban, dejándola exhausta, pero completamente satisfecha.

Notaba que algunas veces Ron la sentía extraña y ella siempre se excusaba con el mismo pretexto del viaje con el giratiempos, pero no dejaba de notar que él continuaba escéptico.

Por suerte, sus detallados diarios, le dieron las herramientas para poder lidiar con las suspicacias de Ron.

Muchas veces se veía tentada de contarle la verdad, pero de hacerlo tiraría por la borda todo su esfuerzo y además. ¿Cuál era la verdad? Ella había modificado el pasado, no le había mentido, no al menos del todo, y así debía quedarse la historia. La mayor felicidad era que el destino le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad y con solo eso ella era más que feliz.

Pero el verdadero dilema se presentaba por la adicción que tenían uno para con el otro.

Estar separados era una tortura, por eso Ron insistió que ella trabajara allí con él, pero era más tortuoso estar tan cerca y no poder siquiera tomarse de las manos, especialmente cuando Ron la ayudaba en la tienda y dejaba los libros de lado.

Ambos intentaban guardar la compostura. Pero Hermione se embobaba cuando Ron atendía a la gente con esa sonrisa encantadora. ¡Era tan sexy! Y aún no podía entender como era que él parecía tan frío y distante.

Lo que ella no sabía era que a Ron le sucedía lo mismo y cada vez que ella se inclinaba sobre el mostrador o se estiraba para alcanzar alguna mercadería en un estante alto, no podía evitar querer saltarle encima. Quedándose extrañado de que ella ni siquiera tratara de acercársele o le dirigiera un mínimo de contacto

Pero generalmente ambos salían airosos de esas situaciones, el día trascurría tranquilo y por la noche desbordaban toda esa pasión contenida.

Pero, cierta tarde Ginny y Harry fueron a visitarlos; la pareja estaba muy acaramelada, se besaban como si aún fueran novios y se abrazaban juntando los cuerpos como dos adolescentes.

Tanto Hermione como Ron deseaban gritarles que se separaran, que fueran a hacerse arrumacos a otra parte, en definitiva, que no comieran dulces frente a los niños castigados, que por supuesto, en ese momento eran ellos.

Ron intentaba concentrarse en anotar a conciencia las cantidades de elementos que había en una vitrina, levantaba la vista de tanto en tanto para ver a Hermione a través del espejo, la cual estaba, aparentemente hablando tranquilamente, inclinada, sin darse cuenta cuan sexy era para él esa postura, sobre el mostrador, con la pareja de amigos que seguía sin separarse, él no soportaba la idea de hacerla suya en ese preciso momento, pero debía ser fuerte y resistir hasta la noche.

Cuando Harry besaba a Ginny, Hermione miraba a Ron quien parecía ciento por ciento concentrado en su tarea y que de tanto en tanto levantaba el brazo y lo pasaba por su cabellos y luego retornaba su tarea; la castaña se mordía el labio inferior, esa acción era tan sensual que sin pensarlo le arrancaría la ropa en ese momento y le haría el amor salvajemente, pero debía ser fuerte y resistir, al menos hasta la noche.

Sin darse cuenta, ambas miradas se conectaron, apenas furtivamente pero bastó esa fracción de segundo para que ambos se leyeran mutuamente la mente, pero eran adultos y racionales y cada uno siguió con su labor.

\- Buen día – Saludó un cliente ingresando a la tienda.

\- Buen día – replicó Hermione - ¿En que puedo servirle?

\- estaba buscando un juego de pirotecnia, que termine en forma de dragón.

\- Una de las más famosas de nuestras invenciones – Declaraba Hermione mirando al cliente al tiempo de dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Ron.

No notó que había una caja en su camino y tropezó, debiendo apoyarse en la espalda de Ron, por apenas unos instantes, ese leve roce le provocó una oleada de calor; generalmente las miradas ya eran de por sí suficiente para que, sin ni siquiera rozarse ella soñara con lo que él le haría a la noche, pero al tocarlo los cabellos de la nuca se erizaron.

Pero pronto se compuso, tomó la mercancía y terminó de atender al cliente sin que nadie notara absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía en su interior.

\- La verdad que eres muy buena vendedora – Le decía Ginny.

\- Ella siempre fue muy capaz

\- Silencio Harry, alguien te puede oír.

\- Descuida Ginny, tengo un hechizo que detecta animagos, Rita no pondrá sus narices, o mejor dicho pinzas, aquí – Declaró Ron sin siquiera levantar la mirada, pero a pesar de su fría respuesta, por dentro aún le quemaba el contacto de la mano de Hermione en su espalda y eso que sólo fueron algunos segundos.

\- Igualmente Ginny tiene Razón, Ron. Mejor ser más cuidadosos. Bueno, nos tenemos que ir.

\- ¿tan pronto? – preguntó Hermione

\- Hoy es un día especial y tenemos que hacer unas compras.

\- Aquí tenemos lencería erótica comestible, de varios sabores.

\- ¡George! – Reprendía Ginny al recién llegado.

\- ¿En verdad? – preguntaba más honestamente Harry

\- ¡Harry! – Lo amonestaba su mujer.

\- ¡Vamos Ginny! – Decía George – parece que sólo ustedes no se dan cuenta del espectáculo romántico que hacen. Además sin ninguna consideración por ellos dos – Concluía George señalando a Hermione y Ron y subiendo la escalera a su laboratorio – Hasta el domingo – Saludaba desapareciendo.

\- Disculpen – Decía Harry sonrojado, no más que las otras tres personas que se encontraban en el recinto.

\- Tranquilo Harry – respondía Ron – George exagera, tampoco estamos todo el tiempo pensando en eso – Mintió sin siquiera levantar la vista del pergamino con el cual chequeaba la mercadería.

Hermione se limitó a asentir.

\- De igual modo lo sentimos y de todas maneras nos tenemos que marchar , nos vemos el domingo en casa, en la cena de nuestro aniversario.

\- ¡Que de seguro ustedes festejaran hoy a la noche! – Les gritaba George desde el primer piso

\- ¡Ya cállate! – Le gritaba Ginny siendo empujada por Harry a la salida.

\- Adiós – Los saludaba Hermione sonriente.

Todo parecía normal, pero la mecha ya había sido encendida y era cuestión de minutos para que la dinamita estallara.

Hermione observaba furtivamente a Ron quien otra vez realizaba ese movimiento; el brazo levantándose, marcando el bíceps y esos dedos pasando entre los cabellos de fuego, un poco ya apagados pero aún con el salvaje peinado de antaño, la castaña sentía que durante esos mínimos segundos todo trascurría en cámara lenta , y otra vez el mismo movimiento; Ron acariciando sus cabellos y ella soñando que su mano acariciaban su piel; Ron acariciando su cabello y ella deseando que esos brazos poderosos la apretaran hasta hacerla desfallecer.

Recorría con la vista todo el cuerpo masculino, desde las fuertes piernas, los glúteos perfectos, la ancha espalda; y al llegar a su cabeza pudo observar a Ron que la miraba fijamente a través del espejo del mueble.

Ron no dudó, segundos antes estaba observando por medio del espejo de la vitrina a su mujer, sus esbeltas piernas, sus anchas caderas, su estrecha cintura, sus voluptuosos senos, hasta encontrarla mirándolo tal cual él lo hacía ahora.

Y la dinamita estalló.

Provocando un estruendo la mercadería en manos de Ron cayó al suelo y ambos se acercaron a la velocidad de la luz.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, de alguna forma sortearon todas las cajas que los separaban y se unieron en un beso furioso e incontrolable.

George bajó corriendo la escalera, sorteando los escalones de dos en dos, asustado por el ruido pero internamente suponiendo que sucedía; y tal cual lo predijo, al llegar a la planta baja, ya era demasiado tarde para advertirles que se separaban y una lluvia de flashes lo obligaron a retroceder tapándose los ojos con los brazos.

Cuando su vista de adaptó a la fulgurosa luz pudo observar a su hermano y cuñada fundidos en un beso como si fueran metales incandescentes.

\- ¡Los periodistas! – Llegó a gritar y la pareja se separó mirando a la vidriera y nuevamente otra oleada de luces los invadieron; Ron atinó a abrazar a su esposa y desaparecer junto a ella pero la noticia se regó como pólvora encendida.

 _¡Ronald Weasley y Jane Granger!_ _Sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo para que el otrora héroe que ayudo a vencer a Voldemort, devenido ahora en empresario de Sortilegios Weasley se enamorara de su cuñada. Como los vemos en la fotografía de la portada y las siguientes de las páginas centrales, la pasión nació entre los dos, algo que dedujimos desde un principio. ¿O hay algo más?_

Ron arrojó el periódico al fuego de la chimenea de la casa de Harry, detrás de él todos los demás aguardaban en silencio.

\- Es una pena – Decía George – Salieron muy bien en las fotos, siempre dije que son muy fotogénicos.

\- ¡George! – Lo amonestaba Angelina y los demás lo miraban seriamente

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es mentira? – Arthur llegó a menear la cabeza dándole la razón – Además, lo hecho, hecho está. Vele el lado positivo

\- ¿lado positivo? – Preguntaba Ron.

\- ¡Publicidad gratis para la tienda!

\- ¡George! – Otra vez su esposa lo retaba. Pero ahora la que reía era Hermione y todos voltearon a verla.

\- Lo siento, pero George está en lo cierto, no sucede nada extraño. Es muy normal que estas cosas sucedan. Sino miren a George y Angelina. – Todos comenzaron a darle la razón a la castaña, todos excepto Ron que seguía mirándola seriamente.

\- Parece que no te das cuenta del peligro que corres. – Le dijo

\- Malfoy está en Askaban. – Respondió ella.

\- Pero él está planeando huir – Scospius habló por primera vez – Y además ya duda de esto.

\- Despreocúpense, he doblado la guardia en la cárcel, y mañana mismo volveré a duplicarla. – Decía Harry con confianza.

\- Además esto es una fiesta, así que dejémonos de malas noticias y sigamos con nuestras vidas – Terminó declarando Hermione llevando su obsequio de aniversario a sus amigos.

Ginny y Harry lo recibieron con una gran sonrisa y la fiesta se reinició.

Luego de terminar de cenar y ya entrada la noche Hermione y Ron se fueron a su casa, junto a Hugo, pero el chico se excusó al llegar a la misma.

\- Tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos.

\- es tarde – Decía Hermione

\- Mamá, estamos de vacaciones y además ya no soy un niño.

\- Si que lo eres, tienes aún dieciséis años, y te faltan cinco meses para cumplir los diecisiete.

\- La misma edad en la que tú huiste del colegio para escaparte con dos chicos.

\- ¡Estábamos intentando derrotar a Voldemort!

\- Por supuesto, pero eso nadie lo sabía, para todos eran unos prófugos. – Hermione miró a Ron para que la ayudara pero él se dio la vuelta y se marchó a la cocina.

\- ¡Adiós! – Ya le gritaba Hugo dentro de la chimenea y Hermione no pudo siquiera preguntarle donde iba o a que hora regresaría.

Entró en la cocina y sin esperar preguntó

\- ¿Me puedes decir que te sucede? Sigues preocupado por la noticia. ¡Olvídalo!

\- ¿Olvidar? Para ti es muy fácil decirlo. Tú no debiste pasar por el tormento de perderte, de verte asesinada y observar tu cuerpo mutilado. Volverte un poco loco cada día, sin poder salir del sillón, sin querer hacerlo. Llorando como un niño, sin poder detenerme, olvidándome de mis hijos, de mi familia, de mi vida. Tú no padeciste tu muerte siquiera.

\- eso no es verdad, yo…

\- Entonces dime que sucedió

\- No lo sé. Yo, no era yo.

\- exacto. No eras tú. Entonces… ¿Quién eres Hermione? ¿Cuáles fueron los verdaderos motivos por los cuales cometiste un delito tan peligroso como robar un giratiempo?

\- ya te lo expliqué.

\- No me cuadra, hay algo que no me dices. ¿Cómo sabías que esos regalos eran de malfoy? Y si los aceptaste en el pasado, en que cambió eso las cosas. ¿Sólo modificaste eso en el pasado? O hay alguien más que no es el mismo. Cuando me observo en el pasado, en Hogwarts, no recuerdo ser así, tan seguro y apasionado y mucho menos romántico.

\- Tu me lo preguntaste cuando encontré el poema, si quería que fueses más romántico y te contesté que sí. Además las personas cambian por amor, tal vez al estar conmigo te sentiste más seguro sabiendo que yo también te amaba y eso llevó a tu confianza. Mira Ron, yo te amo, no hay nada más.

\- Me gustaría que me digas tú la verdad.

\- No sé que es lo que quieres encontrar Ron, no hay nada. Dime. ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

\- Lo que pienso… - Ron hizo silencio.

\- Mira, si para ti no basta con saber que te amo, no sé que hacer, creo al final es lo único que importa.

Hermione se retiró de la cocina, iba subiendo la escalera cuando Ron salió de la misma y le dijo

\- Eras amante de Draco. – Hermione se petrificó, quedándose estática en el descanso de la escalera. Giro lentamente hasta mirar a Ron. No sólo era hermoso y apasionado, era además demasiado inteligente y deductivo, pero ella debía mantener esa única mentira a como de lugar.

\- ¿perdón? – Llegó a decir una vez repuesta de la afirmación de su marido – Al parecer los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas te han quemado una neurona.

\- Fuiste al pasado, a cambiar errores, traspiés que llevaron a Draco a matarte, eso al menos dijiste al llegar, pero ¿como pudiste hacerlo si ya estabas muerta? Eso no me cierra y no entiendo como a alguien más no le llamó la atención. Así que por deducción regresaste a tu pasado a solucionar equivocaciones, que te llevaron a ser amante de él. Tú actuabas como un témpano al regresar, y parecías tener dudas de toda nuestra realidad. Dime Hermione, además de cambiar lo sucedido con Draco, los errores que cometiste. ¿A quién has cambiado? Me has cambiado a mi, nuestra realidad anterior a tu visita al pasado no era la misma, por eso los diarios, ángel de la guarda; te escribías a ti misma.

\- No sé de que me estás hablando. Yo no soy un témpano. Además te expliqué muy bien que mis dudas se debieron a viajar y además la noticia de mi propia muerte.

– ¿Hasta cuando me seguirán mintiendo?

– ¡Tú estás paranoico! ¡Las cosas fueron como las conté! Y no pienso discutir más sobre ese tema – Hermione se retiró a su dormitorio, entró al baño, abrió la ducha y hasta no ingresar en ella no permitió que las lágrimas la invadieran.

Cuando las gotas de agua colmaron su rostro se permitió llorar, se tenía merecida esa tortura y mucho más, durante mucho tiempo se había culpado de su proceder con Drao, para luego culpar a Ron, finalmente pensó que ambos tenían un poco de culpa por su actuar, pero fue ella la que aceptó encontrarse con Draco, ella hubiese podido evitarlo, pero estaba cegada por los halagos del rubio, pero agitó la cabeza, no quería pensar más en ello.

Justa o injustamente se había otorgado una segunda oportunidad y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Sintió que la cortina de la ducha se corría volteó y observó el rostro de Ron asomado y que la miraba arrepentido.

– Lo siento – le decía – fui un completo idiota ¿Me perdonas?

Hermione pensaba que debía ser ella la perdonada, pero simplemente respondió, ofreciéndole el jabón

– Si me enjabonas la espalda puede que lo considere.

– ¿Sólo considerar? – Preguntaba Ron tomando el artículo de tocador asomando apenas el brazo– ¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones? – Inquiría sonriente.

– Meterte en la ducha conmigo – Respondió Hermione y no más terminar su declaración el pelirrojo corrió la totalidad de la cortina y ya desnudo ingreso junto a ella en la ducha.

Hermione sonreía y volvía a pensar que justa o injustamente no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a él.

El casamiento de Rose y Scorpious se llevó a cabo a las pocas semanas.

Y si bien los chicos insistieron que fuera privado y sencillo, eso no impidió que fuese hermoso.

– Gracias mamá – Le decía Rose vestida con su hermoso vestido de novia que se enmarcaba perfecto a su esbelta figura.

– No – le respondió Hermione – Gracias a ti – La chica la miró interrogante pero ella simplemente la abrazó y acotó – No puedo decirte más, además no quiero que se nos corra el maquillaje. Bueno, estás lista, me voy – y antes de retirarse le advirtió – No permitas que tu papá te emocione – Ambas sonrieron con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas pero conteniéndolas.

Hermione aguardó en el primer banco de la sala de ceremonias improvisada en la madriguera; el casamiento le recordaba mucho al de Bill y Fleur. Por un instante su mirada se cruzó con la de Astoria que se encontraba en el altar jnto a Scorpious y ambas bajaron la mirada avergonzadas; una por la conducta de su marido y la otra por la propia.

Los acordes de la marcha nupcial sonaron y Hermione pudo ver a Rose y Ron, tomados del brazo avanzando. Notó el maquillaje de su hija retocado y miró mortalmente a su marido, pero al notar el brillo en la mirada de Ron dulcificó la mirada y le sonrió.

La ceremonia trascurrió sin interrupciones Harry igualmente había apostado algunos aurores para protección que generalmente custodiaban la carcel, ya que todavía existían seguidores de Voldemort que los acosaban.

Lamentablemente ese hecho desencadenaría en un desastre, al mediar la fiesta, mientras todos estaban despreocupadamente bailando y riendo, un auror con sus ropas rasgadas y mal herido irrumpió en el salón.

– Se han escapado varios reos de la prisión – declaró y cayó luego desmayado.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 11

Otra vez

Hermione bebía su cuarta taza de café. Realmente deseaba dejar de ser nota de tapa del diario, pero precisamente la noticia que desplazaba su protagonismo no era la que quería.

" _Askaban nuevamente burlada" "Ayer por la noche un grupo de reos, liderados por Draco Malfoy, escaparon de la prisión. Muchos han sido nuevamente apresados, incluso la madre del cabecilla gracias a la rápida intervención de los aurores. El ministerio está considerando establecer una nueva cárcel más segura._

 _No escapa a nuestras suposiciones que el recluso más buscado sea Draco Malfoy, aún prófugo, y que de seguro el mismísimo Harry Potter estará personalmente involucrado en su búsqueda ya que fue el responsable del asesinato de su mejor amiga y esposa de su mejor amigo."_

Hermione retiró la vista del periódico, la única declaración que oyó de Ron esa mañana fue.

"Te quedas aquí, pondré varios hechizos de seguridad y no le abrirás a nadie. Ya todos saben como entrar." Y por si no le quedaba claro regresó sobre sus pasos la besó apasionadamente y le dijo con los labios a escasos milímetros de los de ella "No te perderé otra vez, en esta ocasión me encargaré yo mismo de matar a Malfoy si fuese necesario"

Mientras recordaba esa escena, que en un principio la llevó a pensar en la actitud machista de su marido para luego llevarla nuevamente a darse cuenta que realmente no había nada en el mundo que fuera más importante para Ron que ella, oyó que alguien ingresó a la casa y a pesar de la advertencia de su esposo no dudó en empuñar su varita, pero el que ingresó fue Harry y al verlo se relajó.

Pero notó que su amigo tenía un mal semblante y comenzó a levantarse lentamente de la silla al tiempo de preguntar

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Tiene a Ron – No hacía falta agregar nada más.

– ¿Dónde? – Preguntó decididamente.

– Sus condiciones…

– Ron por mí – Declaró ella sin dudar y Harry la miró sorprendido, pero ella no tenía tiempo para explicarse y repitió – ¿Dónde? – Su amigo le tendió una nota, ella la leyó y avanzó a la salida.

– ¿¡No pensarás acudir!? – Intentaba detenerla Harry.

– Esto es muy simple Harry, o voy o mata a Ron.

– ¡Pero puede matarte a ti!

– Es que yo me muero si por mi culpa algo le pasa a Ron – Allí Hermione se quebró y comenzó a llorar y su amigo corrió a abrazarla, cuando ella se compuso, se separó y le pidió – Si algo me sucede… – Harry la interrumpió

– Nada te… – Pero ella colocó su mano en la boca de él impidiéndole hablar.

– Si algo me sucede – repitió – Dile a Ron que siempre lo amé y amaré, que siga con su vida, que la viva plenamente y cuando sea el momento oportuno, nos volveremos a encontrar y nunca más nos separaremos – Y sin más desapareció dejando a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.

La nota era muy precisa _"Tú por tu esposo. Si no vienes sola, él es historia"_ y luego la dirección de un parque cercano a la casa de Bill y Fleur.

Se apareció cerca del lugar, el día estaba nublado y con lluvias intermitentes con lo cual el lugar estaba desierto.

Frente a ella podía ver el basto océano cuyas olas golpeaban la pared de un precipicio y a un costado la zona de juegos, donde Ron se encontraba sentado en un columpio, maniatado y amordazado y Draco detrás de él con una maquiavélica sonrisa, aguardándola.

Hermione avanzaba con decisión, el viento enarbolaba su capa y elevaban sus cabellos, sus ojos se conectaron a los de Ron que parecían gritarle "¡Vete de aquí!" pedido que ella no obedeció.

Ni por un instante perdió el contacto con Ron quien al verla avanzar tan decidida se desesperaba cada vez más y, ya con lágrimas en los ojos parecía implorarle con ellos que se marchara.

Hermione se limitaba a mirarlo lo más serenamente posible tratando de calmarlo y esperando poder razonar con Draco. Al llegar a escasos metros del columpio, miró al rubio y le dijo firmemente

– Aquí estoy, cumple y déjalo ir.

– Él se queda aquí, nosotros nos vamos. – Contestó Draco.

– Antes quiero ver si está bien y despedirme.

– ¡Ni lo pienses! – Gritó el rubio.

– Si me concedes este pedido, luego haré todo lo que me pidas – Ron se movió de su asiento, intentando ponerse de pie pero el rubio lo obligó a quedarse sentado.

– ¿Todo? – Preguntaba el rubio maliciosamente.

– Todo – Respondía ella resignada.

Draco la miró extrañado, parecía como si la mujer frente a él no fuera la misma que años atrás había secuestrado. ¿Sería Hermione o su hermana? La Hermione Granger que él conocía hubiese luchado sin dudar antes de ceder a cualquiera de sus peticiones, pero no era el momento de divagar con pensamientos sin sentidos y debía aprovechar la oportunidad beneficiosa que se le presentaba. Hermione o no pronto lo iba a averiguar.

– Muy bien, tienes un minuto – Hermione iba a protestar pero él no se lo permitió – Es eso o nada.

Ante la férrea determinación de Draco ella sintió y se acercó a Ron.

En un rapto de casi lastimosa decencia el rubio les permitió cierta intimidad alejándose apenas, Hermione bajó la mordaza de la boca de Ron y sin dejarlo hablar lo besó.

Él correspondió al beso y sintió como las lágrimas de ella se mezclaban con las suyas.

En cuanto se separaron le gritó

– ¡Vete! ¡Huye! – Y ante esa declaración Draco intervino tomando del brazo a Hermione alejándola del pelirrojo.

– ¡vamos! – Decía arrastrándola.

Pero le faltó prever en un detalle, ella aún estaba armada con su varita y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente alejada de Ron para que Draco no le hiciera daño la desenfundó e intentó atacar al rubio, quien rápidamente contrarrestó el hechizo y comenzaron a batirse a duelo, acercándose peligrosamente al acantilado.

Mientras tanto Ron intentaba liberarse, pero al levantarse el movimiento del columpio lo hizo caer.

De repente sintió como una fuerza invisible lo ayudaba a levantarse y notó que una mano sin dueño lo sostenía

– ¿Harry? – Llegó a decir y su amigo salió de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

Harry no estaba solo, lo acompañaba Scorpious, mientras el morocho desataba a Ron, el muchacho se acercó donde estaba su padre con la intención de pedirle que desistiera de su accionar.

– ¡Papá! – Lo llamó.

– ¡Traidor! ¡Mal hijo! – Le gritaba el rubio sin dejar de luchar con la castaña.

– Por favor, déjalos en paz – Imploraba el chico.

– ¡Nunca! – Draco parecía desquiciado y lanzó un hechizo que hirió el brazo de Hermione haciéndole perder su varita.

Para ese entonces Harry ya había desatado a Ron y juntos se acercaban al lugar de la lucha. Harry se acercaba a Draco y Ron a Hermione.

Al notar que ambos se acercaban Draco gritó

– ¡Te mataré! – Apuntó a Ron y lanzó un hechizo hacia el pelirrojo

– ¡ROOOOOON! – Gritó Hermione desesperada. Ron cayó fuertemente al suelo herido pero conciente.

Scorpious no lo dudó, apuntó a su padre y exclamó

– Avada Kedabra – Dándole muerte a su padre antes que lanzara otra maldición a Hermione, la cual había dado un paso atrás para eludir el hechizo de Draco quedando casi al borde del acantilado.

– ¡Hermione! ¡Apártate de allí! – Le gritaba Harry más alejado, al lado de Scorpious y del cuerpo sin vida de Draco.

Ella intentó avanzar pero un golpe del oleaje a la pared del acantilado hizo que la misma se estremeciera desprendiéndose y haciendo caer a la castaña.

Ron se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía y corrió hasta donde ella estaba y arrojándose al suelo logró tomarle la mano antes que cayera.

Harry y Scorpious corrieron a ayudarlos.

– ¡Aguanta! – Le gritaba Ron mirándola a los ojos.

– ¡No puedo sostenerme, no tengo punto de agarre! – Declaraba ella haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sostenerse, pero su brazo herido le impedía tomar el otro brazo de Ron y la pared de tierra cedía ante sus patadas para impulsarse hacia arriba.

La mano iba resbalando, la fuerza de ambos no era suficiente para eludir a la fuerza de la gravedad.

Harry y Scorpios se acercaban lo más rápido posible

– ¡Ya llegamos! – Les gritaba el morocho intentando de alguna forma darles más poder para soportar, los dos hombres estaban a escasos metros.

Harry se arrojó al suelo para agarrar a Hermione y ayudar a Ron pero no llegó a tiempo, la mano de Hermione se soltó de la del pelirrojo y la castaña cayó al vacío.

– ¡Hermione! – Gritaron los tres hombres.

– ¡NOOOOO! – Gritaba ella – ¡ROOOON! – Y movía las manos y piernas intentando aferrarse a algo inexistente.

– ¡HERMIONE! –grito más fuerte Ron que inconsciente o concientemente intentó arrojarse como para salvarla, siendo detenido por Harry, quien lo arrastró lejos del acantilado.

– ¡Déjame! – Gritaba Ron

– ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada! – Declaraba su amigo.

Scorpious observó impotente como el cuerpo de Hermione caía al agua en el momento en que otra ola impactaba en la pared rocosa. Volteó a ver a los dos hombres que abrazados en el piso lloraban como dos niños.

Ron se desmayó, había perdido mucha sangre por el hechizo recibido y su energía se agotó por el esfuerzo realizado inútilmente para salvar a Hermione.

Harry actuó rápidamente

– Scorpious – Ordenó – lleva a Ron a san Mungo, yo iré al ministerio para buscar ayuda de los aurores y buscar el cuerpo de Hermione.

El joven lo obedeció rápidamente.

Varias horas después Harry se apareció en el hospital, allí estaban todos los Weasley quienes aguardaba alguna novedad, tanto de él como de Ron, ya que los médicos se mostraban herméticos de decirles algo, incluso a Rose y Scorpious quienes eran sus mejores alumnos.

– ¿Alguna novedad mi amor? – Le preguntaba Ginny acercándosele

– Nada – Respondió en un suspiro Harry meneando la cabeza – La puesta de sol hizo aún más difícil encontrar el cuerpo, mañana seguiremos. ¿Y Ron? – Preguntó

– No nos dicen nada – respondió Ginny

– Aguarden – Dijo y se acercó al quirófano, pero amablemente fue echado por una enfermera y debió regresar sin respuestas.

La espera se hizo larga y angustiosa, no sólo sufrían por la perdida de Hermione, sino que Ron estaba en grave peligro.

A las tres horas un sanador salió del quirófano, se lo veía agotado y demacrado y sin esperar habló

– Hemos hecho todo lo que está en nuestras manos, él ha perdido mucha sangre, pero es un hombre fuerte, queda todo en su voluntad de vivir. – Luego se dispuso a marcharse.

Todos se miraron, Ron era fuerte, pero haber perdido a Hermione nuevamente lo hacía débil y falto de ganas de vivir, antes que el médico desapareciera Harry preguntó

– ¿Puedo verlo?

– Por supuesto señor Potter, pero sea breve – Contestó el Doctor antes de perderse por los pasillos.

Harry ingresó a la sala donde estaba Ron, estaba más blanco de lo que generalmente era, su semblante sin embargo estaba sereno como si estuviese durmiendo, al tomar su mano Harry la sintió helada.

– Hola Ron – Lo saludó como si lo estuviese escuchando – Debes ser fuerte y sobrevivir, no sé que haremos sin ti. Todos extrañaremos a Hermione, pero la tendremos en nuestro recuerdo.

Harry sintió un escalofrío y notó que la mano que sostenía estaba sin fuerza, recordó una película muggle donde los espíritus ante ciertas declaraciones regresaban a sus cuerpos, ya que aún no era su momento de partir y por medio de alguna noticia recobraban la voluntad de vivir y continuó hablando sosteniendo la mano que ya sabía sin vida de su amigo.

– Hay algo que jamás te confesé – le decía – pero es algo muy personal ¡Y mira que te he contado mi primera vez con tu hermana! Así que imagínate que vergonzoso es para mí confesarte esto ahora. Primero te aclaro que amo a tu hermana con toda mi alma, ella es la mujer de mi vida, pero antes de amarla yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de otra persona y no era Cho, era Hermione – Harry sintió como Ron apretó su mano y que el frió de la habitación había desaparecido, sonrió satisfecho de haber cumplido su cometido, y a la vez sintiéndose un poco loco de creer en esas cosas sin sentido, pero luego de entrar en el mundo de la magia, ya todo le parecía posible, entonces continuó hablando – Yo estaba total y absolutamente enamorado de Hermione – volvió a repetir y otro apretón lo sorprendió – Incluso estuve tentado a declarármele antes del baile de cuarto, pero algo me detuvo y no fue saber que tu también la querías, al fin y al cabo yo estaba enamorado igual que tú de ella – Harry notó que Ron movía los párpados y realmente aún se le dificultaba creer que él estuviese realmente escuchándolo simplemente creía que era la voluntad de Ron la que estaba haciendo el esfuerzo pero de todas maneras siguió hablando – Lo que me hizo desistir fue darme cuenta que ella tenía ojos sólo para ti. ¡Por Merlín! Sólo ustedes no se enteraban de sus sentimientos mutuos y por ello me hice a un lado, para mi suerte ya que pude de esa forma conocer a Ginny. Pero te juro hermano, que de no haber notado todo lo que ella te quería, sería conmigo con el cual tendrías problemas en lugar de Victor.

Creo que hoy ella intuía lo que iba a suceder y me pidió algo, que seas feliz, hasta reencontrarte con ella, pero en el momento oportuno y este no lo es.

¡Lucha Ron! ¡Ven a darme un golpe por lo que te acabo de confesar! Siempre creí que Hermione Potter sonaba mejor que Hermione Weasley.

Ron abrió los ojos lentamente y apretó más fuerte la mano de su amigo

– Por el amor que le tuviste una vez – declaró por lo bajo demostrando que había escuchado absolutamente todo – Ayúdame a encontrarla

Harry sonrió, sorprendido de lo que acababa de suceder y aunque lo que Ron le pedía era totalmente ilógico simplemente contestó

– Si amigo – Lo haré.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

¡Corre James, corre!

– ¡Es una locura! – Le decía Ginny a Harry en su casa – Hermione está muerta, aunque nos cueste creerlo – Y sentándose en una silla comenzó a llorar.

Harry se acercó y abrazándola la consoló hasta que la pelirroja se calmó un poco, luego le contestó

– No hemos encontrado su cuerpo.

– Pareciera que creyeras en las locuras de Ron – Declaraba la pelirroja, Harry bajó la mirada, no podía confesarle los motivos por los cuales aún ayudaba a Ron.

Pero había algo que Ron le había revelado que lo motivaba a seguir en la búsqueda de Hermione, sin contar su declaración del amor que había sentido por Hermione que lo obligaba aún más. – ¿Hoy volverás a irte? – Le preguntaba Ginny ajena a estos pensamientos.

– Si, pero será la última vez – Prometía sinceramente Harry.

Salió de su casa envuelto en sus pensamientos, Hermione hacía varios meses que había desaparecido, así había luchado Ron en el ministerio para que quedara su situación jurídica, no permitió que la declararan muerta.

Muchos lo creían un loco y no era para menos, en menos de seis años, había perdido a su mujer y a su hermana gemela, al menos era lo que todos creían.

Pero él tenía una fuerte determinación en encontrarla y además una férrea convicción de que ella estaba viva.

– ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? – Le había preguntada él en una oportunidad.

– ¿Recuerdas la noche de su caída? – Le respondía Ron con otra pregunta la cual él asintió – Cuando yo estaba en el hospital, estaba muriendo – le confesaba su amigo – en gran parte tu declaración me hizo regresar pero también la oí a ella, llamándome, diciéndome que la busque, que estaba viva y que debía encontrarla.

Al principio le creyó, de alguna manera la milagrosa recuperación de su amigo lo llevó a creer en la premonición de él, pero ya pasado un mes sin ninguna novedad lo hacían comenzar a dudar de lo presentido por Ron y ahora sin absolutamente ninguna pista era aún más difícil seguir.

Además eso lo estaba afectando en su vida privada y profesional, y no podía continuar en esa cruzada, que era aún más ardua e imposible que la búsqueda del santo grial.

Con esos pensamientos llegó a la casa de Ron, entró y lo vio alistándose a una nueva búsqueda.

– Hola – lo saludó.

– Hoy iremos por el sector nordeste – Simplemente le respondió el pelirrojo sin siquiera saludarlo.

– No Ron – Contestó él y su amigo lo miró – Ya basta, ya no más. Debes ser fuerte y aceptar la realidad, Hermione está muerta y no la encontrarás.

– ¡Cómo dices eso! – Gritaba el pelirrojo – ¿Y su cuerpo?

– No sé – negaba con la cabeza Harry

– ¿Y su cuerpo? – repetía gritando el pelirrojo

– ¡No lo sé! – Le gritó a su vez – ¡No sé si estará dentro del estómago de un tiburón! ¡Si aún estará deambulando entre las corrientes marinas! ¡Si ya se encuentra despedazado y siendo comida para los peces ¡ ¡No sé! ¡pero ella está muerta Ron! ¡Reacciona! ¡Está muerta! – Y comenzó a llorar, era difícil soportar la pérdida de Hermione, pero aún más difícil era sostener la locura de Ron que lo miraba como si frente a él estuviese un extraño.

– Ahora entiendo porque Hermione nunca se fijó en ti – Simplemente declaró tomando su morral y pasando al lado de su amigo empujándole el hombro con el suyo – Eres una decepción, ella, no – aclaró – nosotros nunca de abandonaríamos, nunca te dejaríamos solo, nunca lo hicimos. – Y se marchó dando un portazo, dejando a Harry desolado, pero sabiendo que en realidad estaba dando el primer paso para salvar la poca cordura que quedaba de su amigo.

Semanas después Ginny se presentaba en la casa de su hermano

– ¡Él es tu ahijado! – Le gritaba – ¡James se casa y tú no vienes a la boda! ¿Qué clase de padrino eres?

– Estoy buscando a Hermione – Respondía él mirando unos mapas.

Ginny cerró los puños, le dolía más que a nadie ver a su hermano desmoronarse otra vez, ellos eran unidos, siempre lo fueron, pero esta vez no iba a tolerar verlo hacer lo que quería y en un rapto de furia se dirigió a los mapas y comenzó a romperlos, junto a todos los papeles que había frente a ella

– ¡Estoy cansada! – Le gritaba – ¡Esto no era lo que Hermione quería para ti!

– ¡Detente, detente! – Ron intentaba pararla pero Ginny demostraba una fuerza incontrolable

– ¡Estas faltándole a su memoria no haciendo lo que ella te pidió!

– ¡Ella está viva! ¡Yo lo sé!

– ¡Pues eres el único que lo cree! – Le gritaba ella – ¡Reacciona por favor! ¡Reacciona! – Y sin darse cuenta abofeteó a su hermano.

El golpe sonó fuerte y los dejó a ambos estáticos mirándose mutuamente sin decir nada.

Ron cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar, Ginny no lo dudó y se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó también llorando.

–No puedo vivir sin ella Ginny, no puedo – Ron parecía un niño pequeño y Ginny lo mecía entre sus brazos como si realmente lo fuera

– Debes hacerlo – Le decía – Es lo que ella quería Ron, es lo que todos queremos, nos es muy difícil verte destruir tu vida en la búsqueda de un fantasma. Debes aceptarlo Ron, Hermione está muerta.

Por varias horas ambos se quedaron en esa posición llorando sosegadamente, intentando descargar toda la presión de esos meses.

De repente Harry se apareció por la chimenea

– ¡Ginny! ¡Ron! – Los llamó, pero ellos no se movieron de su lugar.

Cuando el moreno los observó no debió preguntar nada, podía ver que habían discutido y ahora la calma había llegado, se quedó a lo lejos aguardando que ellos hicieran el primer movimiento apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Ron se levantó junto a Ginny, lo miró y le dijo

– Lamento como te traté, no te merecías eso – Harry lo abrazó fuertemente y le declaró

– Es una alegría recuperarte amigo. ¡No sabes como te extraño! No sé a quien contarle lo que ella me hace sufrir – Decía sonriente señalando a Ginny quien se colocó las manos a la cintura y frunciendo el seño pero siguiendo la broma de su esposo, le contestó

– ¡Y no sabes lo que te espera ahora!

– ¿Ves lo que te digo? – Decía Harry y Ron sonrió, tal vez por primera vez en varios meses y los tres se abrazaron.

James corría como un loco por las calles londinenses, las mismas estaban atestadas haciéndole imposible desaparecer, con lo cual debía ir a su apartamento que compartía con Karen para trasladarse desde allí, pero una vez entrar opto por utilizar la chimenea autorizada ya que estaba demasiado nervioso y creía que ningún hechizo funcionaría en este momento

Saludó a su novia que lo vio ir a la chimenea como una tromba

– Ya regreso – simplemente le dijo para desaparecer en una humareda verde.

– ¡Está viva! – Simplemente declaró – Y todos los presente voltearon a verlo, desde el fondo de la mesa una cabellera roja, ya más apagada por los años comenzó a elevarse y al mirarse tío y sobrino no hacía falta agregar nada más.

Un par de horas antes James se dirigía a buscar un regalo para su prometida, a nadie le sorprendió que se enamorara de una muggle, ya que él siempre confesó que elegiría a una mujer como su madrina, Hermione.

Muchos creyeron que era una broma de niño, pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que a él le gustaban las chicas sin magia, aunque siempre comentaba que las chicas con las que salía tenían una magia interna que no sabía explicar.

Y sencillamente se iba a casar con aquella que supo demostrarle cual era esa magia que se desprendía inexplicablemente de los muggles, el amor.

Apenas en tres días se casaría con la mujer, según él, más hermosa, inteligente y buena, desde luego después de su madrina, del mundo.

Para todos fue muy doloroso vivir su muerte, dos veces, pero él la sentía mucho más ya que desde pequeño la tuvo como modelo a seguir y si bien sus cualidades lo llevaron más a imitar a su padrino por lo atolondrado, revoltoso, e inconsciente, era por ello además que nadie se sorprendiera que en menos de dos meses ya estuviese a punto de casarse, otro punto de diferencia con su madrina, que era más cerebral, pero en definitiva ella era su estandarte.

Por suerte su tío se estaba recuperando, había ido a visitarlos e iba a entregar a Karen al altar, ya que la chica, lamentablemente no tenía padres, y Harry no podía porque él debía recibirla en la familia como era la tradición mágica.

Su novia era fanática de los libros, como lo era Hermione y decidió ir a una librería de textos antiguos para regalarle uno del cual estaba siempre hablando y que decía que era difícil de encontrar; luego de buscar por varios lugares, le habían recomendado ese lugar.

Apenas entrar, pudo ver a la vendedora de espaldas arreglando unos libros en unos estantes y se quedó parado en la puerta, la verdad que el parecido con su tía era enorme, pero había muchas mujeres con el cabello rizado y castaño cano, pero luego llegó a sus fosas nasales el perfume de esa dama y sin darse cuenta se acercó a la mujer por detrás del mostrador y tocándole el hombro la hizo virar.

La dama se asustó tanto que gritó cayendo de la pequeña escalera y él la sostuvo, pero luego la soltó por la impresión.

Frente a él estaba su tía, en carne y hueso, y no era una doble muy parecida, era su tía, él nunca podría confundir el perfume de ella.

– ¿Tía Hermione? – Le preguntó temeroso

– ¿Hermione? – Le preguntaba ella sorprendida levantándose – ¿Conociste a Hermione, mi hermana?

– ¿Tú hermana? – Ahora el sorprendido era él.

– ¡Si! Yo tenía una hermana gemela, falleció junto a mis padres en un accidente automovilístico. ¿La conociste?

– No, lo siento. – Mintió

– ¿Entonces, por qué me llamaste así? – Inquirió suspicaz la dama

– la confundí con una profesora de… – Intentó recordar alguna de las materia muggles que Karen le había dicho que estudió – matemátricas

– Matemáticas – Lo corrigió

– ¡Eso matemáticas! También se llamaba Hermione y era muy parecida a usted, disculpe.

– No hay problema, es que… – la señora dudó en seguir hablando pero luego se alzó de hombros y continuó – yo también tuve un accidente y no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado – decía tristemente – Sólo tengo la noticia de la muerte de mis padres y hermana y nada más – se lamentó.

– Lo siento – decía James

– pero bueno, así es la vida. – Dio por terminada la conversación la señora y preguntó – ¿En que puedo servirte?

– ¡Oh si! Mi prometida está buscando un libro antiguo que me han dicho que usted posee y quiero regalárselo para nuestra boda.

– ¡Que hermoso! – Decía ella

– Gracias… ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Preguntó tendiendo la mano – Yo soy James Potter – dijo mirando los ojos de su tía esperando ver su reacción.

Por algunos segundos la dama pareció pensar, pero luego tendió la mano y contestó

– Jane Granger – y se levantó de hombros – Eso dice mi documentación, aunque creo que Hermione es un nombre más bonito

– Yo también lo pienso, permítame decirle sin ofenderla

– Para nada – decía la señora agitando la mano en el aire – ahora vamos por tu obsequio.

Ahora rodeado por todos los Weasley explicaba todo con lujos de detalles y a pesar de la sorpresa, ninguno podía evitar demostrar su felicidad.

– ¡Vieron que tenía razón! Ya mismo voy ¿Por qué no la trajiste? – preguntaba Ron

– ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? ¿Que iba a decirle? Mire, usted en realidad es Hermione, Jane nunca existió fue un invento de su marido para que un psicópata que quería matarla no le intente de nuevo, aunque lo intentó. ¡Ah! Pero no se preocupe, ya está muerto y nosotros pensábamos que usted también. – Todos lo miraron en silencio asintiendo dándole la razón pero Ron saltó

– ¿Y que esperabas para decírselo? – Los presentes voltearon a verlo asombrados – ¿No es la verdad?

– Mira Ron, debes actuar con prudencia, he leído…

– ¿Tú? ¿Leído? – Lo interrumpió Percy a George provocando la risa de todos

– A veces lo hago – confesó el aludido – ahora, si nadie me interrumpe – declaró mirando mortalmente a su hermano – continúo, he leído que las pérdidas de memorias son ocasionadas por hechos traumáticos y en muchas ocasiones si se intenta darle información bruscamente a la persona esta puede llegar incluso a enloquecer.

Todos se quedaron pensativos.

– Entonces entraré en su vida y de a poco intentaré hacerle recobrar la memoria – Declaró Ron – La he enamorado una vez, puedo hacerlo dos veces.

La familia completa lo apoyó, pero con lo que no contaba Ron era que tendría una misión difícil y además… competencia.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13

Encuentros

Jane Granger cerraba su tienda, sintió como si la observaran, miró hacia ambos lados pero todo parecía normal.

De repente alguien le tapó los ojos y le preguntó

– Adivina quién soy – Ella sonrió, se liberó de las manos de quien le impedía ver, giró y quedó frente a un hermoso hombre, alto, pelirrojo y de ojos color azul.

– ¡Donald! – Le sonrió, dejándose besar furtivamente en los labios por él.

Aún ella misma no entendía como era que sentía esa extraña atracción hacia él. Sólo sabía que tan solo con verlo por primera vez se sintió conectada y él le correspondió inmediatamente.

Su psicólogo, el doctor Evans, le había dicho que eso era normal entre pacientes que habían experimentado vivencias similares y casi siempre surgía una conexión que en muchos casos devenía en una relación.

Ella había conocido a Donald en el hospital, donde despertó, sin idea de quien era.

Por suerte tenía su documentación consigo cuando la rescataron, junto a una extraña ropa, y pudieron investigar sobre su paradero.

De esa forma supo que su nombre era Jane Granger, que había tenido una hermana gemela pero que ella fue a estudiar al extranjero e incluso que se había cambiado el apellido, todas esas raras cosas se sumaban a los más extraños hechos de su descubrimiento.

Pronto los detectives dedujeron que lo más probable fue que en alguna fiesta de disfraces, se había pasado de copas y terminó yendo al muelle y tirándose al mar.

Como consideraron que su intención era la se suicidarse y además se sumaba su desconocimiento total de su persona, una vez recuperada de las lesiones corporales, la derivaron al sector de psiquiatría, donde la evaluaron para determinar si podía ser un peligro para ella misma, ya que la hipótesis del suicidio era simplemente eso, una suposición.

Pronto el doctor Evans descartó esa premisa con lo cual se asustó más ya que lo que consideraron era que alguien intentó asesinarla.

Durante toda esa tortura física y psicológica conoció a Donald, él había llegado al hospital debido a un accidente automovilístico, se esposa manejaba el coche y un camión los atropelló, perdiendo ella la vida.

Donald no quería vivir, sencillamente se dejaba estar siendo asistido con medicamentos, para que no se cumpliera su cometido, se culpaba de haberse dejado convencer por su mujer de dejarla manejar y que él no estuviese en su lugar.

No más verse ellos se hicieron excelentes amigos y su amistad era tan profunda y desinteresada que según el doctor Evans fue la mejor terapia que ambos podían tener.

Mucho antes de lo previsto salieron del hospital y reiniciaron sus vidas, ella descubrió que sus padres y hermana habían muerto en un accidente, lo que la unió más a Donald y que ellos vivían en una hermosa casa en las afueras de Londres, aparentemente su relación no era muy buena ya que ella además de irse a vivir al extranjero parecía no haber compartido ningun momento con su familia, lo cual hacía su situación más extraña..

No lo pensó, vendió la propiedad y con el dinero adquirió la librería anticuaria donde ahora trabajaba y Donald le ofreció vivir con él sin ninguna obligación afectiva por ese hecho.

A ella le pareció una buena idea y se mudó. Si bien no compartían el mismo dormitorio, eran muy unidos, su compañía era extremadamente placentera pero algo, que aún no comprendía que era, le impedía tener relaciones con él.

Calculaba que era por el poco tiempo en el que se conocían, que si bien parecía que lo hacían desde hacía mucho, no era más de algunos meses.

Pero al mirarlo a los ojos, muchas veces creía ver a otra persona.

Lo que a todos y más aún a ella le llamaban la atención era que nadie reclamó por su desaparición, no hubo una denuncia de persona perdida, nadie la buscó.

Y si bien lo que creía era que no contaba con nadie, le era muy triste pensar que una mujer de casi cuarenta años, no tuviese absolutamente ningún afecto, y aunque eso no era algo extraño en sí, muchas veces tenía sueños de un mundo lleno de magia al cual pertenecía.

El doctor Evans le recalcaba que los sueños, muchas veces eran la expresión del subconsciente sobre hechos reales, que uno los modifica, que las macrotarántulas, los basiliscos gigantes, los brujos que vuelan en escoba, y los magos que empuñan varitas realmente mágicas no existen, que de seguro se relacionaban con su pasado y de alguna forma extraña ella lo había enmarcado en este mundo de ficción.

Sin embargo ella no estaba del todo de acuerdo con su médico, lo cual le hacía creer que de alguna forma se estaba volviendo loca, pero muchas veces notaba, o más bien sentía que le sucedían cosas extrañas, por supuesto que no decía nada, ya que no quería regresar al hospital y por suerte, al ser tan cerebral, podía manejar esos hechos mágicos, probablemente generados por su subconsciente, de manera airosa.

Ahora caminaba por la acera, del brazo de Donald, por suerte la tienda quedaba cerca de la casa y ambos iban tomados de la mano, disfrutando los escasos rayos de sol que aún quedaban y que pronto desaparecerían en el horizonte.

Seguía sin entender porqué sentía que era observada, mientras avanzaban, volteó varias veces sin ver nada fuera de lo común.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntaba su acompañante.

– No es nada. – Respondía sonriente.

– Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

– No es nada, no te miento – Y se sintió extraña, siempre que decía que no mentía creía que tenía un secreto muy oscuro que guardaba en su interior y que en realidad era a ella misma a la que se quería convencerse de que todo estaba bien y no mentía.

– No me malinterpretes pero a veces desearía no recordar nada…

– Te juro que no es nada grato – lo interrumpía ella – y, no me malinterpretes, pero preferiría vivir con el recuerdo de mi vida, por más triste y horrible que sea antes de no recordar nada de mi. Es más, miro mis cicatrices. – Donald miró su brazo – No, no las recientes, tengo más en parte de mi pecho y espalda, son como marcas de láser…

– ¿láser? – Preguntó el hombre intrigado.

– Descuida – Agregaba agitando la mano al aire y olvidándose del tema – Realmente estoy totalmente loca.

– Yo creo que eres más cuerda de muchas personas con las que hablo a diario, y mucho más bonita – Le contestaba el hombre haciendo un alto para abrazarla y besarla.

Hermione aceptó el beso, pero sintió nuevamente que la observaban y que una energía poderosa la estaba asechando.

Por primera vez se aferró a los brazos de Donald como si fuera su tabla que le permitía flotar en el medio del océano donde hacia varios meses atrás la encontraron unos pescadores inconsciente, al borde de la muerte, pero pujando por vivir.

¿Qué la había motivado a sobrevivir? Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera ella.

Ambos se apartaron lentamente y ella le dedicó una sonrisa, Donald, pasó su mano por los hombros, la atrajo hacia él y ambos, abrazados continuaron su camino.

Más tarde Ronald y Harry aparecieron en la madriguera donde todos aguardaban

– ¡Lo voy a buscar y lo mato! – Gritaba Ron

– ¡Cálmate Ron! – Le decía Harry y luego que Molly les trajera un té a ambos les explicó lo que habían visto y oído, ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

– Ese aparato es cada vez más obsoleto, casi quedo inválido por estar doblado – Se quejaba Ron acariciándose la cintura

– Yo podría cuidarla… – Comenzó a decir Hugo acercándose a la capa

– ¡Ni lo sueñes! – Le decía Harry y el muchacho se levantó de hombros resignado.

– Es increíble lo que contaron – cambiaba de tema Ginny y abrazando a su sobrino.

– Lo más notorio es que el hombre que estaba con Hermione es el calco de Ron.

– ¿Calco? ¿Calco? ¿Qué tiene de similar ese muggle conmigo?

– Primero – le aclaró Harry – Como vuelvas a decir muggle de esa manera despectiva te la verás conmigo.

– Disculpa – sinceramente respondió Ron

– Segundo ¿Lo has visto bien? Alto, pelirrojo, de ojos azules, si hasta parece tu doble de riesgo

– ¿Mi qué?

– Tu dob… ¡Olvídalo! – Se resignó Harry de explicar aventando la mano al aire – Es muy parecido a ti y punto. – Sentenció – Lo importante es que pudimos corroborar que es cierto, Hermione está viva. – Todos en la madriguera se emocionaron por la noticia.

– No puedo creer que no me hayan creído – Decía James cruzándose de brazos.

– Claro que te creímos hijo – Le decía Harry – Pero debíamos confirmarlo con nuestros propios ojos.

– Mañana la seguiré nuevamente, veré si hace, o hacen – aclaró de mal modo – algo más que ir de su tienda a su casa.

– Es una buena idea, yo investigaré un poco más sobre como fue que Hermione terminó allí.

– ¿Pedirás autorización al Ministerio? Sería muy sospechoso – Le dijo Ginny preocupada.

– No – Respondía Harry – Deberé desmemoriar a algunos pero no voy a pedir autorización al ministerio, tomaría días de explicaciones y además con el tema aún latente del traslado de la prisión todos están susceptibles.

Toda la familia estuvo de acuerdo con el hombre y cada uno se marchó a su propia casa.

Ron se quedó en la madriguera, ya que tanto Rose como Hugo tenían donde ir, la primera con Scorpious a su departamento y el segundo a la casa de una chica, compañera del colegio, con la cual estaba saliendo. La vida de sus hijos estaba encaminada, ahora era momento de que de una vez y para siempre encaminara su propia vida.

Llegó a su cuarto, era increíble como sus padres no habían tocado nada en más de veinte años, lo descolocó el furioso naranja de las paredes, realmente hacía mucho tiempo que no había ido allí.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, sin darse cuenta sus recuerdos se plasmaron en su mente trayéndole sonrisas y llantos. Ese cuarto había sido testigo de infinidades de hechos que marcaron su vida. Los secretos con Harry, las luchas con sus hermanos, las peleas con Hermione y las reconciliaciones.

Él aún tenía dudas. ¿Realmente Hermione tenía razón y el haber sabido que ella lo amaba lo había hecho más seguro y confiado?

¿Era posible cambiar tanto? ¿Cómo era que de pelear todo el tiempo y estar sin hablarse durante días, dos personas no pudieran estar separados una de la otra ni por un instante?

¿Era así el amor? ¿Realmente cambiaba tanto a las personas?

– Aquí estás – Le dijo Molly parada en el umbral de la puerta.

– Hola mamá, gracias por dejarme quedar.

– Esta es tu casa, es igual para ti como para tus hermanos. Ya han estado aquí, en algún momento Bill, Percy e incluso George.– Ron la miró sorprendido y Molly se explicó – Muchas veces los matrimonios tienen sus altibajos, tus hermanos son muy – la anciana se llevó el dedo índice a la boca como pensando una palabra correcta – volcánicos y entran en erupción ante un conflicto con sus mujeres, es una cualidad Weasley, incluso ha estado aquí Harry en alguna oportunidad cuando Ginny lo echó a patadas de la casa – sonrió meneando la cabeza – tú has sido el único y Charly, aunque por supuesto que él es soltero, – aclaró – que no has estado aquí nunca, yo admiro profundamente la relación que tienes con Hermione, es la más parecida a la que tenemos con tu padre.

– ¿Ustedes nunca discutieron? – Preguntó sarcástico Ron

– Millones…

– Billones – la corrigió por detrás Arthur asomando la cabeza por sobre el hombro de su mujer y pasándole ambas manos por la cintura.

– Hola papá – le dijo sonriente Ron

– Exacto amor – continuaba Molly – billones de veces hemos discutido

– Pero jamás nos hemos separado – continuaba diciendo Arthur

– jamás – confirmaba Molly

– Ella iba a la cocina, yo a la habitación, y luego de algunos minutos ambos charlábamos y solucionábamos las cosas

– Por supuesto siempre he tenido yo la razón – acotaba sonriente Molly y Arthur asentía guiñándole un ojo a su hijo – Pero nunca, en más de cincuenta años nos hemos separado, debido a una pelea, obviamente hubo situaciones que debimos estar separados, pero eso se debió a otras circunstancias – Explicaba ella.

– ¿Se puede cambiar por amor? ¿Uno puede convertirse en otra personal totalmente diferente a sus orígenes?

– Por supuesto, pero el no cambiar no quiere decir que no se ame o se ame menos, yo creo que todos mis hijos están profundamente enamorados de sus parejas – decía Arthur – Pero sólo en algunas pocas situaciones, el amor lo supera todo.

– Bueno – decía Molly bostezando – es hora de ir a dormir. ¿Qué cosa la vida no? – Decía – Te ha dado una tercera oportunidad con Hermione, es como si el destino los empujara a estar juntos.

– Es muy extraño mamá, esperemos que la tercera sea la vencida – Contestó Ron saludando a sus padres quienes se marcharon a su habitación.

Ron se recostó en su cama y realmente deseo que esa fuera la última vez que debía estar separado del amor de su vida.

Al día siguiente los dos amigos continuaron por separado investigando sobre la nueva vida de Hermione.

Harry se acercó al hospital y averiguó que había sucedido, todas las circunstancias que rodeaban el caso de su amiga y quien era el hombre que la acompañaba, también pudo descubrir que ella tenía sesiones de terapia con un psiquiatra que tenía su consultorio del otro lado de la ciudad, ya tenía los datos de los días y horarios.

Estaba apenado de deber aplicar hechizos a muggles pero no había de otra, era eso o salvar todos los obstáculos burocráticos que reglaban a ambos mundos y no tenía tiempo para lidiar con ello.

Recordaba cuando Dumbledore le decía que era bastante adepto a romper las reglas y se emocionó al recordar a su director.

Ya en su casa le comentó a Ginny todo lo que había investigado y preguntó por Ron, pero su esposa le confirmó que él aún no había regresado. Preocupado se apareció en inmediaciones de la nueva casa de Hermione y buscó a su amigo.

Dando gracias, en esta oportunidad que la capa era ya corta para ambos, pudo encontrarlo espiando desde una ventana y se le acercó.

– Ron – Lo llamó pero el pelirrojo no se movió de su lugar – Ron – repitió llegando hasta donde estaba su amigo.

Se cubrió con la capa para no ser visto por las personas dentro de la casa y pudo observar la tristeza en el rostro del pelirrojo.

Viró a ver la escena que provocaba tanta pena a su amigo y observó a Hermione, en brazos de Donald bailando una pieza lenta.

Ambos se abrazaban y demostraban mucho cariño en sus miradas, Harry no pudo evitar sentir lástima por Ron y si bien la situación era absolutamente comprensible, a él se le hacía también muy raro que Hermione encontrara consuelo en brazos de otro hombre.

Pero luego reaccionó, esa no era Hermione, era Jane, al menos era lo que ella creía y no sabía nada de su pasado, y sin dudar habló con su amigo.

– Ron, ella no sabe nada, absolutamente nada de su pasado – explicaba – Pude averiguarlo todo hoy en el hospital, ella piensa exactamente que es Jane Granger, la persona que nosotros inventamos y que no tiene a nadie en la vida, ni siquiera puede suponer que alguien la espera o la busca, la policía no encontró rastros de nadie excepto de sus padres y su hermana – enfatizó la palabra – muertos y eso se debió a que ella en realidad no existe, fue un invento nuestro.

– ¿Puede ser eso posible? – preguntaba Ron sin sacar la vista de la pareja frente a él

– Totalmente – respondía Harry con seguridad – Pero vele el lado positivo

– ¿positivo? – Preguntaba el pelirrojo

– Su subconsciente la llevó a estar con una persona muy parecida a ti y según el historial psicológico, ambos se hicieron muy buenos amigos antes de iniciar una relación – Harry notó que Ron crispaba los puños en señal de furia – No te enloquezcas, ya veremos como resolver el tema, indagaré con psicólogos para ver como puede influir nuestra presencia ante ella, por ahora al ver a James nada le provocó, pero tal vez viéndote a ti o a mi, algo se movilice en su interior.

– ¿Tú crees eso?

– No lo sé, estoy especulando.

Ambos continuaron viendo a la pareja bailar sin posibilidad de escuchar lo que decían.

Dentro de la casa Hermione y Donald bailaban muy pegados, minutos antes, él la había invitado a bailar una pieza que emitían por la radio y poco a poco se dejaron embargar por la música.

A ella ninguna le era significativa, pero Donald le comentaba lo que cada canción le hacía recordar, hasta que surgió una muy lenta y suave y él comenzó a llorar.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó preocupada ella

– esta es la canción con la cual mi esposa ingresó a la iglesia el día de nuestra boda. – respondía él separándose levemente, pero ella tiró de él y apretó el abrazo, ante esta muestra de afecto Donald se largó a llorar como un niño y esa situación se le hizo muy familiar a Hermione.

El hombre sintió su turbación y preguntó

–¿otro deja vú? – a lo cual ella simplemente asintió – Que par nosotros ¿No te parece? – Le sonreía ya más calmado

– Si, que par – Donald se acercó y la besó y ella se entregó al beso, el pelirrojo comenzó a acariciar su espalda acercándola más a él, pero ella gentilmente lo rechazó – No puedo, no aún, yo… yo te pido disculpas… yo…

– Yo te pido disculpas – Decía él – prometí que no te iba a presionar pero aquí estoy haciéndolo, es que… tú me gustas mucho Jane.

– Tú también me gustas mucho Donald, pero… no puedo… no sé… siento como si estuviese engañando a alguien… no sé… como si fuese malo, muy malo, como si desencadenaría en algo trágico… Lo siento – y se marchó.

El pelirrojo se sentó en el sofá, terminado de escuchar los acordes de esa canción que movilizaba todas la fibras de su ser, intentando que eso se modifique y queriendo iniciar una nueva vida, sin saber que otro hombre, con similares características que él se encontraba sonriente y feliz de que hubiese sido rechazado.

A los dos días el doctor Evans hablaba con Hermione

– Es muy normal esa sensación Jane – le explicaba – los delirios persecutorios…

–¿Delirios? – Lo interrumpía ella

– es una expresión psicológica – decía el doctor – ellos se deben a la falta de memoria, al no contar con un recuerdo concreto, tiendes a estar constantemente alerta a las cosas que suceden a tu alrededor, buscando algo que te de pistas sobre tu pasado. Además de esa sensación ¿Algo inusual te ha sucedido?

– De hecho sí – Y Hermione le contó de su encuentro con James

–¿Potter me has dicho?

– Si – respondió

– Si te sientes más tranquila daré el dato a la policía para que lo investigue.

– No me pareció una persona peligrosa – respondía la castaña.

– De todas maneras no está de más investigar – declaró el profesional tomando notas.

Hermione salió de la consulta, como siempre, con más dudas que aciertos.

Caminó por la vereda mirando vidrieras pero sin prestar atención a sus contenidos, miraba su reflejo intentando dilucidar quién era ella.

Por su cabeza se agolpaban millones de pensamientos, la mayoría extraídos de sus sueños, extraños y sin sentido, según su psicólogo pero que para ella tenían, enigmáticamente, un significado pero que aún no podía dilucidar.

Eran piezas de un rompecabezas que no podía hacer encajar y se frustraba y cansaba mentalmente haciendo el esfuerzo por lograr, al menos hacer que dos piezas congeniaran.

¿Qué significaba linguardium leviosa, expeliamus, crucio, avada kedavra? Por qué esa última palabra la hacía estremecerse.

Porque siempre soñaba con personas pelirrojas, muchos, muchos pelirrojos, y el muchacho con gafas, y las pesadillas con el hombre rubio. ¿Por qué no tenían rostro? Millones de por qué nublaban su mente.

Sin darse cuenta se tropezó con alguien, que de espaldas observaba una de las vidrieras.

– Lo siento – llegó a decir.

– No es nada – Le replicó la persona.

– ¿Donald? – Preguntó ella notando la semejanza con su compañero.

– No – respondió el hombre virando – Mi nombre no es Donald, mi nombre es Ronald, Ronald Weasley.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14

Reconquistándote

– Un gusto – respondió y el hombre frente a ella le tendió la mano, Hermione correspondió al saludo, no más tocarlo una corriente le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

– ¿Se siente bien? – Preguntó Ron haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no abalanzarse, abrazarla, besarla y decirle toda la verdad.

Pero no podía hacerlo, el día anterior, junto a Harry fueron con el doctor de Hermione, se presentaron y si bien él estaba decidido a comunicarse con ella inmediatamente para informarle que había unos amigos que la buscaban, ellos lo convencieron que les indicara en primer instancia como debían comportarse frente a ella.

Pronto el facultativo les dio los pro y los contras, explicándoles a prima face que no había nada concreto con respecto a la situación de Jane, ya que ellos no debelaron su verdadero nombre, pero dándoles una serie de pautas a seguir.

Harry pudo leer el nombre de James en el legajo que el facultativo extrajo de una de las gavetas y se sorprendió de haberse equivocado y pensar que su hijo no hubiese motivado alguna reacción en Hermione.

Ni bien terminado de explicar y ante la insistencia del doctor de notificar a las autoridades y a Hermione su presencia le borraron sus recuerdos inmediatos, Harry aprovechó para borrar todo lo referido sobre James y se marcharon, incluso antes que el hombre notara su existencia.

Por eso mismo allí estaba él, frente a la mujer de su vida, brindándole una amena sonrisa y un fuerte apretón de manos, como si no la conociera, como si fuera la primera vez que la viera e intentando disimular todo lo que la amaba y deseaba estar con ella.

Pero para Ronald Weasley nada era imposible, con tal de recuperar a Hermione, incluso él mismo intentó convencer a Harry para robar el giratiempo y hacer lo mismo que hizo Hermione alguna vez, volver el tiempo atrás y evitar que cayera del precipicio, pero el moreno se negó completamente declarándole su teoría.

Harry estaba contento del regreso de Hermione, pero siempre pensó que estaba burlando los designios del destino, si la muerte quería que estuviesen separados Ron lo debía de respetar, debía considerarse afortunado de haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de ella pero si la fortuna los separó nuevamente su amigo debía respetar los deseos del destino, también le aclaró que lo comprendía y que de ser Ginny de seguro también optaría por esa opción, pero en definitiva a la muerte no se la podía eludir, ni con giratiempo, ni con magia ni siquiera con el amor. Por supuesto que esta teoría cayó al abismo al reaparecer Hermione otra vez, con lo cual Harry debió reconocer que tal vez el azar, contrario de lo que él suponía se empeñaba en juntarlos.

Pero en segundo lugar, algo más protocolar, le impedía obtener el giratiempo, por motivos de la fuga de Askaban el ministerio estaba alborotado y las medidas de seguridad se habían incrementado un doscientos por ciento.

Así, que Ron, debía optar por el camino más difícil, pero nada era imposible si estaba el amor de por medio y lo que le sobraba a Ron era amor, amor por sobre todas las cosas para con esa hermosa y maravillosa mujer que tenía enfrente suyo y que ya lo miraba dudosa observando alternativamente sus ojos y su mano dándole a entender que el saludo debía terminar, con lo cual soltó el contacto.

– Buen apretón – Declaró ella cerrando el puño, confundida pero sonriente. Se sintió extremadamente conectada a la persona frente a ella y aún no entendía el por qué.

– Gracias, disculpa yo me he presentado pero tú…

– O sí, yo soy Jane Granger.

– Jane – Contestó él y ella sintió realmente, por primera vez que ese nombre no le correspondía y sin saber porque declaró

– Si, Jane Hermione Granger, y en realidad me gusta que me llamen por mi segundo nombre – ella estaba sorprendida, pero no más que Ron que a pesar del asombro le correspondió la sonrisa y le preguntó

– Dime Hermione, y perdona el atrevimiento pero… para resarcirme del empujón, puedo invitarte a tomar un café. – Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, por alguna razón ese hombre le provocaba familiaridad, suponía que por el parecido a Donald, pero algo dentro de ella le decía, más bien le gritaba, que ese individuo era algo más que un simple extraño, pero de ser un conocido. ¿No la hubiese reconocido?

– Debería abrir mi tienda… – ella dudó mirando su reloj de pulsera – pero no, tengo tiempo libre, acepto – contestó sonriente.

A lo lejos Harry y Ginny observaban expectantes la escena y no fue hasta que Ron, aprovechando que Hermione iba delante de él viró y les hizo una señal de triunfo apuntando el pulgar hacia arriba que no notaron que todo marchaba más que bien.

Ingresaron a un bar y ambos pidieron sus órdenes.

– ¿trabajas por aquí? – Le preguntó ella

– Si – Mintió él

– ¿Dónde? – Hermione se sintió avergonzada, generalmente era reservada pero sentía que a Ronald podía preguntarle todo lo que quería.

– Tengo una tienda de artículos de cotillón, para eventos y fiestas.

– Interesante – Asentía ella y ambos atendieron al camarero que traía sus órdenes. Cuando el hombre se marchó ella le preguntó

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta que te sonará extraña?

– Puedes hacerla, pero no sé si la contestaré – Dijo Ron seriamente y luego echó a reír – ¡Es una broma! Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, yo te responderé lo que desees saber si está a mi alcance.

– ¿Te recuerdo a alguien?

– ¿Recordarme? – Ron intentaba demostrar estupor pero en realidad por dentro quería gritarle que no solo le recordaba a alguien, sino que era para él la persona más importante de todas.

– Olvídalo – Le decía ella temerosa de quedar como una loca frente a él, pero ¿Por qué le preocupaba lo que él pensaba? Si era un completo extraño, entonces ¿Por qué lo estaba tratando como si no lo fuera?

– No, lo siento no me recuerdas a nadie familiar, si a eso te refieres. ¿Acaso eres una actrista famosa y no te reconocí?

– ¿Actrista? – Hermione lo miró extrañada – Actriz o artista querrás decir.

– Como sea, hay cosas que mejor no llamarlas por su nombre y la verdad que tampoco me interesa saberlos – Hermione se mareó – ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Ron acercando su mano por sobre la mesa y al hacerlo volcó el vaso con agua y hielo sobre la misma y uno de los cubos rozó la piel de ella, al tiempo que la cálida mano de él hacía también contacto con su extremidad, ninguno atinó a levantarse a pesar que el agua caía por el costado de la mesa y los salpicaba a ambos y sus ojos quedaron conectados.

Hermione sintió que el vientre le ardía, el hielo le recordara algo que había sido extremadamente erótico, sexual y placentero. Cerró los ojos y apareció en su mente una mesa y extrañamente el hombre frente a ella haciéndole el amor salvajemente.

Retiró la mano bruscamente incorporándose y contestando

– estoy bien

– Perdón por mi torpeza – Le dijo Ron tomando unas servilletas e intentando detener el avance del agua pero sin dejar de mirar a Hermione a los ojos, aún sin entender que le había sucedido, entonces sus dedos rozaron un cubo de hielo y lo comprendió completamente.

Intuyó que ella había recordado la discusión por el refrigerador, bueno en realidad debió recordar lo que devino de esa discusión, una de las experiencias más extremas que había vivido en su vida, que habían repetido justamente el día que Rose los descubrió.

Pronto el camarero vino en su ayuda y solucionó rápidamente el inconveniente y ambos se sentaron nuevamente a la mesa, pero se había instaurado un incómodo silencio.

– Tienes una tienda – Confirmaba Ron una vez el mesero les había servido sus infusiones nuevamente como cortesía de la casa.

– Si, es una librería.

– ¿Alguna temática en particular?

– Si, textos antiguos.

– Interesante – Respondía él – A mi me interesan particularmente las runas antiguas. ¿Tienes algún libro con esa temática? – Ron por primera vez en su vida agradeció las clases extras que Hermione le hizo tomar en el colegio.

– que coincidencia – declaraba ella – a mi me apasionan las runas, creo que son una forma de expresión magnífica, podría estar todo el día intentando descifrar lo que significan. Muchos dicen que hay personas que la dominan a la perfección.

Ron sonrió, era increíble como la personalidad nata de cada uno sale a la superficie a pesar de desconocerlas.

– Me encantaría poder visitar tu tienda y ver algunos libros de esa materia ¿Tienes algunos?

– Si, pero a decir verdad los reservo para mí aunque… podría prestártelos

– eso sería muy bueno, me daría la oportunidad de verte otra vez. – Hermione bajó la mirada, y sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban. ¡Por favor! Ella era adulta, no podía tener esas actitudes adolescentes sin dudarlo se colocó la mano en la cara intentando tapar su rojez – No quise ofenderte o importunarte yo…– Declaraba Ron.

– ¿Jane? – Una voz de tras de Ron lo hizo virar parcialmente mirando por sobre su hombro.

– ¡Donald! – Saltó ella levantándose del asiento – Ven que te presento, el es Ronald Weasley, y está interesado en runas antiguas.

– Un gusto – Saludó Ronald extendiendo la mano, la cual fue muy mal recibida por el otro hombre

– Igualmente – respondió denotando que no estaba para nada complacido con la presencia masculina

– Justamente Hermione me estaba diciendo que tenía algunos ejemplares – declaraba Ron

– ¿Hermione? – Preguntaba Donald mirando a la castaña que rápidamente le hizo una seña para que hiciera silencio.

– Su segundo nombre – Declaró Ron mirando a los dos, haciéndose el desentendido.

– Aquí tienes la dirección de mi tienda – dijo Hermione extendiéndole una tarjeta – Serás bienvenido cuando gustes.

– No dudes que iré – Respondió Ron saludando con un leve movimiento de cabeza a los dos y mirando como ambos se marchaban tomados del brazo.

Más tarde, en la tienda Donald declaraba burlón

– No dudes que iré – Intentaba imitar a Ron y Hermione meneaba la cabeza

– Demuestras mucha inmadurez – Le decía

– ¿Yo inmaduro? – Declaraba – ¿Quién dio un nombre falso?

– No es falso – decía ella

– ¡Es el nombre de tu hermana no el tuyo! – Le contestaba el pelirrojo – Ese hombre no me gusta nada – Decía

– ¿Celoso? – Preguntaba sonriente Hermione

– ¡Celoso! ¡Para nada!

– Se parecen mucho, incluso lo confundí contigo, en la calle y por ello me invitó un café.

– ¿Parecido a mi? Yo no le ve ningún parecido

– Deberías utilizar gafas – Le decía ella sintiéndose extraña al nombrar ese artículo

– Creo que la que debería usar gafas eres tú – Declaraba él burlón – Así no te tropiezas en la calle con nadie más.

– Definitivamente está celoso – decía Hermione llevando unos libros atrás y dando por finalizada la conversación, no así sus pensamientos hacia Ronald Weasley que le pareció un hombre extremadamente interesante y atractivo.

En la casa de Ron, Ginny y Harry escuchaban toda la conversación de boca de Ron

– Y luego apareció ese mu… – Pero hizo silencio al ver el seño fruncido de Harry y que comenzaba a cruzarse de brazos – ese hombre y se fueron juntos – Aclaró.

– Yo creo que fue un inicio muy favorable para ti – Le decía Ginny sirviendo el almuerzo.

– Yo así también lo creo – Afirmaba Harry poniendo algunos trastos en la mesa.

– Yo no sé de que hablan – Respondía Ron levantándose y buscando unos vasos – Para mi es una tortura no poder decirle la verdad, se que es por su bien pero no sé si podré soportar, verla con otro hombre, aunque no sea ella misma, aunque no sepa nada de su pasado.

– Mi amigo – le decía Harry – tómalo con calma, esto es como un partido de ajedrez, debes mover pieza por pieza, pensando más en los movimientos de tu adversario que en los tuyos propios, marcando una estrategia desde un principio y no permitir que la reconozcan y la destruyan

– Se ve que algo has aprendido después de tantos años – Sonreía Ron

– Que te puedo decir, tuve un gran maestro – Le devolvió la gentileza Harry.

– Entonces, mantén la calma y continuemos con el plan como hasta ahora. – decía Ginny

– Que la fuerza nos acompañe – recitaba Harry y se reía pero sus interlocutores lo miraban sorprendido – Es de una película muggle, hay unos hombres que son jedis…

– ¿Jedis? – Preguntaban los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo

– Olvídense, en estas ocasiones es cuando más extraño a Hermione – Llegó a decir suspirando y llevándose un bocado a la boca, Ginny bajó la mirada y comenzó a comer, Ron no pudo evitar notar que el ambiente se había tensado.

– ¿Me dicen que mierda le sucede a ustedes dos? – Les preguntó a ambos acompañantes y ellos levantaron la vista de sus respectivos platos.

– No entien…

– ¡Un carajo no entiendo! – La interrumpía a Ginny

– Podrías no gritarle a mi esposa de esa manera frente a mí, por favor. – Le decía Harry lenta pero severamente.

– ¡También te grito a ti! ¿Qué harás? ¡Uy uy! ¡Cuidado! ¡No hagamos enojar al gran Harry Potter! ¡Patrañas!

– ¡Respeta a mi marido! – Le gritaba Ginny

– ¿Qué harás tú? ¿Irás llorando con mamá como cuando éramos niños?

– ¡Tu te comportas como uno! – Le decía Harry – ¡Discúlpate con Ginny!

– ¿Y si no? – Lo retaba Ron totalmente controlando la situación ya que en sólo un instante comprendió lo que sucedía

– Te la verás conmigo – Le declaró Harry, pero Ron no lo miraba, sus ojos estaban fijos en Ginny y pudo notar que ella sonreía y su mirada brillaba llena de felicidad.

Harry tuvo toda la intención de sacar su varita para darle a Ron su merecido, pero se lo impidió los brazos de Ginny rodeándole el cuello.

El moreno quedó sorprendido por la reacción de su mujer, que hacía varios días estaba distante con él sin saber porque.

Ron tomó su plato, cubiertos y vaso y se dirigió a la puerta de salida de la cocina.

– Me voy a mi habitación, está bastante lejos de la cocina – Declaró sonriente saliendo de allí pero luego regresó sobre sus pasos y dijo – la mesa es bastante resistente.

Harry se sorprendió de escuchar esa declaración de boca de Ron, entonces repentinamente él también lo comprendió todo. Cuando se quedaron solos, él trabó la puerta y por las dudas insonorizó la habitación.

– ¿Cómo te enteraste? – Le preguntaba a Ginny.

– Lo escuché de unas enfermeras en el hospital cuando fui hace un mes. Ellas comentaban la conversación que habías tenido con Ron cuando él estaba a punto de morir.

– Eso fue hace meses.

– Pero tú eres Harry Potter y ella Hermione Granger, ella…

– Es mi mejor amiga, es mi hermana, nunca podría pensar de otra forma en ella, no desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes incluso que te conocí a ti, bueno, desde que tú me llamaste la atención. Y puedo asegurarte que no hay otra mujer en mi vida Ginny, tú lo eres todo para mí, eres mi guía, todos mis puntos cardinales, eres la razón por la cual me levanto todas las mañanas y por la que lucho por salir adelante, eres la persona que me hizo el hombre más feliz al aceptarme en su vida, al hacerme esposo, amante, amigo, padre, tú eres una maravillosa mujer. Mi mujer. – Y no bastó nada más, por suerte para Harry ya no habría más secretos en su vida y eso le hizo sentir relajado y aún más feliz de lo que era y sin darse cuenta eso lo llevó a pensar en los motivos que llevaron en primer instancia a Hermione a utilizar el giratiempos. ¿Qué secreto oscuro escondería su amiga? ¿Cuándo recuperara la mente, lo haría como la mujer que era al volver o la que él conocía? Porque él podía parecer un tonto pero desde el primer día notó que Hermione no era la misma mujer que él conocía, era distinta, como si viniera de otra realidad, y si bien con el paso del tiempo pareció modificar su actitud esa duda le había dejado perplejo, las mismas interrogantes que tenía Ron que le había confesado sus temores también.

Pero en ese momento esas preguntas quedaban relegadas, ya que Ginny se apretaba a él y le hacía sentir su calor y su pasión.

– ¿Crees que lo que dijo Ron sea verdad? – Le preguntaba ella sentándose en la punta de la mesa

– Habrá que probarlo – Sonreía él sacándole la remera a su esposa mientras ella le desprendía la camisa.

Ron estaba en su habitación cuando escuchó el ruido de todos los trastos caer de la mesa y meneó la cabeza sonriente

– Este Harry – decía recostándose – Nunca aprendió a hacer correctamente el hechizo insonorizador.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15

Demasiado tarde

Y así comenzó la casería de brujas, o mejor dicho la caza de la bruja.

Ron esperó apenas veinticuatro interminables horas para ir a la tienda de Hermione.

No más ingresar, el lugar se le hizo muy familiar y luego de dar unas vueltas no pudo más que reconocer que era idéntico a la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Había una señora frente al mostrador y Hermione de espaldas buscando en un aparato extraño para él, algo.

Comenzó a deambular por los estantes con libros, observando algunos títulos pero sin fijarse realmente en ellos, lo único que aguardaba era que el cliente se fuera para poder estar a solas con su mujer.

En cuanto Hermione giró, lo único que notó fue ese par de ojos, que como dos enormes zafiros, la miraban sonrientes e inmediatamente se puso nerviosa.

Olvidó el dato que había extraído del ordenador y debió volver a leer la información.

\- En un par de semanas podré conseguirle el libro. ¿Le parece bien? – Le preguntaba a la dama frente a ella.

– Perfecto, entonces en un par de semana regreso.

– Tome el teléfono de la tienda, llame para confirmar, en algunas ocasiones el correo se demora – Acotó sonriéndole amenamente.

Ron recordaba los días pasados juntos en la tienda, lo maravillosa que era Hermione atendiendo y ayudando, la tensión sexual que ambos soportaban y sin dudar se echó a reír.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Lo interrumpió ella acercándosele una vez que la clienta se retiró. Ron se sorprendió y tardó unos instantes en contestar.

– ¿Dragones? – Sacó un libro que estaba unos estantes por debajo – ¿Crees en los dragones? – La miró sonriente.

– ¡Por supuesto que existen! – Le dijo ella a pesar de que con su respuesta quedara como una loca, pero ella creía que existían, aún sin saber como.

– ¡No te ofendas! Yo también creo que existen, es más puedo asegurarte que existen, mi hermano trabaja con ellos – Declaró suspicaz mirándola.

Hermione lo miró interrogante y luego se echó a reír y apuntándolo con el dedo índice lo acusó sonriente.

– Eres muy bromista ¿No?

– En realidad el bromista es mi hermano George, yo soy más bien un poco atolondrado.

– George, ¿El que trabaja con los dragones? – Le preguntó divertida

– No, ese es Charly, George tiene, tenemos – se corrigió – juntos una tienda.

– la tienda de objetos para eventos.

– Exacto – Respondía él.

– ¿Algún hermano más que deba conocer? – Sonreía ella señalándole un par de sillones frente a una mesa baja invitándolo a sentarse.

– De hecho tengo seis, no, cinco hermanos más – agregó al momento de sentarse Ron un poco más serio, Hermione enseriándose lo miró expectante – Uno de mis hermanos falleció, era el gemelo de George.

– Lo siento. – Dijo ella sinceramente y luego declaró – Fred – y ambos se miraron extrañados

– Si, mi hermano se llamaba Fred. ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Te lo dije?

– No, es que no he podido explicártelo en nuestro primer encuentro, yo he tenido un accidente, y no recuerdo quien soy. Te he mentido, mi nombre es Jane. Mi hermana se llamaba Hermione, pero sentí la necesidad de decirte que me llamaras así. Y ahora lo de tu hermano, no sé que me sucede contigo – Declaró abiertamente.

Ron no sabía que responder, como había dicho Harry su estrategia debía ser magistral, como en un juego de ajedrez, pero Hermione le estaba dando jaque a la segunda movida, y él debía protegerla de no acabar en un instituto mental.

– Casualidades – Suspiró apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del sillón – He venido por los libros de runas – dijo cambiando de tema.

– ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó Hermione sintiéndose desilusionada de pensar que él solo había venido con ese fin y se marchó detrás a una habitación privada – ¿te ofrezco un té?

– Por favor – contestaba Ron frotándose las manos para aliviar la tensión ya que estaba profundamente nervioso, y es que él podía cambiar con Hermione, ser más seguro y apasionado, pero en realidad seguía siendo el mismo inseguro y atolondrado muchacho, sólo por ella podría cambiar su forma de ser y parecer más seguro, pero realmente estaba estresado por la situación.

– Manzanilla – Le entregó ella y ambos se quedaron mirándose con la taza de por medio entre sus manos – ¿Te gusta la manzanilla?

– Es mi té favorito – Declaraba él más que sorprendido, pero en realidad no debía sorprenderse de que Hermione siguiera ciertos patones de conductas anteriores así que aprovecharía la infusión para relajarse y dejar que poco a poco ella fuera descubriéndolo.

– Aquí está uno de mis libros favoritos– Declaró ella sentándose a su lado.

Por varios minutos ambos observaban los textos sin prestarles realmente demasiada atención, Ron inspiraba el perfume de ella, el mismo que él le había regalado años atrás en una navidad en Hogwarts y que nunca más dejó de usar, aprovechando cada vuelta de página para tocar sus manos y sentir su suave piel.

Hermione empleaba cada oportunidad que se le presentaba para observar al hombre junto a ella que la hacía estremecer ante cada mínimo contacto que tenían al voltear las hojas del libro, sintiendo que por alguna razón era algo más que un simple desconocido.

Sus ojos se encontraban de tanto en tanto y ellos esquivaban la mirada.

– Este es uno de mis grafismos preferidos, pero aún no he llegado a traducir lo que dice.– Declaraba ella observando los textos.

– Por siempre tuyo – Declaró Ron y ella volteó a verlo impresionada y por algunos instantes sus miradas se mantuvieron firmes.

– Por siempre tuya – Repitió ella y se llevó la mano a su muñeca notando que Ron tenía una pulsera en la suya. Sin saber por qué se le tomó la mano y acercó la joya para notar que había una inscripción hecho con runas. – Por siempre tuya – Leyó y luego notó que seguía un nombre que comenzaba con hache y volvió a mirar a Ron.

Y él no lo soportó más, evidentemente una cosa era el ajedrez y otra la vida real, porque él no podía atenerse al plan que habían trazado detalladamente con los suyos y sin más, tomó las manos de Hermione y mirándola a los ojos le dijo

– Sabes que no estoy aquí realmente por los libros ¿No? –

Pero Hermione no pudo responder ya que una nueva clienta ingresó.

Ella se puso de pie, para atenderla y mientras lo hacia Ron se marchó.

Ella se sorprendió mucho de no verlo al regresar, pero sobre todo se sorprendió más de esa extraña sensación de familiaridad que rodeaba a Ron, y si no estaba por los libros allí, estaba por ella, pero… ¿Con que segundas intenciones?

Cenando con Donald le confesaba todas estas interrogantes.

– Mañana mismo lo buscamos y nos sacamos las dudas sobre quien es. ¿Te parece? No puedes perder el sueño por alguien sin sentido y si lo tuviera, mejor, si es alguien de tu pasado, mejor, aunque no veo porque no decírtelo.

– Tienes razón, no puedo estar así. Debería hablar con el doctor Evans, tal vez él sabe algo que desconozca y yo tengo alguna relación con Ron pero por una cuestión clínica no me lo pueda decir.

– Pensé que ya había hablado con el doctor.

– No – Contestaba Hermione

– Entonces mañana tú vas con él y yo iré a la estación de policía, para la tarde ya no tendrás más dudas.

Pero ambos se equivocaron, y por la tarde del día siguiente, no solo seguían con dudas, sino que las mismas se habían acrecentado.

Ronald Weasley no existía, ni en el reino unido, ni en ninguna parte del mundo civilizado, o al menos con base de datos en internet.

Y el doctor Evans desconocía su existencia.

Tanto Donald como Hermione decidieron no levantar sospechas y simplemente informar que de seguro era un error en el nombre y que no tenía ninguna importancia, y ella decidió ese día ella no abrir la tienda y él no fue a trabajar.

– Menudos detectives resultamos – Declaraba ella sirviendo la comida a la mesa, mientras que Donald terminaba de poner los platos.

– Pero es imposible que no exista.

– Ni él ni ninguno de sus seis hermanos – Decía ella – De seguro es un timador, pero no entiendo que pretende, porque le he dejado el libro al alcance de sus manos y no se lo llevó

– ¿Tú crees que sea un simple ladrón de libros? – Ella negó – Ese hombre está relacionado con tu pasado, no cabe la menor duda. Lo que es extraño es la situación que lo rodea. Y todo ese misterio alrededor de él.

– No sé que hacer. Tengo…

– ¿Miedo? – La interrumpió

– No, por alguna razón él no me infunde miedo. Cuando vuelva a verlo lo enfrentaré, si me conoce de mi pasado lo haré confesar.

Pero la oportunidad no se presentó, Hermione esperó a Ron durante varios días, pero por alguna razón desconocida para ella no supo nada de él.

Pero si había una razón, y esta era que él junto a su familia decidieron trazar un nuevo plan. La imposibilidad de Ron de mantenerse sereno junto a Hermione, le impedía proseguir con lo pactado así que serían los demás los que irían apareciendo poco a poco.

Harry sería el primero en ir ya que todos consideraron que sería el que mayor impacto daría en la memoria de Hermione.

Cierta mañana, Hermione bebía un té y observaba algunas noticias en la computadora, agradecía a Donald por haberle enseñado a utilizar ese aparato que le hacia ganar mucho tiempo.

– Buenas tardes – Hermione viró, para ver frente a sus ojos a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos y largos que la miraba sonriente formando una extraña sonrisa con sus labios carmesí y mostrando una hilera de perfectos y blancos dientes al hacerlo.

– Buenas tarde – Respondió – ¿En que puedo ayudarla?

– ¿No me reconoces? – Le preguntó de repente la muchacha – Soy yo, Ginny, tu cuñada.

– ¿Mi qué? – Preguntó desorientada Hermione

– Tú cuñada – Y sin más giró por el mostrador y la abrazó fuertemente – ¡No lo puedo creer! Te encontré, debemos ir ya mismo a decirle a todos que te encontré.

– ¿A todos? – Hermione seguía confusa

– A todos, tu esposo, tus hijos, mis hermanos, mis padres, a todos. – Le decía mientras la empujaba fuera de la tienda.

– Espera, quiero llamar a Donald, para avisarle…

– No sé quien sea pero no debemos perder un solo minuto más. Sígueme. – Le ordenó y la condujo a un auto cerca de la acera.

En ese instante Harry se acercaba caminando, repasando lo que iba a decirle a Hermione y profundamente nervioso.

De repente se detuvo en la acera y notó que Hermione estaba acompañada de… ¿Ginny?

Pero cuando la mujer viró, quedó petrificado, esa pelirroja de oscuros ojos verdes no era Ginny era Ludmila.

No atinó a hacer nada y cuando echó a correr tras el automóvil donde ambas partían ya era demasiado tarde.

Luego de perseguirlas por varias cuadras finalmente se quedó varado en el medio de la calle respirando agitadamente y apoyando las manos sobre los muslos levantó la cabeza para ver como el auto desaparecía al igual que Hermione.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola: El título lo dice todo.**

– **Vamos, vamos, a buscar a Brian Adams, y a escuchar la canción.**

– **Ufa Ale, ¿No podrías buscar algo más moderno?**

– **¡nada de refunfuñar! A los clásicos no se los rechaza. Y además ES TAAAAAN ROMÁNTICO! (y todos hacemos ojitos)**

 **No se pueden quejar hasta con mini historia y todo me salió jajaja.**

 **Capitulo 16**

 **Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.**

Hermione se despertó aturdida. El golpe aún le dolía y más al tocarse la cabeza.

Tardó algunos instantes en incorporarse de la cama donde yacía y poder visualizar nítidamente la habitación donde estaba encerrada. La misma era totalmente blanca, incluso la cama y las cortinas de la ventana, obviamente cerrada. Por un instante creyó estar en el hospital, pero incluso el hospital era más personal que esa habitación. Lo único que desentonaba era una botella de agua de vidrio, de color celeste sobre una mesa de noche.

Se maldijo unas mil veces más por haber confiado en esa mujer que se presentó en su local durante la mañana, pero ahora era su prisionera y lo peor es que no tenía idea de lo que quería ni siquiera quien era.

– ¡Hola! – Gritó lo más fuerte posible – ¡Alguien que me ayude! ¡Por favor! – Gritaba acercándose a una ventana, pero la misma pudo comprobar estaba fuertemente cerrada.

Súbitamente la puerta de acceso de abrió y ella volteó para ver a su captora que ya desprendida de su peluca pelirroja lucía una larga y lacia cabellera castaña.

– Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, pero nadie te escuchará. He insonorizado el lugar.

– Ningún material es lo suficientemente potente para acallar los gritos de una persona.

– ¿Material? – Y la dama rió – Olvidaba que no recuerdas quien eres – Decía – lo he hecho con un hechizo.

– ¿Un qué? – Preguntaba Hermione acercándose a la mesa de noche donde estaba la botella con agua.

– Un hechizo, tu eres… somos – acotó – brujas.

– ¿Brujas? ¿Qué clase de brujas?

– Puedo decirte que somos de las buenas, al menos eso era así ¡Hasta que tú marido me rechazó! – Gritó la dama mirándola con odio.

– ¿Mi marido? O sea que en verdad estoy casada.

– Claro que sí, aunque muy pronto vas a estar muerta. – Reía maliciosamente la mujer

– ¿Por qué no me matas ahora? – Le gritó Hermione provocándola

– Porque por el momento eres mi carnada, Ron pronto vendrá en tu búsqueda y yo lo atraparé, justo en el momento preciso en que te de muerte – Hermione se quedó rígida en su lugar, incluso su intención de arrojarle la botella de agua a su captora quedó en el olvido al escuchar esa declaración, pero extrañamente la declaración de su próxima muerte no le afectaba, lo que sí lo hacía era saber que Ronald era su esposo.

– ¿Ronald Weasley? ¿Mi esposo? – Preguntaba

– No puedo creer que con lo maravilloso que es te hayas olvidado de él. Otra prueba más de que no lo mereces.

Pero Hermione ya no la escuchaba, su mente divagaba entre recuerdos presentes, y sueños de un pasado que cada vez se hacía más real.

Los magos existían, y ella era uno de ellos; además estaba casada con Ronald, ahora entendía aún más el acercamiento tan rápido con Donald y el porqué el hombre de sus sueños tenía su contextura física pero no su rostro.

Pero había algo más, algo que no encajaba en esa perfecta vida que parecía tener. Algo que aún no entendía pero que la hacía sentir fatal.

Intentó pasar por la puerta, pero Ludmila la detuvo.

– Necesito irme. – Decía fuera de sí.

– Tu no te iras a ningún lado – La detenía la mujer

– ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Tengo que irme! – Comenzó a gritar Hermione y Ludmila la petrificó, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera inerte al piso.

– Te lo repito, no iras a ningún lado. Tu destino final será una fosa que tengo cavada en el patio desde hace varias semanas.

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, Donald se encontró con las puertas abiertas de la tienda, dudó un poco al principio, pero luego tomó coraje e ingresó.

Dentro todo estaba normal, como si nada extraño hubiese sucedido, lo único raro era que Hermione no estaba allí.

–¡Jane! – Llamó desde la entrada asomándose por los estantes de libros para espiar el interior y al no obtener respuesta volvió a repetir – ¡Jane!

Pero nadie respondió. Poco a poco fue ingresando al lugar mientras continuaba llamándola.

Sus temores se confirmaron cuando ingresó a la parte de atrás y pudo corroborar que ella no estaba; había sido raptada.

Iba de salida, cuando tropezó con un par de hombres.

– ¡Tú! – Increpó al primero – ¡Tú la raptaste! ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué has hecho con Jane?

– Tranquilízate – Le decía Ron que, acompañado por Harry habían regresado a la tienda, para investigar lo sucedido – Yo no la rapté, sé muy bien quien lo hizo y te juro que soy el más interesado en encontrarla.

– ¡No te creo! ¿Quién eres tú?

– Mi nombre es Ronald…

– ¡Mientes! – Lo interrumpió – ¡Te hemos investigado! ¡No existes! – Ron revoleó los ojos, ya cansado de esperar, sacó su varita, apuntó a Donald y lo inmovilizó.

– ¡Puedes callarte! La vida de mi esposa está en juego, no tengo tiempo de explicarte nada ahora. – Los apenas expresivos ojos de Donald denotaban su estupor. – Ahora te despetrificaré, y si te calmas, te contaré, brevemente, todo lo que necesitas saber.

Así lo hizo Ron y con ayuda de Harry sentó al hombre en el sofá y entre ambos le relataron todo lo que había sucedido.

Donald escuchaba en absoluto silencio mirando alternativamente a uno y otro hombre que le hablaban.

– Ya sé que ahora dirás que todo es mentira, que el truco anterior es un truco, bla bla bla – decía Harry – Pero…

– Así que tú eres el famoso Harry Potter – De repente dijo Donald sorprendiendo a ambos hombres frente a él. Donald sonrió de soslayo – Hay un pequeño dato que nunca confesé en el hospital – declaró serenamente – Mi mujer era una bruja, conozco muy bien su mundo. –

Ron y Harry se miraron sorprendidos.

– ¿Entonces sabías quién era yo también y Hermione? – Preguntó Ron.

– No, lo siento. Sabía de la existencia del niño que vivió – Declaró señalando a Harry – Pero mi mujer abandonó el mundo mágico.

– ¿No fue a Hogwarts? – Preguntó Harry.

– No. Fue criada por sus tíos, ya que sus padres murieron a causa de Vold… Voldimor, Volteror, nunca supe el nombre, simplemente le decía el que no debe ser nombrado y como fue derrotado por un niño de un año. Por supuesto toda la historia la conoció por su padrino, un mago que al cumplir ella once años, le dio a conocer su condición, ya que mi esposa era pequeña al morir sus padres. Pero optó por no aceptar la invitación de su padrino y quedarse con sus tíos, personas maravillosas – acotó sonriendo – Al principio no le creí, hasta que me presentó a su padrino, pero me parece que no tiene sentido contar mi historia – Concluyó Donald al ver la desesperación en el rostro de Ron – ¿Sabes donde está tu esposa? ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos personajes frente a él pudieran responderles una mujer, de cabellos rubios claros y ojos negros y profundos ingresó al lugar, sin siquiera golpear la puerta.

– ¡Señor! ¡He encontrado donde se encuentra Ludmila!

– ¡Bien Susan! – Exclamó Harry – ¡Sabía que lo harías, eres la mejor auror que conozco! – La dama se sonrojó, a pesar de sus treinta y cinco años, aún lo hacía y declaró tímidamente

– Nunca podré compararme con usted. ¡Vamos! La dirección es… – Pero su mirada de concentró en el tercer hombre que les hacía compañía a sus congéneres. – ¡Perdón! – Exclamó – ¡He hablado de más! ¿Quiere que lo desmemorie? – Preguntó elevando su varita.

– ¡NOO! – Gritaron los tres al unísono.

– El ya sabe todo Susan – Le dijo Harry acercándosele y bajando la vara que aún apuntaba a Donald quien declaró levantándose

– Además, no quisiera olvidarme de alguien como tú.

– ¡por favor! – Gritó Ron – Hasta hace un instante estabas con mi mujer y ahora coqueteas con otra. ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! – Declaró furioso – Dime donde está Ludmila.

Susan dijo la dirección en voz alta e inmediatamente los dos hombres desaparecieron dejando a la chica allí, quien le sonrió levemente a Donald y los siguió.

Pronto se hallaron frente a una casa común, de un vecindario tranquilo en las afueras de Londres.

– La he seguido hasta aquí. – relataba Susan agazapándose detrás de unos matorrales donde estaban Ron y Harry – Ya me decía yo que me sonaba familiar ese rostro. Y luego de varios días de investigar lo dejé pasar puesto que me pareció una muggle normal, hasta que usted me citó señor para informarme lo que le sucedió a la señora Weasley.

– ¡Harry! – Lo amonestó Ron – Le has dicho…

– Disculpa Ron, pero Susan es de absoluta confianza – se excusó el morocho. Ron miró a la mujer y declaró

– Lo siento.

– Por favor señor Weasley, yo en su lugar haría lo mismo.

Pero Ron ya no la miraba, observaba el lugar para ver si había movimiento, la luz del sol comenzaba a desaparecer y se encendió la luz de una de las habitaciones en el segundo piso.

– Allí debe estar – Dijo Harry

– Es una pena que sólo seamos nosotros tres, no sabemos con cuanto apoyo cuenta ella – declaró Susan preocupada

– No son solo ustedes – de repente una voz femenina los sorprendió por detrás, allí estaban Ginny, Percy, George y Bill.

– ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? – Les preguntaba Harry

– ¿Cómo demonios llegaron aquí? – Preguntaba Ron

– Nos lo dijo Donald – Contestó Ginny mirando a su hermano y luego volteando a ver a Harry agregó – Venimos a ayudar.

– Ustedes no son aurores – Les decía Harry.

– Ron tampoco y puedo acotar que estoy en mejor estado físico que él – Le decía Ginny imposibilitando contestar a su marido y apostándose a su lado siendo imitada por su hermanos – Además Hermione es mi amiga también y no me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo todo desde fuera.

Pero a Ron nada le importaba, ni que fueran cientos, quienes fueran o que fueran.

Sufriría todo lo que le pidiera, pelearía todo lo que pudiera, mentiría todo lo que fuera, moriría para rescatar a Hermione, si, daría la vida por ella sin dudarlo por un instante.

Y sin esperar escuchar el plan que tenía en mente Susan, avanzó hacia la casa ante el asombro de todos.

Harry fue el primero en seguirlo, luego de superada la sorpresa inicial y luego fue seguido por los otros.

– Alohamora! – Gritó Ron frente a la puerta y esta se abrió.

Esperaba una bienvenida multitudinaria, pero nada ni nadie aparecieron.

Ingresó a la morada, avanzó unos pasos para ver una puerta cerrada frente a él y una escalera que llevaba a la alto de la casa, observó hacia arriba, hacia el segundo piso, donde había visto encenderse la luz de la habitación.

Iba a subir cuando la figura de Hermione se apareció asomando por el barral y detrás de ella Ludmila, apuntándola con su varita.

– ¿Me buscabas? – Preguntaba la mujer maliciosamente

Pero Ron no respondió, observaba a los ojos de Hermione y con esa simple mirada pudo descifrar que ella ya lo sabía todo.

– ¡Sabes que no tienes salida! – Luego de un instante le contestó.

Claro que Ludmila lo sabía, sabía desde un principio que se encontraría acorralada, como también sabía que ese hombre frente a ella jamás estaría enamorado de su persona, eso la entristecía enormemente, llevándola a la locura, locura tan despiadada y egoísta que la única idea que se le cruzaba por la mente era que él tampoco merecía ser feliz si ella no lo era.

– Lo sé – respondió tranquilamente y con un simple movimiento de varita dijo – Sectusembra – apuntando al cuerpo de Hermione y arrojándola al vacío.

– HERMIONEEEEE – Gritó Ginny que recién ingresaba a la casa, delante de ella más ágil, Harry lanzó un hechizo a Ludmila que la obligó a retroceder.

Ron observaba e cuerpo de su amada caer y por fracción de segundo su mente repasó todo los hechizos que sabía para salvarla hasta que declaró

– Wingardium Leviosa – dejando de esta manera el cuerpo de Hermione a escasos metros del suelo

– ¡NOOOOO! – Gritó Ludmila quien intentó nuevamente impactar el cuerpo de su contrincante

– ¡Crucio! – Se escuchó entonces la voz segura de Harry que lanzó el hechizo, el cual impactó en el cuerpo de Ludmila, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó también por el barral al suelo.

Ron corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cuerpo de Hermione, aún en levitación y lo apartó, tomándolo entre sus brazos del inminente choque con el del Ludmila, el cual impactó fuertemente en el suelo.

El pelirrojo volteó a ver a la mujer, tendida en el piso, aún con vida que declaró

– ¡Cuídalo! Por favor, cuídalo. – lanzando luego su último aliento y dejando a todos sin entender lo que quería decir.

Ron reparó en las heridas de Hermione que sangraba profusamente y se decidió a llevarla al hospital rápidamente cuando un grito lo detuvo.

Volvió a girar hasta quedar frente a la cerrada puerta de la planta baja desde donde provenían los ruidos.

Abrió la abertura y pudo oír el llanto de un niño, y junto a Hermione pudieron ver a un pequeño que elevaba sus manitas por sobre una platinada cabellera.

– Dennis – declaró Hermione antes de desmayarse.


	18. Chapter 18

Final

Ron caminaba lentamente por la calle, nada parecía apurarlo.

Los años habían sido generosos con él, vivió bien, colmado del afecto de sus padres, hermanos, amigos, hijos y teniendo un amor tan inmenso que ni el tiempo lo pudo detener.

Sus cabellos antes rojos y vibrantes ahora eran totalmente canos y su estampa gallarda y apabullante había menguado, pero al mirarse reflejado en una vidriera pudo sonreír satisfecho de lo que veía.

Su hija Rose le había dado tres maravillosos nietos, por su parte su hijo Hugo le había dado sólo un nieto pero era el más revoltoso y más parecido a él de todos.

Se levantó el cuello de su gabán para protegerse de la ráfaga de viento frío que se había levantado. El clima era lo único que permanecía igual, todo lo demás había cambiado.

Harry ya había partido hacía unos años igual que George, sonrió imaginándoselo junto a Fred en el más allá como decía su amigo, meneó la cabeza imaginándose a los tres haciendo de las suyas.

Mucho tiempo antes se habían ido sus padres y tantos más.

Se acercaba a la iglesia, la misma que había albergado tantos momentos alegres como sus bodas y tantos momentos tristes como las despedidas, tantos momentos amargos…

La puerta de en frente se abre y aparece tras ella Rose

– ¡Papá! – Lo amonesta pero él ve la preocupación en sus ojos – ¿Estás bien?

– Si hija, preferí caminar.

– ¡Oh papá! – Exclamaba Rose abriéndole más la abertura para dejarlo ingresar – hasta la novia ha llegado, te están aguardando sólo a ti.

Apenas ingresar todos voltearon las cabezas.

Ginny lo miró de forma desaprobadora igual que Percy; James, Hugo y Lily sonreían igual que Scorpious; sus dos nietos más pequeños se le abalanzaron a su encuentro gritando

– ¡Abuelo! – Haciendo más notoria su presencia.

En el altar una muchacha de cálidos ojos verdes y rubia cabellera lo miraba sonriente a su lado un muchacho de porte aristocrático, cabellos color platino y ojos grises lo miraba aún más feliz de notar su presencia.

– ¿No han comenzado? – Preguntó tímidamente

– No podríamos hacerlo sin ti, papá – Le respondió el muchacho.

Él asintió y se fue acercando lentamente a los primeros asientos, pudiendo ver tantos rostros familiares y nuevos, divisó a Dinald mucho más avejentado sentado junto a su esposa Susan; ¿Quién hubiese predecido que el padrino de su difunta mujer era el padre de ella? La vida era una caja de sorpresas; poco a poco la femenina figura se materializó parada en primera fila.

– Hola amor – Dijo quedamente. La dama volteó, estaba hermosa con un vestido azul noche y su larga cabellera, totalmente blanca estaba subida en un rodete señorial.

– ¿Amor? – Le preguntó por lo bajo para no molestar al párroco.

– ¿Llegué no? – Contestó tomándole la mano – Siempre lo hago, a último momento pero aquí estoy – y se limitó a sonreírle.

Ambos observaban como su tercer y último hijo, Dennis, se casaba.

Luego de la ceremonia religiosa, los muchachos habían decidido no hacer una recepción y marcharse directamente a su luna de miel.

Todos los despidieron alegremente. Para cuando el coche se perdió de vista los demás también comenzaron a irse.

– ¿Los llevo? – Les pregunto Hugo.

– No, gracias – Respondió Ron – vamos a caminar.

– Con cuidado papá – Le advertía Rose

– Ya has caminado mucho – Declaraba Hermione

– ¿Y por casa, como andamos? – La retaba Scorpious – Tu también te tienes que cuidar, mamita.

– Yo soy mucho más joven que él – Bromeaba Hermione

– ¡Mentirosa! Si eres mayor

– ¡Papá! – Lo retaba Roberta, la esposa de Hugo – Nunca se discute la edad de una dama. – Todos se rieron y luego se despidieron.

– Nos vemos el domingo – Los saludaba Ginny mientras subía en el coche de Albus.

– Hasta el domingo – Respondieron ambos.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, tomados del brazo avanzaron.

– ¡Cuídate papá! – Refunfuñaba Ron – ¡Están celosos! Yo a la edad de ellos… – Y la miró

– Me estabas rescatando.

Ambos recordaban los sucesos de 19 años atrás.

Hermione siendo asistida por los médicos de San Mungo, la desesperación, la falta de información sobre su estado, la alegría por su recuperación.

Cuando ella le contó que lo recordaba todo. Y la confesión.

Recordaban todo como si lo estuviesen viviendo en ese mismo momento.

– Debo decirte algo – Le había dicho ella luego de varios días de verla deambular en la casa pensativa.

– Soy todo oídos – Le decía él hacía tiempo que deseaba saber la verdad.

Y Hermione le contó todo, pidiéndole que no la interrumpa, como fue seducida por Draco, como todos los detalles que ella había rechazado en realidad los había aceptado creyéndolos de él y cuando supo la verdad, la decepción la llevó a equivocarse, de la peor manera.

Incluso le confesó que había pedido el divorcio y que fue Rose quien le abrió los ojos de su error, como así mismo su decisión de utilizar el giratiempos.

Ron la escuchaba, mirándola y respetando su promesa de no hablar hasta el final.

– Y fue así como regresé al pasado y me dije a mi misma todas las cosas que iban a suceder y como prevenirlas, nunca pensé lo que podía pasar con Draco al rechazarlo.– Ron la miró largamente sin decirle nada. – Se lo que están pensando, que no te merezco y que no quieres saber nada de mi. – Declaró Hermione bajando la cabeza y volteando para marcharse, había vuelto a empezar dos veces en su vida, ahora debía hacerlo una tercera.

Sin quererlo, pero sin poder evitarlo tampoco comenzó a llorar mientras se dirigía a la escalera.

– ¿Y? – La detuvo la insólita pregunta de Ron haciéndola voltearse. – ¿Cuándo te despertaste que pasó? – Hermione lo miraba sin entender, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. – Yo no viví nada de lo que dices, o sea que en realidad nunca sucedió.

– Pero sucedió. Yo lo viví.

– Lo volverás a hacer.

– ¿Qué?

– Engañarme

– Nunca – Respondió rápida y sinceramente.

– ¿Por qué Draco ya no está?

– Porque tú eres endemoniadamente demasiado maravilloso como para fijarme en otro, sin siquiera acordarme de ti lo pude hacer.

– Donald…

– Nada pasó. – Contestó ella – Pero nos desviamos de la realidad

– ¿Cuál realidad? Yo recuerdo haber vivido una vida maravillosa, junto a una mujer espectacular a mi lado.

– Yo no soy esa mujer, no al menos al ciento por ciento.

– Por eso los diarios. – Hermione afirmó con la cabeza.

– ¿Me perdonas?

– No puedo – contestó él y luego sonrió – No puedo perdonarte por algo que no sucedió.

– ¡Pero sucedió!

– No Hermione, tú lo evitaste, nada sucedió. ¿Tú lo entiendes? – Hermione miraba pensativa el suelo y de hito en hito a los ojos de Ron. Y cuando sus propios ojos se iluminaron ante el entendimiento de lo que su esposo decía él la detuvo – Lo que si no te perdonaré… – Él puso su cara seria, la que ella conocía, la de siempre, y no pudo evitar moquear esperando lo que él tenía que decirle – si lo vuelves a hacer.

– Ya te he di… – Pero sus excusas eran interrumpidas por el abraso de su marido.

– Casi me muero pensando en que en realidad algo había sucedido.

– Yo recuerdo que lo hice.

– ¿No quieres recordarlo más? – Ella lo miró incrédula. – Podemos sacar ya mismo esos pensamientos de tu cabeza.

Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza utilizar el hechizo para sacar sus pensamientos de ella, y quedarse sólo con los recuerdos leídos en el diario, por un momento lo pensó, pero luego desistió de la idea.

– No, quiero quedarme con esos recuerdo, entre ellos hay buenos momentos que pasamos juntos y… – Entonces un llanto los sobresaltó.

Ambos corrieron a la nueva habitación pintada de un celeste pálido muy hermoso.

– ¡Sí que llora! – Decía Ron – No recuerdo que Rose o Hugo lo hicieran tanto ¿Está bien?

– Si, está bien – Decía Hermione cargando al niño de apenas unos meses en sus brazos. El cual se calló apenas abrazarlo. – Gracias – Le decía.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por adoptarlo.

– Tú también lo has hecho.

– Pero es hijo de quien…

– De quienes te quisieron matar, es más noble de tu parte criarlo – La interrumpió él.

– Pero…

– Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, eso que pasó, no pasó ¿Sigues sin entenderlo? Pensé que eras una mujer inteligente. – Bromeaba.

– Increíble – Le decía ella – En una u otra realidad eres increíble.

– Creo que eso también te lo debo a ti

– No Ron, tú eres tú, sin cambios, simplemente tomaste las decisiones correctas en la vida, cosa que yo no supe hacer a tiempo.

– Creo que sería bueno que vuelvas a ver a ese médico de chiflados – Le decía él

– ¡Psiquiatra! – Lo corregía

– ¡Como se llame! No me interesan saber los nombres – Le decía él levantando las cejas y mordiéndose el labio inferior pícaramente

– Está Dennis – Le decía ella sonriente

– ¡Papá, mamá! – Se escuchó la voz de Rose que apareció en la habitación junto a Scorpious – ¡Aquí están! Vinimos por Dennis vamos a pasear a nuestro hermanito.

– Es muy pequeño – Le decía Hermione

– Déjalos – Decía Ron alegre de la oportuna intervención de su hija.

– Así vamos practicando – Concluyó Scorpious haciendo que el semblante de el pelirrojo cambiara provocando la risa de todos.

Y Dennis creció feliz, siendo criado por ellos, quienes, apenas poder comprenderlo le contaron toda la verdad, temiendo por su reacción, pero nada sucedió, Dennis podía tener todas las características físicas de un Malfoy, pero definitivamente era un Weasley, igual que su hermanastro, la maldición Malfoy había terminado con el padre y abuelo de ambos, y por suerte no se había extendido a ninguno de sus nietos tampoco.

Si, los años habían sido generosos con Ron, pero aún más con Hermione quien la vida y ella misma se dieron una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz y finalmente lo había logrado.

FIN


End file.
